The Raccoons:  Secrets and Heroes
by kobebeef
Summary: "Everyone has secrets in their past that they would like to forget; even our heroes."
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **__This story is inspired from some of the other great Raccoon fanfics on this site. I would deeply like to thank Nicky4, Raccoonqueen, and Strangeseraph for allowing me to use some of their characters and ideas. I would also like to thank my friend Erin and Nicky4 for proof reading my story. Without all of your help, this story couldn't be possible!_

**The Raccoons: Secrets and Heroes**

"**Everyone has secrets in their past that they would like to forget; even our heroes."**

**Prologue**

This story begins in the fall of 1993. This comes after the "Go for Gold" episode which was the last one of the original Raccoons series. This is the summer after the Mount Vulcan fiasco, which the residents of Evergreen Forest won't, even if they want to, forget. Mount Vulcan erupted, leaving the Forest destroyed and retracted from its' natural beauty. The community has come together to begin the daunting task of rebuilding its proud town.

Things are changing for everyone; some good, some bad. Lisa is finally off to university. The Evergreen Standard is at a clip that it has never reached before. Cyril has stepped aside to let Cedric prosper with the family business. Wait, is that a good thing?

Without further ado, let's find out the latest scoop on our Evergreen Forest residents. You'll be in for quite a ride!

**Chapter 1**

Fall has come to the Evergreen Forest. The colours of Mother Nature are changing for its swan song; bidding farewell to 1993. But don't tell that to the pillars of the community. Many are hurrying to rebuild as much of the town before the first snow flies.

"Come on Bert, give us a hand here."

Bert has become rather tired lately. He has logged a lot of hours helping out his fellow neighbours of Evergreen; Mr. Willow's store, the power lines, the school. Now that the main staples of the community are up and running, it's time for the train station to be rebuilt. Unfortunately for his friends, Bert thought an afternoon nap was more appealing.

"What did you say?" chimed a sleepy Bert.

"While you decided to have a siesta, Melissa and I had to put the insulation up and that has put us behind," mentioned Ralph. "I was supposed to help Schaeffer on the roof."

"Sorry Ralphie. What is next on the agenda? I'm well rested now."

"So was the lazy grasshopper," kidded Ralph. "You can help us with getting the particle board up."

"Will do!"

Bert was always rather lazy; but he would do anything to help his friends. Feeling guilty, he got right up and started going a million miles an hour to make up for lost time.

"Bert, make sure that board is straight!" cried Melissa. "We don't want to be here next week fixing up your mess."

"Don't worry guys! Bert Raccoon: Ace Renovator is here!"

As Bert was sloppily putting up the particle board, his friends winced.

"Maybe you should go help Schaeffer on the roof, Bert," suggested Melissa. "I think that nail gun would be safer in more organized hands."

Bert chuckled a bit until he noticed the zig-zag of rows from the nails he put in. "Oh no! I'll see you later!" Nothing else needed to be said as he ran outside to avoid another confrontation.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sneer Mansion, Cedric was lining up deals to help many of the Evergreen Forest businesses; to get them back on their feet. He felt that having a hand in the community would be great for Sneer Industries; both in his head and heart.

"Hey Pop," as Cedric was showing his father the outline of his business plan. "I thought that short-term loans would be a great idea to help out some of the local businesses to steady their incomes. It has been a tough go lately."

"As long as it improves our bottom line, I could care less," said Cyril. Then he paused for a moment to reflect about the garbage compacter idea that led to Mount Vulcan. "On the other hand, as long as it's low risk and doesn't involve me going to jail."

"Sure thing Pop," said Cedric. "I just thought that giving back to the town was the least we could do."

The pigs decided to keep on the down low for the time being. After Mount Vulcan, any wrong step or words would put the boys in orbit, or maybe to the unemployment line.

"Actually, vacuuming doesn't seem to be so boring anymore," mentioned Boyd.

"At least it is an easy job with no chance of getting fired," added Lloyd.

"Unless you knock over the Boss' painting," chuckled Floyd as he pointed over to the Henri de la Possum masterpiece on the wall.

CRASH!

Just another day at Sneer Mansion.

* * *

After another long and gruelling week, the gang decided to get together at the Blue Spruce to have a little fun. Everyone was in a good mood; letting the stresses melt away. Except for Bert.

"Why so glum, chum?" asked Bentley, grabbing a stool beside Bert at the bar.

"I just wish your sister was here," Bert sighed. "I know she has only been at school for a month, but I really miss her. You probably wouldn't understand."

"Is it like missing 'The three guys with a cause'? I love that show," Bentley questioned.

"Sort of. But at least the TV is at home when you get there. Besides, your sister is a bit more..."

Before Bert was about to make an ass out of himself, Annie, a friend of Bentley's, runs by and tugs Bentley by the arm. "Wanna dance?"

"I would, but I hate the 'Cool Kids around Back'," squirmed Bentley. "Can't we wait for a Woodchuck Berry tune?"

"But the 'Cool Kids' are my favourite. I love that Danny!" Annie says, giggling.

"Well I'm not Danny!"

"Fine, suit yourself. When you're tired of being lame, come get me," Annie huffed as she walked away.

"Looks like you two care for each other a bit," Bert said. "Kind of like what I feel for your sister, lil' buddy".

"I don't mind her, but she does get on my nerves every once in awhile," Bentley scoffed, and then he changed gears. "Cheer up Bert, my sister will be back next weekend for Thanksgiving. You can see her then. Wanna grab a soda?"

The two friends grabbed sodas and starting talking about the upcoming hockey season.

* * *

Fast forward a week. The train station is pretty much finished; it just needed to be painted. The Evergreen Standard is back to a normal pace; to which the gang felt relieved. Schaeffer is again enjoying his normal fall upswing in business, with the fowl supper to take place on Sunday night. And everyone's favourite raccoon was starting to get on everyone's nerves.

"She's going to be here at 7!" cried Bert.

"We know, Bert, it's like the thousandth time you told us that today," quipped Melissa. "Did you finish your weekly column?"

"What? Whoops," sighed Bert.

"Well, at least you have something else on your mind now for the next few hours," said Ralph.

Bert finished his column, and it didn't take long for Lisa to arrive. The raccoons met at George and Nicole's for supper. After the meal, Bentley was trying to grab Bert's attention, but to no avail.

"Look at this, Bert! This is the science project I have been working on!" exclaimed Bentley, holding up the rows of chemicals in front of him. "You gotta come see the rest of it!"

Bert was distracted by Lisa, who was just watching TV, but Bert was just gawking at her pretty eyes and beautiful paws; not seeming too intent on Bentley's accomplishments.

"C'mon Bert! I have been working on it all week, at least you could come and check it out."

(Crickets)

"Fine! It looks like you want to eye grope my sister anyways".

"Bentley, I'm trying to watch TV here!" yelled Lisa, not really knowing what her brother just said.

"Oh, what was that? I'm sorry Bentley," as Bert came out of his dreamy stupor. By this time, Bentley was already heading upstairs.

"Oh Bert, just go check out his project, I'll still be here," said Lisa. "I'll always wait for you."

As Bert headed upstairs towards Bentley's room, all he could think about was the ways he could woo Lisa into some whoopee. Besides, Ralph and Melissa were not expecting him home, and probably wanted some alone time of their own. George and Nicole were at the movies.

THUD!

"Bert! Are you okay?" cried Lisa, jumping off the couch.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just had one of my falls up the stairs," snickered Bert. "I'll be back in a few."

After Bentley was in bed, Bert and Lisa finally had some time alone.

"You have the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen," cooed Bert.

"Well, you are...quite the adventurist," said Lisa, trying to be smooth. Lisa was searching her mind to come up with a strong physical trait to comfort Bert without being offensive, but was more attracted to his mental rather than physical brawn.

"Why, thank you honey," Bert said with an honest smile. "Do you want a little adventure?" as he sat right next to Lisa on the sofa.

"How about strip poker, or truth or dare?" asked Lisa, slyly as she was running her fingers up his chest.

"Great, I think either game is a win-win," nodded an excited Bert. "How about strip poker?"

Well, let's just say that the game was on. And the strip poker lost out.

* * *

A few nights later, the Blue Spruce cafe was filled to the rafters. The fowl supper was a huge success, and Schaeffer was finally able to sit down, relax and soak up some of the conversations of his friends.

"So Schaeffer, what are you going to do with yourself now?" asked Cedric. "Your Christmas party isn't for a few months now."

"Well, I'll always find a way to keep busy. Besides, Bert keeps me in business most days!"

"How true. You probably can't even keep enough peanut butter to serve the rest of your customers!" joked Cedric.

"Yeah," sighed Schaeffer rather lethargically.

But deep down, Schaeffer was missing something. He knew his days were full and prosperous; but he was lonely inside. Of course he always had his friends to hang with, but he wanted that special someone to stoke that loving fire of his. Besides, even nice guys that don't complain need to get naughty every now and again.

"Cedric, when you first met Sophia, how did you know that she was the one?" asked Schaeffer out of left field.

Cedric thought that they were still talking about cuisine, but then realized what he was talking about. "We just really hit it off," said Cedric. "It helps when you do things together, not to mention literally running into each other! Why do you ask?"

"I dunno. I just remember when you guys first met on the lake. She really took a shine to you."

"She did and so did I!" said a happy but confused Cedric. "What's on your mind, Schaeffer?"

Just then, Ralph and Melissa came by to chat and congratulate Schaeffer on the big night.

"Great supper, Schaeffer! You know, you should be writing the food column for the Standard!" gleamed Ralph.

Cedric thought it would be inappropriate to further his talk about Schaeffer's love life, and decided to take a rain check and share the rest of the night with his darling girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As October drew to a close, the Evergreen Forest was starting to click on all cylinders again. Sneer Industries supplied some much needed financing to the local community; even Knox TV started venturing into the communication market, adding telephone services to its portfolio.

Bert was happy that he got to share time with his love on Thanksgiving. Even though it was a few weeks ago, just the memory of that Friday night and the fowl supper gave him some fuzzy thoughts to distract himself with. That's good, until you're standing in front of the printing press.

"Bert, what is that funny noise coming from the press?" asked Melissa.

"I hope my breakfast is sitting okay with you Bert," said Ralph.

Before Bert could answer: TSSHHH! The press was down again. And you can guess the culprit and the weapon of choice.

"Oh no! Not my lunch!" worried Bert, looking around for it.

"I guess I will miss mine!" roared Ralph. "Since now I have to clean yours out of the press! Here, help me remove the crumpled paper from the rollers."

"Okay," and Bert followed suit. Rather lazily, he tripped on a box and knocked into Ralph like a bowling pin near the press.

"Oh, are you guys okay?" worried Melissa.

"Yeah, we're fine," the two friends said, moaning.

Bert then helped Ralph for awhile, but needed some time to get his mind off his troubles. "I'm going for a walk, guys. I'll be back before supper."

After Bert left, Melissa seemed a little worried. "I thought Bert was doing okay, but with Lisa being away from him, it just seems to hit him hard and he loses his focus. Even doing simple tasks are a real chore."

"Yeah, you're telling me," ached Ralph, still feeling some of the effects of the collision. "I think he needs to do something more constructive, or he has to make a choice."

Little did they know, that's exactly what Bert was trying to figure out.

After about a fifteen minute walk, Bert reached the clubhouse. With the hot pink door knocker, it was pretty hard to miss, even for a dazed raccoon. He decided to go and organize his belongings to prepare for the winter ahead.

"Don't need this," Bert muttered as he picked up a race car to take along with him. "It will freeze out here."

While he was cleaning up, he came across some tapes from some of his favourite artists. Woodchuck Berry. BC/DC. Cindi Hopper. Then he remembered how much fun it was for him in the past playing some tunes with the gang. Right then and there, Bert picked up his guitar and started...

"Hey girl are you though with losin'?" Bert gravely sang. It was an old track he used to sing quite often.

He also started to think of all the times he would sing for Lisa. Anything to see her smile would just melt his heart. Not only that, Bert always loved being the centre of attention. 'If I could be the star of something that I do well...' he thought.

After gathering some more of his articles from the clubhouse, Bert decided to take off to the Blue Spruce for a peanut butter soda, and a chat with Schaeffer.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sneer Mansion, the pigs were in the middle of a meditation practice with Cyril. Ever since Cyril's heart attack, Cedric assigned the boys new tasks. The main one was to help keep his father calm, if that was possible.

"Why do I keep hearing typewriters in my head?" Cyril growled. "What is this supposed to be; Income Tax lane? I just want to relax."

Boyd then stopped punching the numbers on a calculator, and turned to his boss. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to get ahead on a little number crunching!"

"I'll make sure your dreams are crushed if you don't stop that racket!" Cyril roared. The boys then became a little nervous, but decided it was best to keep quiet. They still haven't told him about the broken painting from a few weeks ago; Cyril just figured they were just doing a bit of house cleaning.

"Ahhmmm," the boys started humming, getting back to the meditation. They had to figure out a way to get a similar painting back on the wall, and keep Cyril from going bonkers. As they say, the future prediction of behaviour is past behaviour. This was definitely not looking good for the boys.

* * *

Bert walked into the Blue Spruce Cafe just as Schaeffer was starting to get ready for the supper run. The place was pretty much empty; just one couple in the corner, and Cedric sitting at the bar.

"Hi ya Cedric!" cheered Bert. "Decided to take a little break from the office?"

"Ya. Just had to clear my head for a bit. Besides, the pigs are with Pop, and the Bears are starting to prep supper. Just wanted to see how Schaeffer was doing," said Cedric, still remembering a bit of an awkward conversation he had with his friend a few weeks ago about relationships.

"Ya, they kicked me out of the Standard for a bit too," said Bert. "So, I went down to the club house and organized it a bit before winter sets in. Got time to chat?"

"Always do, buddy," gleamed Cedric.

"Want anything Bert?" mentioned Schaeffer, coming from the back of the kitchen.

"Just a peanut butter soda, Schaeffer, thanks," said Bert.

For about ten minutes, Cedric and Bert chatted about hockey, Cedric's work, and of course, women. Just as Schaeffer started doing a little eavesdropping on the conversation, Cedric left.

"Need a hand, Schaeffer?" asked Bert, as he seen him standing at the other end of the bar looking a bit frazzled.

"No, I think I'm alright. When is Lisa coming back to the Forest?" asked Schaeffer.

"Probably on the Remembrance Day weekend," said Bert. "I can't wait to see her again. Changing the subject, I wanted to ask you something. Do you have any entertainment booked for the next couple of weeks?"

"I think a local choir is coming in on Monday, but other than that, it's pretty wide open," said Schaeffer. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just over at the club house, playing a few cords," said Bert. "Then I realized I need something to take my mind off of Lisa so I'm not thinking of her 24/7; to channel my energy. I was wondering if I could play a few sets here at the cafe, and see where it goes from there."

"I have no problem with that," said Schaeffer. "As long as you leave that foghorn at home."

They both chuckled, remembering that comment Schaeffer made when the gang rescued Bert from the hot air balloon following Bert's series of commercial shoots.

Bert thanked Schaeffer, and then left the Blue Spruce. Bert was just doing this so he could channel his energy and be a better friend to everyone around him; little did he know that this was going to give him an opportunity he never thought was possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That evening, Bert started putting together a few songs that he thought he could perform well in front of the locals. He decided he would keep it simple; a favourite love song that he would always sing to Lisa, the song he performed with the gang (acoustic version, of course), and two other songs that were from his favourite artists.

Unfortunately, Ralph and Melissa just walked into the Raccoondominium and thought that they just walked into a concert hall.

"Bert, what's going on?" shouted Melissa towards the upstairs. "I thought you were going to prep supper."

Bert stopped playing his guitar and came out of his room. "Oh hi guys. I just thought of a great idea. I'll tell you while I help you with supper."

"As long as it's not peanut butter pancakes, I'm looking forward to it!" joked Ralph.

Bert sighed a bit, and went downstairs. After about five minutes, Bert couldn't control his excitement as he was bouncing off the walls. As he was reaching for the peanut butter, Ralph slapped his hand. "You might as well tell us, Bert. Your mind definitely isn't on supper."

Bert closed the cupboard, and sheepishly smiled a bit as he collected himself. "After I left the Standard, I went down to the clubhouse to clear my head a bit. While I was cleaning up, I came across my favourite tapes and my guitar. I started playing, remembering how much fun it was for me."

"We always knew you loved music, Bert," said Melissa.

"Foghorn," kidded Ralph.

"Let me finish, guys!" as Bert's tone changed as he cut in. "Right then and there, I knew I had to do something to channel my thoughts; so I wouldn't get distracted, like today at the Standard. So, I went over to the Blue Spruce, and asked Schaeffer if I could perform for a couple of nights."

"That's wonderful, Bert!" said Melissa. "I think that's the right thing for you. Ralph and I were thinking that you need something else in your life as well, and I think it's a good start."

"Hey, as long as it doesn't hurt me, I think it's great," smirked Ralph.

"Thanks guys, I hope you'll come and see me!" Bert gushed. He felt like there was something more to his life now then thinking about the next time Lisa would be coming home.

* * *

Bert started playing the following Tuesday at the Blue Spruce. He just did his four songs, so his set was about 15-20 minutes. The Cafe was about half full, and they seemed to appreciate Bert's passion for music.

"I think that went pretty well," said Schaeffer backstage after Bert was finished.

"I think so too, Schaeffer," smiled Bert. "I was a bit nervous at first, but it came pretty naturally to me after a few minutes."

"I think that's good you were a bit nervous," said Schaeffer. "It shows that you care and are focused on your singing. So, are you gonna be back this Thursday?"

"Of course! I'll be there with bells on." Bert then looked at his watch and jumped a bit. "I gotta go, so I'll see you later. Thanks again, Schaeffer!" He ran and packed up his guitar, and headed for home.

Bert started playing three times a week at the Blue Spruce, and he seemed to be drawing in more customers. Schaeffer was very pleased, as he starting making good profits on Bert's performing nights. So Schaeffer decided to let Bert perform on a Saturday night, to see how popular his friend really was and to see how much more profitable his business could be.

It was the Remembrance Day weekend, and Lisa was coming back to town. That gave Bert some tremendous energy for his Saturday show. Also as an added bonus, the gang decided to back Bert up for a few songs, so he could stretch out his set for about an hour.

The Blue Spruce was packed to the rafters on that Saturday night. The Standard did some advertising for the event as well, and a small cover charge of $5 a head brought in extra income. For being the generous group of friends they are, the gang decided to put half of the money into a community fund to get better infrastructure built around the Evergreen Forest.

"Hey Bert, what a great turnout!" chimed Bentley as he scanned the crowd. He and Annie were coming to wish Bert good luck before the show.

"Yeah, can't wait for it...I'm almost as nervous as the first night I performed here!" added Bert.

The show began and Bert rocked it. So much so, that Lisa just couldn't take her eyes off of her beau all night. 'This is as handsome as I have ever seen him' she thought to herself. 'He really has that star quality; and he's my star!'

Towards the back of the room, there was someone else in attendance who thought Bert had that star quality as well.

After the show, the gang celebrated with the rest of the folks, a real Saturday night hoedown. The booze was flowing, and so were the stories of the week. Schaeffer, being the gentleman, served behind the bar, despite his friends nagging him to let loose. Later on he finally agreed, and realized he made the right decision.

A dark, slender Labordor approached the bar. She looked like she had been here before, but Schaeffer couldn't quite place her. On this night, she looked absolutely stunning. Schaeffer just couldn't take his eyes away. Then suddenly...boom!

"Oh rats, I should watch were I'm going," noted the female.

"Don't worry, I wasn't paying attention while I was serving," said Schaeffer, picking up the broken pieces of glass from the floor. "Hope I didn't dirty your dress. I feel terrible." As Schaeffer looked up at her, he started getting a real positive vibe about her. "Your tab's on me tonight."

"I don't think it's necessary," she said. "I'll be fine."

"No, I insist. I'm Schaeffer. I'm the owner of the Blue Spruce. I'm sorry we had to meet like this..."

"Hey, accidents happen. I'm Zoey Bella. Just call me Zoey. I'm just here with a few of my friends who came in this weekend, taking in the entertainment. It was great to see you helping out your friend with his performance tonight." Zoey felt there was more to Schaeffer than met the eye. "Got a chance to chat?"

Schaeffer couldn't believe it. This beautiful, elegant woman with real charm. He became almost as dazed as Bert right there on the spot. "J, ju, just wait, Zoey. I'll go fine someone to cover for me."

Meanwhile across the cafe, another unexpected turn was about to take place. Bert and Lisa were chatting with Cedric and Sophia, just catching up. A sturdy badger in a navy blue dress jacket approached Bert while Cedric was talking about Sophia's garden.

"Oh sorry to interrupt, I was watching the show tonight and was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment," said the badger, directing to Bert.

"Okay guys, I'll be back in a bit," Bert told his friends, as he and the badger went up to a couple of stools that were open at the bar.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Bert. I'm Blake Bold, the head producer for Canadiana Records."

Bert almost fell off his chair. "What...what brings you to these parts Mr. Bold?"

"Please, call me Blake. I was just taking a little vacation, since the Radical Lip tour ended about two weeks ago," said Blake. "I just needed some me time. I saw you were performing here tonight, so I stopped by. And I'm glad I did." Blake took a sip of his mixed rum before he continued. "I didn't know what to expect, but I sure liked what I saw tonight. How long have you been performing/writing music for?"

"Well, I have always had a passion for music, even as a tiny raccoon," explained Bert. "I decided to pursue it through university; I actually majored in music. I had a local band here with my friends for awhile; but it wasn't anything major, it was just a hobby as all my friends had careers and jobs. After a failed endorsement experiment, I went back to writing and working for The Evergreen Standard, which is the local newspaper that my friends and I started up. I just started performing again to take my mind off the girl I love; to channel my thoughts into positive energy."

"You definitely channel that energy positively," noted Blake. "I could see it in your performance. You're very charismatic, very approachable. I also love some of the songs you wrote; very creative. Especially the one you sang to your girlfriend as you zoned in on her from the stage."

"Why thank you, Blake," gushed Bert. "I have records and listen to a lot of the acts you manage. I really appreciate that compliment coming from someone of your ilk."

"You're welcome. I think I have a little business proposition for you to think about. My opening act for Radical Lip has just decided to go solo. I'm still looking for an opening act for next year's tour. I think you would be great; you just need a little seasoning."

"I'll have to mull it over, but that sounds great!" Bert said eagerly.

"I suggest that you go to some surrounding communities to perform in front of some different crowds. So, if you could go every Saturday and perform in a different venue, I think you should be ready by the time the tour starts next year if everything goes well. The tour doesn't start until May, so I will let you think about it over Christmas, then you can get back to me in the new year," Blake finished.

"That sounds like a plan," said Bert. "Wow! I can't wait to tell everyone! How about I introduce you to my friends; maybe buy you a round?"

Blake looked at Bert's attire. "I knew you were a blue-collar guy. That would be grand."

Bert was on Cloud Nine. And his friends were going to be thrilled to see Bert so focused again as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Christmas came too soon for the gang. Parties, food, and music filled the chilled, snowy air. Lisa was back for Christmas holidays; this was going to be a great Christmas. Schaeffer held a big supper on Christmas Eve at the Blue Spruce; the whole community basically crammed into the cafe. Instead of doing his normal act, Bert sang Christmas tunes. Part way through the gang joined him on stage; the whole building shook with the carols of the season. After about an hour, it was time to dip into the eggnog.

"Thiisss is greaattt!" shouted Bert after having one too many. "Eveery onnee iss heereee..." as he started to tip over.

"Bert I think you had a little too much," noted Lisa. She decided to go get Schaeffer to help him to their table, but realized he wouldn't be much help.

"LLLissaa," said a happily dazed Schaeffer, who was talking with Zoey and laughing at any joke that she told. "Whaatt, whhhatt abboutt Bert?"

Lisa just went and got her father George to help, who was starting to get a little cheery as well. The new mayor was chatting with some of the locals about an upcoming ski lodge project, but at least was still making some sense. Basically half of the patrons at the Blue Spruce had reached their climax, and Christmas was just great for them. Unfortunately the other half weren't thinking that way. Melissa found a passed out Ralph by the staircase; even Bentley got his hands on his father's glass, and felt a little dizzy dancing with Annie. And maybe, just maybe, Schaeffer would get enough courage to ask out Zoey.

* * *

Christmas came and went in a blur. Christmas supper for the raccoons was at George and Nicole's. Bert got Lisa a special sweater with a capital L on the front. Bentley got a new computer. Melissa gave Ralph a new swivel chair for The Standard office.

"Just wait honey, your present is coming later," smiled Ralph as he winked at her.

"You little dirty raccoon you!" said Melissa cheerfully.

While George and Nicole cleaned up the kitchen, Lisa and Bert couldn't get upstairs fast enough to make a little Christmas cheer of their own. But it wasn't rushed. Bert is always such a gentleman. He would listen to one of Lisa's dilemmas, and try to solve them quickly so he could start cuddling.

"Your fur is sooo soft," cooed Bert as he stroked his hand through her cheek fur.

"Your hands are so strong," whispered Lisa as she grabbed his hands and placed them along her hips.

After some groping, you probably would know just as boom goes the dynamite...

"Bert! Come and check out this new game on my new computer!" screamed Bentley from the other side of Lisa's door.

"Oh man, we really need to find our own place one of these days," Bert said to Lisa.

"Go away, Bentley! Come back in ten minutes," roared Lisa.

"I'll be there soon, okay lil' buddy?" replied Bert to the door.

After about five minutes, and Bentley's excessive nagging, both Bert and Lisa sighed. They got up off the bed and straightened themselves out; and came downstairs to spend the rest of the evening with the family.

* * *

Just before New Year's, Bert went around and asked his friends for their opinions on what he should do about his music career. Everyone would back Bert no matter which road he chose, but some didn't really agree with what he wanted to do.

"Remember the last time you wanted to be a superstar?" noted Ralph. "It got you into an 'Un' successful cologne commercial. Endless hype. Do you want to be disappointed again?"

"Now Ralph," chimed in Melissa. "That was for Cyril Sneer. You know he was just in it to make a quick buck. This is actually a real record producer."

"All we're saying Bert is not to get your hopes up. We want you to stay positive; that is one of your great qualities," said Ralph. "Just enjoy what you do and take in every moment."

Melissa smiled at Ralph for the kind words.

"Thanks you guys. I really needed you to be honest with me; your opinion really matters to me," smiled Bert. "I know I can get a little ahead of myself at times."

"A little?" questioned Melissa.

"Okay, I always get ahead of myself. I just need to keep an even keel, and you guys do a great job of that." Melissa smiled and gave Bert a hug. After a moment, Bert continued. "I am just going to work hard and see where this road takes me."

"We'll be rooting for you!" said Ralph and Melissa in harmony.

Now, it was onto his true love, Lisa. Lisa didn't seem to have a problem with Bert pursuing his music; she was away at school most of the time anyways.

"Could I come on the road with you this summer?" asked Lisa.

"You don't even need to ask," chuckled Bert over the phone. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

After clearing some hurdles, Bert now knew it was down to business. He really wanted this opportunity to work. This was HIS opportunity; not his friend's dreams.

* * *

The pigs thought they could get away with it. The print was ordered. It came to the mansion on time. They just needed to close the deal. Every day, the boys would usually pick up the mail at the front door. But for the one day that they needed to pull through, the pigs couldn't deliver.

"Package for Floyd Pig," said the stork mailman to Cyril at the front door.

"A package for the pigs?" questioned Cyril. "It must be Armageddon."

Cyril signed for the package. 'Who would order a rectangular looking box that says fragile?' he asked himself. Then he knew the pigs were up to something. He found the pigs in the kitchen making lunch.

"Here's a package that came for you, boys," said Cyril. "I wonder what it could be..."

The boys stopped and were silent for a moment, trying to come up with a good excuse that their boss would believe.

"Oh, our new mirror is here," said Boyd.

"Yeah, our old mirror has a smudge on it," noted Lloyd.

"Uh huh. A little thick do be a mirror, don't you think?" prodded Cyril. "Why don't you open it?"

The pigs knew they couldn't stall any longer. The jig was up.

"He broke it," as Lloyd panicked and pointed to Floyd.

"Broke what?" asked Cyril. "The mirror?"

"Nope. We were cleaning up this past fall and broke one of your Henri de la Possum prints," said a shaking Floyd.

"WHAT? That piece cost me a small mortgage!" roared Cyril.

"Relax, sir. Remember your blood pressure..." said the boys together, hoping that reason would work.

"Relax? I'll show you relaxed!" Cyril went and booted each pig out of the kitchen. He then took the print out of its package, and hung it on an empty spot in the hall where the original print was before. He always thought something was missing there; he now knew what it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was a cold winter in the Evergreen Forest this year. Life was difficult just to get around the Forest with all of the snowfall; never mind trying to get your work done. But The Standard still thrived, and with Bert starting down the music path, the newspaper became more popular than ever.

"Bert, our readers want to know more about you than the columns that you write," said Ralph one day at the Standard office. "I think we need a private line just for you around here," he joked.

The gang had a good laugh. Bert was happy. He was focused, energetic, and very helpful. It seemed to everyone that the Bert of old was back.

* * *

Bert started going around to different towns in March. He would perform in a new town every Saturday night, with Blake checking in on him after each show. He also performed at Lisa's school pub as well. The girls went wild over him there. But Lisa knew that Bert was her star; and Bert knew that Lisa would always be his sunshine.

On a Wednesday evening in mid-April, Bert was doing his usual set at the Blue Spruce. He noticed that Schaeffer was very happy lately.

"So, what new, Schaeffer?" asked Bert after coming off stage.

"Oh, I'm finally happy that spring is coming," said Schaeffer.

But Bert knew something else was making him happy. Just then, Zoey walked through the door, and Schaeffer couldn't take his eyes off of the pristine beauty.

"Schaeffer, I could use another..." but Schaeffer's attention was miles away. Zoey came and sat down next to Bert at the bar.

"Hi Schaeffer. How's the cafe treating you these days?" she asked. Schaeffer hadn't seen Zoey since the Valentine's Day dance.

"Ooohh, fine," said Schaeffer. "Would you like something to drink?"

"A merlot please," said Zoey.

"It's in the back, I'll go and get it," said Schaeffer. "Don't go away!"

Zoey smiled and looked over to Bert.

"Hey, are you Bert Raccoon?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," said Bert. "Nice to meet you. And you are?"

"Zoey, Zoey Bella."

"What a pretty name." Bert then studied Zoey's physical features for a moment, which in his mind weren't that far off from Lisa's. "I bet a lot of guys hit on you all the time."

"Yeah," she sighed. "But not the right guy I'm looking for."

"I bet he will realize one day that you really care for him. Once he does, he wouldn't let you out of his sight! I know I wouldn't," said Bert with a sheepish smile.

"Why thank you, Bert," as Zoey smiled. "And I hope you have great success on the road. It's always great to see local guys like you get that big break."

Schaeffer finally came back with the merlot. He poured it into a wine glass and handed it to Zoey. Bert noticed that his hand was shaking; 'Schaeffer is NEVER nervous' he thought. Then rather clumsily, Zoey spilt the wine over her white and blue sundress.

"Oh dammit! The only good dress I got! What a winner I am!" said Zoey, half jokingly.

"Don't worry about that," Schaeffer said, sort of fidgeting at the same time. "I got some club soda in the back."

Bert knew something was up between the two, but he would have to ask Schaeffer another day.

* * *

It was mid-May. Blake Bold signed Bert to a one-year contract, so he could tour with Radical Lip and open for them on their upcoming tour. Blake heard nothing but positive comments about Bert, and with his prior experience, thought this move would be a no-brainer. Lisa was now done school for the summer, and decided to go on the road with Bert instead of working at the museum. It's an opportunity of a lifetime, right? Besides, they got to be on their own together, which they couldn't do much of here at home.

The mood in the Raccoondominium was very solemn as Bert packed. His friends were sad that he was leaving; although only for awhile. Bert was the spark in their everyday lives; he kept everyone on their toes.

"Don't worry guys," said an upbeat Bert to the gang. "I'll be back in September. I will definitely write your guys to keep you up to speed of the tour. Besides, I won't be alone." Then he looked over adoringly to Lisa.

Lisa was just helping Bert with the last of his belongings. Her feelings for Bert were mutual, as Bert could just see the fire in her eyes.

"Well, Bert, good luck," said Cedric in a mixed excited and saddened tone.

"Every time that we make peanut butter sandwiches, we'll think of you," piped up Melissa.

"We will?" asked a confused Ralph. Melissa frowns and punches Ralph in the arm. "Oh, of course we will. We'll put your updates of the tour in the Standard, to keep everyone informed."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Ralphie," smiled Bert. Who's going to help you guys out with the Standard while I'm gone?"

"Bentley will deliver the papers, and my old friend from university is coming for a bit," noted Ralph. "Jack Bouncer. You remember him. We had some crazy nights, huh? Anyways, he's taking a bit of a hiatus from his writing to help us out."

"The Standard shouldn't skip a beat then," said Bert. Bert quickly remembered some of those wild nights in college. "Yeah, those were good times. Now I'm going off to make some more!"

As Bert and Lisa walked to the door, everyone exchanged good-byes and hugs. The two raccoons walked towards the train station without a care in the world; they knew they had each other. But little did they know, the life they know now will never be the same again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In just over a three month span, the tour was going to make 35 stops across the country. They would be playing at provincial fairs, clubs, and even large venues of over 20,000 as well. Bert always relished the attention; the more the better. But after awhile, even attention seekers get a little tired.

"Wow, I know we have been on tour only a month, but I am starting to get a little worn down," Bert told Blake one day. "Got any suggestions?"

"You have to know when to run wild and when to take it easy," said Blake. "Get your rest. Getting sick is no good. It means disappointed fans and lost revenue."

Thankfully, Bert knew all about the dangers of drugs. University had some good times, but some trying ones as well.

* * *

When he was not on stage or signing autographs (Bert was starting to become a bit of a heartthrob on tour), he spent every moment he could with Lisa. Even though he should have been resting, he would be thinking of more songs to write about his sweetheart, that, and the extra sex that came with the private territory.

"Guess who!" as Lisa came up from behind Bert and covered his eyes. "You need to relax a little." Lisa grabbed Bert's notepad and tossed it into the corner.

"At least your little brother can't walk in on us now," Bert huffed as he was trying to catch his breath in between smooches.

"Oh, Bert. I want you. Just shut up and kiss me," demanded Lisa.

* * *

With Bert being his normal, out-going self, he became pretty good friends with the members of Radical Lip as the tour progressed. So close in fact, that they told him some of their groupie stories from years gone by. As he heard more of those stories, Bert became more confident that he made the right decision to bring along his sweetheart. The decision was two-fold; so his centrepiece was there to experience the wonderful opportunity that he was given, and for him to stay out of trouble. But something was about to happen that would halt this great experience very quickly.

It was the third week of August, and the tour was starting to wrap up. Bert would have about a month off once the tour concluded after the Labour Day weekend, and then he would start recording his first album in the middle of October. The tour has been very successful, and Bert was basically guaranteed to open up for Radical Lip on next year's tour. The stop tonight was in Edmonton, as they started the tour on the east coast and worked their way west. Only 4 more stops. Bert was getting excited to come home again. Lisa was sad that university would be starting up again in a few weeks, but she would be able to cherish all of the memories of this magical summer forever. Up until this point.

While he was performing his set, Bert felt a bit of a chill come over him. Not a good chill. He then noticed someone in the audience that looked very familiar. She was good to him in the past, so he couldn't understand why he had this feeling. After he finished his set, there was an intermission before Radical Lip started. Once Bert was backstage, one of the roadies came up to him.

"Someone wants to see you," said the roadie, which was a young male weasel.

"Tell them that I will sign autographs in about five minutes," said Bert.

"She wants to see you now," said the weasel roadie, who was starting to get a little uneasy.

"All right, let her in. Just keep an eye on us in case things get out of hand," said Bert, directing the roadie to the door.

The door opened. A tall (but shorter than Lisa), picturesque raccoon ran towards Bert. She gave him a huge hug. "You were great out there. It's been a long time, Bert."

Bert couldn't believe it. He felt that same chill, but he felt happy to see her at the same time. 'At least Lisa isn't here yet' his mind was thankful. "Nice to see you again, Delilah."

"What happened to you? After you graduated from university, I never saw you again," said Delilah. "I have been trying to track you down, because we have much to talk about."

Thinking nothing of it, he agreed. "Sure. I'll just be a minute." Bert went and changed his sweater and washed his face, and told the roadies that he would sign some autographs later.

Bert and Delilah went and sat at a card table in his dressing room. "So, what's new Delilah?" Bert asked curiously.

"I know we broke up when you were in your last year of university," reminisced Delilah. "We were going on different paths in life; you were still a free spirit, while I wanted to take our relationship to the next level and settle down."

Bert nodded his head in agreement. "I still think of what might have been every now and again. But I have moved on, I'm dating someone very special right now. She's the love of my life."

Delilah froze for a bit, as she didn't know what to say next. "I have sort of moved on as well, but when I heard you were coming here, I had to see you; to patch up old wounds."

"Wounds?" asked Bert, feeling that chill come over him again. "I thought we left on good terms."

"We did, Bert. We both agreed to end it, about February that year," recalled Delilah. "But there's something you oughta know, and there's no easy way of saying it...you're a father."

Bert fainted on the spot. Delilah ran out and grabbed the paramedic that was on the tour staff. After a few moments, Bert regained consciousness with the beaver paramedic holding up three fingers. Once Bert answered correctly, he gave the beaver a thumbs-up and turned his attention back to Delilah.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Bert," worried Delilah. "Here, have some water. I'll let you collect your marbles for a few moments."

"MARBLES?" shouted Bert. "How about totally changing my life? You should have told me..."

"I know I should have. But you were living a different style of life; we cut ties. I have been doing okay on my own, I just thought that my little girl should know her daddy," said Delilah.

"How did this all happen?" asked Bert, trying to remember his past.

"It was winter break. Remember that time we went up to Jasper? We had such a great time with our friends," said Delilah. "I could also remember the one night that we spent together in the cabin; you were such a gentleman with a wild streak. I didn't think anything of it either; we had done it before and I didn't get pregnant. When we decided to break up, I didn't know yet. I didn't know until late April, after the finals were over."

"So you just kept me in the dark?" asked a confused Bert.

"Like I said, I regret it now. Every child deserves to know their parents. I have never told her anything bad about you; she is still very young," said Delilah. "She is at my parents tonight. Do you want to come see her? She's very curious, just like her father."

Bert knew he couldn't leave Lisa hanging, but he did want to see his daughter. "I'll just tell the guys I'm stepping out for a bit. I really want to see her." Bert started to smile, cracking over the guilt. "What's her name?"

"Cynthia," said Delilah. "The cutest little 4 year old on the planet."

* * *

Bert and Delilah went to her parent's place in Edmonton. Cynthia was sleeping when they came in. Delilah's parents just put her down; they didn't want Bert and Delilah to wake her. So they both crept quietly to her bedside.

"What a beautiful ray of sunshine," he whispered. "She looks just like you, Delilah."

"She might look like me, but she's definitely a daddy's girl," said Delilah, softly. "I'll leave you alone with her for awhile."

"Thank you," said Bert. He just couldn't believe the new little treasure that his eyes were fixed on. He just watched her sleep peacefully for about five minutes, just letting the pressures of the day drain away. He knelt beside the bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead, then left the room.

"Delilah, she's so lovely," smiled Bert. But then a cloud of nerves came over him. "I better get back to the concert, Lisa will probably start to wonder where I've gone. Oh, my God, what am I going to tell her?" Bert started to panic.

"I'll phone you when you get done with your tour," said Delilah. "We'll just keep it on the down low for now; I know you have other things on the go. What's your number?"

Bert jotted down his number and gave it to Delilah. "I'll be done after the Labour Day weekend; you can call me then. But I have to tell Lisa; it wouldn't be fair to her."

"Your choice. But you take care of yourself," said Delilah, and they hugged.

As Bert left, he was just so confused. "What do I do next?" he wondered aloud. But one thing kept coming up in his mind. 'I can't lie to my family and friends.'

* * *

Bert reluctantly came back to the concert. Lisa was waiting for him just outside the dressing room, as so were a few fans. He swept past the fans, who were shocked by Bert's abruptness. He grabbed Lisa's hand nervously. "We got to talk now, Lisa."

"What's wrong, Bert?" asked a concerned Lisa. "You look like you just lost your best friend."

They got into his dressing room, and closed the door. They hugged for a long while, with Bert still trembling. Lisa got the vibe that this wasn't going to be good.

"There is something you got to know, sweetheart," said Bert. "Something that is going to make you very angry, but I understand." He looked up to her rather ashamed. "I haven't been totally honest with you."

"You can tell me anything, Bert. I have told you my fears, and we faced them head on. We can get though anything together. Remember a few summers ago?" Lisa smiled and grabbed Bert's hands.

"Here it goes," he sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm a father."

She dropped his hands. "WHAT?" Lisa yelled. "How, how did this happen? How could you..."

"It's not recent. It was when I was still in university," said Bert. "I dated this girl, Delilah, for about three years. We broke up in my last semester at school. She was at the concert here tonight."

"But the roadies told me you stepped out! You weren't..."

"No, no; you know I wouldn't do that!" pleaded Bert in an agitated tone. "You know I wouldn't cheat on you, never."

Lisa looked into his eyes and could see the hurt and sensitivity in them. She relaxed a bit, and then grabbed his hand again. "Go on, Bert."

"It was winter break that semester. We went to Jasper, and had a great time. We had one night together there. We had done it before, but I must have not been wearing protection that night. We broke up about two weeks after the trip, as we both decided to go our separate ways. She didn't find out that she was pregnant until after finals."

"So what took her so long to find you?" asked Lisa. "Every child should know its father. Do you know it's yours?"

"Yeah, I do," said Bert. "She was only with me, and she just figured it was for the best up until now. She told me that she was doing okay; she just thought that she could tell me while I was here. She did."

"Who is she?" asked Lisa. "And her child."

"My old girlfriend was Delilah Blackmask."

Lisa was shocked. She couldn't believe her ears. "You mean...David's older sister?"

Bert froze for a minute, thinking of Lisa's high school boyfriend. Then he nodded his head.

"She told me that she didn't know the baby's father!" roared Lisa. "Why that little..."

"She just wanted to keep quiet," said Bert. "I'm not defending what she did. My daughter is Cynthia."

Both raccoons just looked at each other. Both of them were wounded; tears starting welling up in their eyes. They went and hugged each other tightly.

"What are we going to do?" questioned Lisa as she lowered her head. "I never wanted anything to come between us. Now this whole summer feels like a distant memory."

Bert put his hands on her shoulders, and looked up to her. "We'll get through this; we'll deal with it after the tour. I may have a daughter out there, but you're still my number one angel."

Lisa lifted her head and smiled. "Thank you, I really needed to hear that."

And with that, both raccoons embraced and wouldn't stop. So much in fact, that Bert put up a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on his dressing room door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The tour came to an end, and Bert was happy for it. He had a great time, and made some pretty good green along the way. But he was exhausted, and he had a bumpy end to the tour. He came back home with mixed feelings. With Lisa in hand, he was so happy to see the gang again.

"Hey guys, I missed you so much!" cried Bert. The gang gave a big group hug. "What's new?"

"Well," said Ralph "not much. It has been pretty relaxed here, almost dull without you here this summer. I'll tell you, Jack hasn't changed one bit! He left last weekend; his columns were okay, but I can't wait for yours again!"

"You know Pop is always looking for that new business venture," said Cedric. "He started working on an idea that involved eyeglasses changing into sunglasses in the sun; it's kind of crazy. And the pigs, well, they are the pigs."

"Oh, you're forgetting one thing, Cedric," chimed in Sophia, as she held out her hand. "We're getting married, Bert!"

"That's great!" said an ecstatic Bert, his eyes widening looking at the huge rock. "Congratulations you two! Boy, I have a whopper of a story to tell you guys, but that can wait for now. What's new, Schaeffer?"

"Oh, not much. Just gearing up for the fall fair. At least now we have our main act back to perform!" smiled Schaeffer.

"You and I definitely have to have a little chat," said Bert. "Don't be so modest. I think you're happy for another reason." Bert winked at Schaeffer, and Schaeffer smirked a bit.

And with that, everyone helped with Bert's luggage, and were off to the Raccoondominium.

* * *

Later on that evening at the Raccoondominium, it was just like old times. As Melissa was preparing supper, they chatted back and forth about the stories of the tour and the Evergreen Forest. Then Bert dropped the bombshell.

"There is something I need to tell you guys," said Bert, quelling the chatter. "Remember I said earlier that I had a whopper of a story, well here's front page material. Do you guys remember Delilah from university?"

Ralph grinned. "Yeah, you two were basically inseparable in school. I was surprised when you two called it quits."

"You were a very cute couple," added Melissa.

"Well, she came to my show in Edmonton. It was nice to see her again, but not for THIS reason."

"What reason?" they asked.

"I have a daughter."

The couple couldn't believe their ears. "Good one, Bert," said Ralph. "And the dish ran away with the spoon."

"No, it's true. It was winter break in Jasper. It was about two weeks before we broke up. There was one night..."

Ralph gulped and Melissa stood at the stove as if a dazed cloud came over her. She was so stunned, that Melissa dropped her wooden spoon in the stew.

"We used protection every other time we had sex," remembered a dejected Bert. "We both had a little too much to drink, and we did love each other."

"Well, everyone makes mistakes in life," said Ralph, trying to lighten the mood. "But some are easier to back track than others. What are your plans now?"

"I actually went and saw my daughter in Edmonton after my performance. Cynthia is four now. She is such an angel," smiled Bert. "I only saw her while she was sleeping; afterwards Delilah told me that she would call me to talk about this situation after the tour."

"That could be anytime now. How did Lisa react?" asked a still shaken Melissa.

"She was very angry and hurt at first," said Bert. "But then she realized that I was kept in the dark all this time, and I was as hurt as much as she was. That's the great thing about Lisa; she is so caring and forgiving."

"She definitely is a balanced young woman," noted Ralph of his niece.

"But it gets more complicated than a soap opera," said Bert. "Delilah's younger brother is David Blackmask, who was Lisa's high school sweetheart. David never told her who Cynthia's father was, or if he knew at all."

"Wow, just like Another World," said Melissa. "Unfortunately, this is real life. You have to figure out how to balance this dilemma. Whatever route you choose, Ralph and I will back you one hundred percent."

"Thanks guys, I really needed to hear that," said an appreciative Bert. "But hey, this is supposed to be a fun night! Let's enjoy it!"

* * *

A few days later, after everything settled down, Delilah contacted Bert.

"I have been doing some thinking, and I really want to be a part of Cynthia's life," said Bert over the phone.

"I knew you would want that," replied Delilah. "That's the noble part about you; you always try to look for a solution. But it's not going to be easy. I live two hours away from the Evergreen Forest."

"I want to see her as often as possible," said Bert, trying not to sound too desperate. "Weekends, holidays..."

"I know, Bert. But I don't want to uproot her right away from the only life she's known," as Delilah cut off Bert. "How about I'll bring her out for Thanksgiving. As long as you're still in the Forest at that time."

"Actually I will be leaving for Vancouver right after that weekend, so that would be great."

"Changing the subject, what does your girlfriend think of this?" asked Delilah. "This would be quite a shock for her."

"Well, Lisa is okay with it," replied Bert. "She is a great girl..."

"You said Liiisa?" stumbled Delilah. "As in Lisa Raccoon?"

"Yep, Lisa Raccoon, David's ex," said Bert.

Delilah didn't know what to say. She had told David to lie all these years about Cynthia's real father. She knew this was not going to go over well.

"You better talk to Lisa first," said Delilah. "I'll get back to you in a few days." Abruptly, Delilah hung up without saying good-bye.

"That's odd," said a baffled Bert. "I better check with Lisa again, but I thought she told me that it was okay. I never heard Delilah that nervous," he told himself.

* * *

This upcoming weekend is always a special one in the forest; it's the fall fair. The booths were crowded with friends and relatives; everyone was enjoying themselves. The pigs were banned from judging any competitions and the mountain was dormant; so the weekend went on without a hitch. Except for one thing.

"George, have you heard from Lisa?" asked Bert as he was helping serve ribs at George's cook-off booth.

"Yeah, she said that she would be here tonight, just in time for the hoedown," said George. "She told me she had a basketball camp this weekend, so she couldn't get away any earlier. But one thing worries me, Bert. She seems a little aloof lately. Do you know what's wrong?"

Bert remembered he had only told Lisa, Melissa, Ralph and Cedric about his daughter. Just then, Schaeffer came by, which was a real welcome distraction.

"Hey Bert, do you want to help judge the jam competition?" asked Schaeffer. "But there's no peanut butter, so the choice is up to you."

"That aside, of COURSE!" Bert shouted happily. As he left, George had this weird feeling in his stomach, something that both Lisa and Bert weren't telling him.

Later on that evening, the hoedown came and Lisa still wasn't around. Bert was getting a bit worried; so were Lisa's parents. It wasn't like her to skip out on her plans. Besides, Bert and Lisa have been basically inseparable since Mount Vulcan erupted.

After performing a few songs for the hoedown, Bert grabbed a chair and started drinking a Pilsner, waiting for his sunshine to come around. He was growing more disappointed as the evening progressed.

"Why so sad, Bert?" asked Bentley, coming over after just dancing with Annie. He looked around, and couldn't spot his sister. "I thought my sis was coming home."

"I haven't seen her, lil' buddy," said a somber Bert. "Go have fun. I'll be fine." As Bentley left, Bert started to chug another brew.

The gang came over and tried to cheer Bert up throughout the evening. But they thought something was up too. Ralph and Melissa knew about the friction between the young couple lately; they just didn't seem as close as they were before the tour. That was understandable. But Schaeffer didn't seem to notice. He was too busy with Zoey.

"Oh, I love this song; wanna dance?" asked Zoey, as the cover band started playing a Garth Brooks tune.

"I'm, I'm kinda clumsy," said Schaeffer.

"Come on!" said Zoey as she pulled Schaeffer from his seat. Schaeffer tried his best to just get through the song without stepping on her toes. Right at this moment, he felt something that his heart has been longing for quite a while. That fire that needed stoking. He just had to ask, no matter what the answer was.

"Do you want to go on a dat...I mean dance again?" asked Schaeffer, nervously.

Zoey just smiled. "I would love to do both, Schaeffer."

Relieved, Schaeffer grabbed Zoey and started waltzing around the room. "You're not as clumsy as you let on," laughed Zoey.

* * *

"Well, now you found him, so what do you really want?" yelled Lisa. "Now that he is pursuing his dreams, you just want to bring him down!"

"That's not true!" cried back Delilah, almost in tears. "I knew Bert was a talented musician, but his tour had nothing to do with telling him about his daughter. He needed to know sometime."

"I just find it pretty convenient that you came out with it now," chimed Lisa. "I have known you for about the last five years; the whole time Cynthia has been alive. Why would you lie to your family and friends about her father? What would you have to lose?"

"Like I told you, Bert and I went our separate ways," said Delilah. "We actually broke up before you started seeing my brother. I didn't even know that Bert and you were together until he told me on the phone last week. That aside, we couldn't be a couple now."

"Really?" asked a confused Lisa. "I thought you just wanted Bert and his new found wealth."

"Come on, Lisa, you know me better than that," replied Delilah. "I have always put Cynthia first. I sacrificed a career; my dreams for her. Trust me, when you have a child of your own, you'll know."

Lisa then backtracked in her mind to the times she would come over with David to Delilah's. She was always working two jobs; just trying to make ends meet. But Cynthia would always be number one. Actually, Lisa could remember taking Delilah shopping with her one time; they had a blast. They became friends. And she adored Cynthia as well. Lisa shook away the memory from her mind and saw Delilah looking at her saddened and afraid; afraid of what she might say next.

"I'm sorry, Delilah," sighed Lisa. "Bert and I have cleared so many hurdles; we have come such a long way. And after I heard that he was a father, I just felt so..."

"Unimportant?" finished Delilah. "You felt that you were number two now, no matter what Bert said. But trust me, Bert will always care for you. When we were together, he was great. So adventurous, so kind."

"And he still is," said Lisa. "After he told me, he reassured me that he wanted to be with me and still sort everything out. He really cares. He wears his heart on his sleeve."

"I don't want to push him into fatherhood; I just want him to know his daughter," said Delilah. "If he wants to know her more, I won't deny it. As long as you're comfortable with it."

"I enjoy Cynthia, I really do," smiled Lisa. "She is a great little girl. I can't wait to see her on Thanksgiving."

With that, they hugged. They both knew deep down that they could be friends again. As she left the house, Lisa felt guilty that she stood up Bert; but she needed to do it for their relationship. Now she had that peace of mind that their relationship has been missing for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Bert finally received a phone call from Lisa the next morning. He was very relieved to know that his sunshine was alright.

"I was so worried about you; I was pacing the whole night. I was so looking forward to last night," said Bert. "What were you up to that was so important to miss the hoedown?"

"I'm not going to lie, Bert," sighed Lisa. "I went over to Delilah's last night."

"You what?" shouted Bert, as his calmness turned into fear. "That wasn't a good idea, Lisa. This is something that I..."

"No Bert, this was something I needed to do for me," cut in Lisa. "I know it's your fight with Delilah to see Cynthia, but I was having doubts about US."

"Lisa, you should have told me," said Bert, with sadness in his voice. "You know we can tell each other anything. This is no different."

"I'm sorry, Bert!" said Lisa, almost breaking down. "After everything we've been through, I just can't stand the thought of losing you!"

"There there. You know I'll never leave you. I meant it that night when I told you about Cynthia; and I mean it now." Bert allowed Lisa to collect herself for a moment. "So, what went down?"

"I wanted to know if she just wanted your money," said Lisa, embarrassed. "I knew her before when I was dating David; it just seemed her timing was odd coming out about you being Cynthia's father now. She never told me or David."

"I will support Cynthia, but I'm not going to roll over for Delilah," finished Bert.

"I don't think she's going to take you for everything, if that's what you're thinking," said Lisa. "I know her better than that. I was just a little insecure."

"I feel better now that we talked about this," said Bert. "I felt that we have been a little distant lately; pardon the pun! I would do anything for you; just to see you smile lights up my world."

"I love you Bert. You always try to do the right thing," with a cheerful tone coming back into Lisa's voice. "We'll make this work, just like every other hurdle we have overcome."

"I love you too, honey," replied Bert. "And I have a surprise for you. But you'll have to wait to find out."

"As long as it's not another child, I can't wait!" said Lisa jokingly.

"I can guarantee it!" with a kiss over the phone, Bert hung up. He finally felt that their relationship had cleared another hurdle in the right direction.

* * *

Bert gave Lisa a big shock the following weekend. Since Bentley delivered the Standard on the weekends anyway, he took the bus to see Lisa. Let's just say it surprised everyone. He got to her dorm room on Saturday right after lunch.

"Hi, is anyone home?" Bert asked as he knocked on the worn wood door, seeing it slightly ajar. "Lisa?"

Lisa was not home yet, but her place was unusually messy. The bed was ruffled, books were littered everywhere, and the smell of stale pizza filled the air. Then a voice came calling from behind Bert. "Lisa? Lisa? Are you..."

"Who are you?" asked Bert, looking at the raccoon behind him. "And what brings you to Lisa's room?"

"I was just coming back for my books," replied the raccoon. He was taller, younger, and more athletic than Bert. "Hey, nice sweater. Is it the same sweater you wore in grade four?"

Bert sort of flushed as the fellow raccoon burned him on that one. "Hey, it's all a matter of style!" shot back Bert. "Besides, I don't know too many fourth graders that have gone across the country opening up for Radical Lip."

"Very clever," said the raccoon. "I knew I've seen you somewhere before! Glad to me you, Bert. I'm David Blackmask. I'm just here to pick up my things from last night."

"Nice to meet you, David." Bert wondered as they shook hands. "Do you hang out with Lisa often?"

"We take some of the same classes together, and are study partners," said David. "But that's as far as it goes. Besides, Lisa really is crazy about you."

"Really? She tells you that?" asked Bert. "I know you two were together..."

"But that's in the past. Since she moved to the Evergreen Forest a few years ago, we kind of grew apart. We connected a bit here at university; but it's not the same spark. She's moved on."

"And you?" asked Bert, who was now in the middle of twenty questions. Just then, Lisa came into the room.

"Bert! I didn't expect you here!" Lisa shrieked as she ran towards her beau. "I thought..."

"I know we weren't supposed to see each other until Thanksgiving, but I couldn't wait!" said Bert, hugging his hands around Lisa's waist. "We have to make up for last weekend."

Lisa giggled. "I see you have already met David. We were working together on a paper last night. He was just coming back to help me clean up."

'Must have been quite a study session' thought Bert, sarcastically.

David went and gathered his things, and headed for the door. "Glad to meet you, Bert. Keep up the great work with your music. I'll see you in class Tuesday, Lisa?"

"You bet, enjoy the weekend!" said Lisa, yawning.

"Are you tired, Lisa?" asked Bert. "How about some cuddling, so we can make up for lost time?"

"Sounds like a plan, but I need to tell my friends across the hall to count me out for the shopping trip this afternoon, so I'll be back!" Lisa said excitedly as she ran out the door.

Bert started making himself comfortable as he took off his sweater and tossed it over a chair. Even though it was a small room, it was better than getting caught at the Raccoondominium or George and Nicole's. As he walked over to the bed, he saw an empty bottle of rum sticking out from underneath the bed. Furthermore, there were a couple of cans of beer behind the bed.

"Must of had a little fun last night too," kidded Bert to himself. "I remember the days."

But something caught his eye that made his gut twist into knots. He noticed a half full glass of beer on the dresser, with a capsule shell beside it. Right then and there, Bert knew what had happened. Besides, David never did answer his question about his feelings for Lisa. After a few minutes, Lisa came back, and got into something a little more comfortable.

"Now I'm ready for some cuddling," smiled Lisa, rather sleepily as she crawled onto the single bed with Bert.

"Well, it looks like one of us had a good time last night," said Bert, holding up the empty mickey of rum.

"Oh that," smirked Lisa. "David, my classmate Nancy, and myself were working on a term paper. Since it was getting late, David decided to bring over some booze. We almost finished the paper, and Nancy had one drink. She left, and David and I drank some more. I think I had two more and then..." Lisa stopped and felt a rush of guilt come over her like a tidal wave as she was searching her mind. "I, I can't remember."

"I'm not your father, Lisa. You don't have to hide anything from me."

"No, really, I can't remember," stumbled Lisa. "I think I blacked out."

Bert walked over to the dresser and pointed to the plastic capsule beside the half full glass of beer. "I think this helped."

Lisa was numb with shock. She just thought that because she didn't drink much, that she just got drunk. "That's why I feel a little tired," she said. "I never knew..."

"You trusted David," said Bert. "He was your high school sweetheart. You've moved on, but I'm not so sure about David."

"What are we going to do now, Bert?" Lisa started to cry. "I didn't really think of how much time David and I were spending together. I'm so stupid. What if..."

"Don't even think of that," as Bert came over and gave her a big hug and kiss. "I came here to make you feel better. We'll get through this just like everything else." Bert and Lisa then locked eyes. "You know I am here to ride along in this journey forever with you."

"Oh Bert," smiled Lisa, wiping away a tear. They climbed into bed and wrapped around each other, face to face. "I can always count on you."

* * *

Ralph and Melissa were happy that Bert was back in town, but unfortunately their alone time suffered. Now with Bert gone for the weekend, they got to spend a little time together.

"Ralph, can you help me with the carrots?" shouted Melissa from the garden.

Ralph had just finished reading his fine work with The Standard and sighed. "Coming, honey." Ralph walked outside and saw Melissa's fur glistening in the afternoon sun. "You know, Melissa, it's been awhile since we..."

Melissa turned around and stared at Ralph, who had a rare twinkle in his eye. Melissa chuckled and said "Yeah, it's been awhile since you helped me with the garden. Come over here. I think some sun will do you good."

After Ralph walked over without hesitation, Melissa yanked his arm and he toppled over onto her. They laughed, and realized that they were face to face and ready for a kiss...

"Hi Uncle Ralph, Aunt Melissa!" it was Bentley. "I just thought I would pick up Bert's paper bag...is this what they call the birds and the bees?" Bentley asked, sort of shielding his eyes away from the giddy couple.

"Oh no, Bentley, we're just picking some vegetables," said Ralph.

"Right on top of Aunt Melissa?" asked Bentley.

This awkward situation wasn't going to get any easier, so the two love-struck raccoons got up and dusted themselves off.

"The vegetables...I mean Bert's paper bag is up in his room," fumbled Melissa.

Bentley went into the Raccoondominium and got the bag. He knew that his aunt and uncle loved each other, but the immature raccoon just hadn't reached that faze in his life to feel that way about a woman. "That was weird," he mumbled to himself. "I better call next time."

After Bentley left, the vegetables were on the back burner. Ralph lifted up Melissa and headed for the bedroom. They weren't going to miss this opportunity.

* * *

Cedric had taken a rain check on Bentley's swimming offer, so he decided to see what Annie was up too. He sauntered over to her tree house and knocked on the door. An older female raccoon appeared. She was taller than Melissa, but basically had the same features. She wore a sundress with a bandana tied around her head; for the moment she looked like a French maid. "Oh, hi Bentley. Are you looking for Annie?"

"Yes, Mrs. Ringtail," answered Bentley. "Is she home?"

"Yes she is, just wait. I'll call her," then Mrs. Ringtail frowned a little. She took off her bandana, revealing a lush set of darker gray locks. "Next time Bentley, please call me Maxie. Mrs. Ringtail is a little too formal for me." She then went and got Annie, who was happy to see him.

"Bentley! I thought you were going to go to the lake with Cedric," said Annie. "What brings you here?"

"Cedric had to do something with the Orphan's fund foundation, so he couldn't come," said Bentley. "I was wondering if you would like to join me."

Annie couldn't believe Bentley's randomness. "Of course! I thought you would never ask!"

"Anytime," said Bentley, with an innocent smile.

The two young raccoons were off. Bentley thought that if he cared for Annie well enough, he might not have to wait until forty to get his first kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

While Bert was spending his free time with Lisa, David decided to retreat to his sister's for the rest of the weekend to see his niece, as well as go over their latest plans of their master scheme.

"Well, I think I got one step closer to Lisa," said David to his sister after watching Cynthia run into her bedroom.

"We had to get the plan rolling sometime," noted Delilah, who was picking up some toys in the living room. "We both know what we want. I want my daughter and myself to be happy, and you to have your dream girl back."

"The plan has worked so far. Lisa felt a bit tired this morning, but no damage done. I tried that drug you gave me, and I think that dosage is perfect. She won't know what's coming next."

"Just don't get caught, you fool!" scolded Delilah. "I think this plan will be a little tougher to execute than first thought; those two raccoons really do love each other. But if we play our cards right, we will both win. Here's the next step..."

* * *

Bert came back to the Forest after his delightful weekend with Lisa. Even though a black cloud seemed to follow them both lately, Bert felt that their relationship had really grown close again. They felt that they could tackle anything together.

Fall was sneaking up and it was time for the harvest to come in. Schaeffer was planning the big Thanksgiving feast. Bert was starting to gear himself up for his album recording in Vancouver. But he couldn't keep the story of his estranged child under wraps much longer.

"How does George know?" asked Bert.

"He is my brother, Bert," said Ralph. "Besides, you couldn't keep it a secret forever. Word gets around fast in this town, especially with George being the mayor. He's coming over this afternoon after he finishes cleaning up some accounting work at his office. And he didn't sound too pleased when I last talked to him."

"I wouldn't blame him," said a deflated Bert, who was nervously playing with an apple on the kitchen table. "I have to face the music sometime. That's what happens when I live on the edge."

"As long as you don't go over," replied Ralph, as he patted Bert on the shoulder. "Melissa and I are off to the Standard office. You'll come by later?"

"Of course, Ralph." Ralph and Melissa wished him luck as they left the Raccoondominium. With his wild imagination, Bert started thinking of the worst case scenarios that could happen between him and George. Bert didn't know what to expect, since he has always known George to be very mellow. Twenty minutes later, he was going to find out. Bert felt a large ball of fear form in his throat when he heard a knock on the door. He was trying to swallow it as he walked slowly to the door, but to no avail.

"Hi Geoorgge," Bert stuttered.

George's angry eyes relaxed a little when he noticed the fear in Bert's voice. "Hi Bert, I expected you to be a bit nervous. I would be too in your shoes."

George was boiling inside, but he had a very calming exterior. He would always try to put himself in the other's predicament; even though his daughter was included in this debacle.

"I, I will try to explain," fumbled Bert.

"I'm probably not going to like what I'm going to hear, but I do respect you enough to listen," said George, pulling up a chair.

Bert tried to clear his throat as the nerves started to set in. "It was about six years ago; way before I hooked up with Lisa. I dated this girl in university, Delilah."

"Delilah Blackmask?" questioned George.

"That's right, David's older sister. We were together for about three years, then we split before I graduated," explained Bert. "About three weeks before we broke up, Delilah, myself, and some friends went up to Jasper for winter break. One night, we were careless..."

George felt like he was caught in a time machine. He started to remember the early days of his relationship with Nicole, went she got pregnant at seventeen. "And that one night changed both of your lives forever."

"It did, but it didn't change it until a month ago," defended Bert. "I never knew...honest! You know that I would NEVER do anything to hurt your daughter!"

"My fatherly instincts tell me to protect Lisa," started George, uncrossing his legs and rising from his chair. "But I know you better than that. I remember you with my brother as kids; you were reckless at times, but would never do anything on purpose to hurt someone." George sighed, looking down on the floor before making eye contact with Bert. "I believe you." George walked over and hugged Bert. Bert felt the weight on the debacle lift off his shoulders. "Where are you going to go from here?" asked George.

"I still want to be a part of my daughter's life," said Bert. "Lisa has enjoyed her time with Cynthia in the past; she is fine with my idea." Bert's temporary reprieve then turned into seriousness. "But I think we might have a bigger problem on our hands."

George looked at him puzzled. "Bigger than your estranged daughter?"

"I'm afraid so, George. I think David still has feelings for Lisa."

"That's understandable. I uprooted her from her life when we moved to the Forest," noted George. "They were high school sweethearts. I can see them being friends. That shouldn't be much of a problem."

"It is when he drugs her," said Bert. "When I saw Lisa last weekend, her room was a mess. They claimed that they were doing a paper the night before, and had some drinks later on. But I found a plastic capsule beside her drink on the dresser."

As George's jaw dropped to the floor, Bert was about to experience a side of George that no one thought existed. "THAT F**KING ASSHOLE!" George at that moment felt he could rip David's head off with his bare hands. Instead, he threw the chair he was sitting on across the room, smashing it into the staircase. "I didn't think that David was that kind of guy!"

"Lisa blacked out, so she couldn't remember what happened. I think that David should be watched like a hawk from now on," said Bert sternly as he pounded his fist into his hand.

George was still raging and continued on swearing. "That no good son of a bitch! $&#%!" Bert stood there in awe and watched, knowing now that George's wrath was directed towards David. He gave him a few minutes to rant and cool down; then George started talking rationally. "Lisa is a bright young woman; we just have to support her and keep a watchful eye. Even though she is my little girl, she's all grown up now. I just have one favour, Bert, and it is something that I would never ask you unless something like this came up. Could you put off your recording trip until Lisa is safe?"

Bert's mind could sense an opportunity slipping away. His heart knew there was no decision to make; but on the other hand, he could be passing up on maybe his only chance to record an album. This could be for two weeks, two months, or two years. He cleared his mind and looked proudly at George. "You know what, George? You don't even have to ask. I would do anything for Lisa, even climb the highest mountain."

"You almost did a couple years ago," smiled George, walking over to Bert. "Everyone has their flaws, but I'm willing to live with yours. You will make a great son-in-law one day. You're like family already."

With that, Bert turned on the tube and grabbed a few beers from the fridge. "Wanna watch the Mudhens game?"

"Oh Bert," sighed George as he rolled his eyes. "Only as long as their cold!"

* * *

It was a week before Thanksgiving. Lisa was really looking forward to coming home, as she was working on her homework so she wouldn't even have to worry about it next weekend. With her legs starting to fall asleep, she realized she needed a break. 'I'm going to go for a walk. It's a beautiful evening' she thought looking out her dorm window.

There was a park by the campus with all the trees starting to turn colour. While she was strolling through the park, Lisa caught a chill. The breeze did come up a bit, so she just zipped up her yellow hoodie. But after a few minutes, she could sense that someone was following her. As she turned around, a car pulled up.

"Hi Lisa," it was David. "Great evening, hey? You look a little worn out. Wanna get a few drinks with me?"

Lisa was still shaken by the incident a few weeks ago. "I think I'll pass David. I got some homework to do. Thanks anyways."

"Okay, you're loss!" David then pulled away and Lisa kept walking back to the campus. About ten minutes later, she made it back to her dorm room. After walking through the door, she realized that her window was open. "I must have left the window open," she said to herself. Just as she closed her window, the room went dark.

"Who's there?" quivered Lisa. "Good one, Nancy." After a minute, the lights didn't come back on. "Okay, knock it off," just hoping that this was a joke. As she rounded the corner to the bathroom, everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Bert was bouncing off the walls with excitement. Tomorrow is going to be the day that he is going to meet his daughter for the first time. Parlayed with Lisa coming home, this is going to be a weekend that even a trip to a peanut butter factory couldn't beat.

Just as he was about to finish typing his weekly column for the Standard, the phone rang. "Evergreen Standard, Bert Raccoon here."

"Hi Bert, how's the paper treating you?" asked Zoey. Zoey was the constable of the small police force in the Evergreen Forest, just moving to the Forest last year. She originally dreaded the change coming from Vancouver; but the community embraced her due to her friendly, no-nonsense approach.

Bert usually didn't talk to Zoey much outside the Blue Spruce, so he knew something was up. "Oh, I'm almost done for the day," said Bert. "Been a slow day at the cop shop?"

"A little busier today, since I got some bad news," Zoey paused before she continued. "I just received a missing person's report across my desk for Lisa Raccoon."

Bert's mind went numb. There was a long pause on the phone.

"Bert, are you still there?" asked Zoey.

"Yeah, I'm here," Bert mumbled faintly. "How, how did this happen?"

"It says here that she has been missing since Saturday night. She is an adult, so that's why it's taken this long for this situation to become an active case."

Bert's mind sounded with alarm bells right then and there, thinking back to his experiences of the last couple of weeks. "I think I know who might have abducted my girlfriend."

"Who?" asked Zoey, surprised. "I didn't think she had any enemies."

"None that I know of, just an ex-lover," said Bert. "I would start looking into David Blackmask."

"Well, it's one place to start. Why do you think it was him?" questioned Zoey.

"I think he still has feelings for her. They were high school sweethearts. Also a few weeks ago when I visited Lisa, I found a roofie capsule beside her drink on the dresser; she and David were the only people in the room that night," said Bert. "I am around her enough to know she doesn't use drugs."

"Okay Bert, I'll start with that. Just don't do anything rash," suggested Zoey before she hung up, knowing Bert just like his close friends do that he was impulsive in hairy situations.

But Bert knew that he couldn't stand pat. He had to go to the source and find out what happened to his treasured beauty.

* * *

Bert burst into the Raccoondominium at full speed, losing his footing coming through the door. The result was a nasty tumble into the kitchen.

"Are you alright Bert?" asked Melissa.

Bert rubbed his elbow. "I'm fine, but I don't know about Lisa."

"You mean she feels your boo-boos too?" asked Ralph jokingly from the couch.

"This isn't a laughing matter," replied Bert, picking himself off the floor. "Lisa has been missing since last Saturday."

"That's horrible!" cried Melissa. "Do they have any leads? Where are they going to start?"

"I think I have an idea. But it's just a hunch," said Bert, fuming. "I think it's her old boyfriend, David. I can't do this alone; I need your help to find her."

"Of course, Bert," said Ralph. "What's your plan of attack?"

And with that, Ralph was making phone calls to the rest of the gang about what to do next.

* * *

The gang split into two groups; so they could start tracking David and talk to Delilah at the same time. Since they knew Delilah better, Bert, George, and Bentley went to the city, and the rest of the gang divided up to look all over the Forest. Schaeffer and Zoey went door to door to spread the word as fast as possible about the missing raccoon.

When Bert arrived at Delilah's, he saw Cynthia playing house with an old shack built of particle board on the front lawn. He wanted to play with her so badly, but he had no time to waste.

"Who are you?" asked Cynthia, baffled looking through the cut out window of her playhouse.

"I'm your d...I'm a friend of your mom's," replied Bert, awkwardly. "We are here to visit her."

Bert stormed into the house. "Delilah! We gotta talk, NOW!"

"Bert, what's wrong?" asked Delilah. "You know I'm coming to the Forest tomorrow like I promised."

"Something else has come up that you gotta know about," said Bert. "I think your brother kidnapped Lisa."

Delilah looked puzzled. "That's awful, but what makes you think that my brother did it? How long has she been gone?"

"Almost a week now," said Bert. "I think he still has feelings for her."

"That's total nonsense," cried Delilah. "David came to the house here two days ago."

Bert and George looked at each other and frowned. "Bert is just making assumptions, since we have nothing to go on. Maybe you can call your brother and ask him if he's seen her," asked George. "We have to start somewhere."

"Okay. You know I'll do anything to help," said Delilah. She went and called David's. She came back shaking her head. "No answer."

"What are we going to do now?" asked George. "I hope the others have come up with something."

Delilah's face turned into a look of fear. She knew where Lisa was; but she would never tell a soul. Besides, Bert could never find out the master plan that she and her brother were cooking up, her daughter's well being depended on it.

* * *

Ralph and Melissa, Cedric and Sophia, and Cyril with the pigs split up to search the Forest for Lisa. Nicole stayed at home in hopes that her daughter might call to say she's alright. They searched high and low, with no sign of her. But there was one spot that they hadn't looked yet, but they would have to call it a night. Searching in this place would be far too dangerous after dark.

The sullen gang met up at George and Nicole's to check-in. Delilah decided to come back with the other group to the Forest, as it was a free ride to the Forest anyways.

Before Bert, George, and Bentley left the city, they finally got a chance to meet Cynthia. Delilah was worried about David being found, but she had to put on a brave face for her daughter.

"Cynthia, could you come in here for a minute?" called out Delilah from the kitchen window.

"But mom, I want to keep playing with the horsey," protested Cynthia, riding a broom stick with a plush horse head on the end.

"You can do that later, honey. Remember I told you that we were going on a trip tomorrow to see your daddy?" asked Delilah. "Well, we are going to go tonight."

"Oh goody!" screamed Cynthia, dropping her make believe horse. She ran to the door and scurried to her room, before her mother could tell her another word.

"I think now is a good time," said Delilah, as she waved Bert into the bedroom with her.

Bert and Delilah walked down the hall to the youngster's bedroom, noticing Cynthia grabbing her pink suitcase from her closet. "Cynthia, there is someone here who would like to meet you."

Cynthia looked up, noticing her mother and a male raccoon with a letter 'B' sweater standing beside each other inside her bedroom door. "I saw him before. He's your friend, right?"

"He is, my darling. This friend is also your daddy."

Cynthia looked up and down her father bewildered. Bert knelt down, smiled and opened his arms.

"Daddy! I have been wishing for you for a long time!" Cynthia ran over and hugged her father. George couldn't help it looking inside the door; he had a tear in his eye.

"You know, kiddo, you have a lot of imagination," said Bert. "Just like me."

They hugged for a minute, and then they got packing to go to the Forest. "Now you get to see my home," said Bert as he helped his daughter load up her bright pink suitcase. "There are lots of open places and trees to play in. You'll love it."

"You're the best, daddy," said Cynthia with her eyes glowing. "Let's go!"

"Wow, it's got a nice ring to it," said Bert looking back at Delilah. Delilah smiled back, but her mind was racing a million miles an hour praying that her brother would hold up his end of the bargain.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

David was in a state of panic. He had been to the Forest a few times before as a youngster; he thought he could rely on those visits to figure out this dense place easily enough. As he turned down one dead end, then another, he knew his time was marked. Days. Hours. Maybe even minutes.

'I thought this was the way out' he presumed to himself as he seen a ray of light around a corner. Realizing that he failed again, he sucked it up to maintain his composure. 'Well, I can't lose it now. I need to get back to Lisa. Got to make sure she's alright.'

David turned back and crossed an enormous painting on a cavern wall along the way. The sight of it amazed him. Being a bit of an art enthusiast, he knew great work when he seen it. He noticed the signature on the bottom right corner of the painting and smiled. Henri de la Possum works were always near the top of his favourites list.

He finally found his way back to the secret hide out in the caverns. With the sight of broken planks and twisted swords, it looked like it had been trespassed before. Being so far away from any entrance, David figured it was a great spot to hide Lisa and not get caught. Little did he know, Bert and Cedric knew all about those hidden traps that came with the previously buried treasure. Lisa was so emotionally drained and stressed that she nodded off hoping this nightmare would end. To her disappointment, she awoke to the dank, damp smell of dirt and hardened rock. She rubbed her eyes to see the sight of David in front of her, making her realize it wasn't over yet.

"I had hoped that the vultures would have gotten you," snapped a stressed out Lisa. "You asshole!"

"I was just scoping the place out..." David said trying to seem confident.

"And you couldn't find your way out, could you?" asked Lisa, boldly. Lisa knew David well, and noted his weak body posture assuming that even he didn't know what to do next. "You're worried that they might find us soon."

David wasn't a very good liar, so this situation took a mental toll on him. Even though he wanted Lisa so badly, he wanted this to end almost as much as Lisa. "Okay, okay. I can't keep up this charade anymore. I can't find my way out of here. I'm freaking out!" screamed David. "I just don't want to lose you again."

Lisa's eyes widened. "I just thought that this was all a ploy to get Delilah and Bert back together. I never knew that..."

"Yes Lisa Raccoon, I still love you," as David's brave face turned into one of sadness and anger, mostly with himself. "Remember the great times we had growing up together? The weekend parties. The first year we went to the prom as a couple. Watching the sunset on the swings in the park." The reeling raccoon gently grabbed Lisa's hand and looked deep into her eyes, hoping for acceptance. "You know me better than this. You know I would never put your life in danger."

"You could of fooled me," snapped back Lisa, throwing David's hand away. "Do you know what I have been through since I moved away with my family? This was a big, open place with no friends. I had to start over. I was a lonely, sad raccoon. You never did call me after I moved away. I needed someone to rely on. Bert was always there for me in those dark times."

"I have been such an idiot," replied David as he lowered his head. "I didn't know how much I missed you until you were gone. Even Cynthia misses you. Delilah on the other hand..."

"Somehow, this all comes back to Delilah," cracked Lisa. "How about standing up for yourself and being your own man? As much as Delilah might be the blame for all of this, you have to take some responsibility for what's taken place."

"She just...she just has so much control," stuttered David. "I have a real weak spot in my heart for my niece; she is really the loser in all of this. She has a right to know her father; but not for the reasons that Delilah wants her to know him."

'I just hope that Bert is strong enough to fight off Delilah's advances' Lisa thought to herself. Little did she know, this would be tested sooner rather than later.

* * *

After meeting up at George and Nicole's, the gang decided to get some rest. Although many of them will probably not sleep tonight, they had to try to recharge to forge ahead with the search tomorrow. Bert was caught in an awkward position. Should he stay with Lisa's family and comfort them? Or stay with Delilah and Cynthia so he could catch up a bit with his daughter?

"I have a plan for tonight if it's okay with George and Nicole," spoke up Melissa as the gang was sitting around the kitchen table. "Ralph and I will stay over here, and you three can go back to the Raccoondominium. That way, there is enough room for all of us."

"But I want to..." started Bert.

"I know you want to be there for everyone, Bert," said George. "But we'll be fine for tonight. You have to spend some time with your daughter."

"Thanks for giving us a place to stay," said Delilah.

"Anytime," said Ralph. "You are definitely welcome here."

Bert, Delilah and Cynthia enjoyed the cool, crisp evening as they walked to the Raccoondominium. But all three of them were exhausted as Bert opened the door. They have had a pretty long day.

"Would you be up for a nightcap, Delilah?" asked Bert as Cynthia ran upstairs to the bunk beds.

"That would be nice," said Delilah.

After Bert poured them, he heard a bang upstairs, followed by a little whimper. "I'll go check on our little girl," said Bert, hoping that Cynthia didn't fall off the top bunk. This was the opening that Delilah was looking for. She reached into her purse and pulled out a vial. She grabbed a teaspoon by the sink and starting mixing the contents of the vial into Bert's drink. Bert came back down with Cynthia a few moments later with some paper and crayons.

"Are you okay?" cried Delilah, noticing the dejected look on her daughter's face.

"The suitcase closed on her fingers, but she'll live," said Bert, kissing Cynthia's fingers, making her giggle. He walked over to the fridge and poured her some chocolate milk. "Here you go, sweetie. You can draw for a little while, then it is bed time, little darlin'."

"Okay daddy," replied Cynthia, as she ran to the coffee table by the couch with the paper and crayons.

"Whoa! Either this nightcap is strong or I'm tired!" chuckled Bert as they started catching up on their past few years gone by.

After taking in the nightcap, they decided to turn in. Bert sang Cynthia a favourite lullaby of his that made her drift off into dreamland rather quickly. "I can never get her to sleep that quick," said Delilah. "You must have that magic voice."

Bert smiled and said good night. He was staying in Ralph and Melissa's room tonight, so Delilah could sleep with Cynthia on the bunks. As Bert lied in bed, all he could think about was Lisa. Tossing and turning, not even thinking about sleep, he just couldn't get out of his head why she was kidnapped. 'Even if David wanted her that badly' thought Bert, 'I just can't shake the feeling that there is more to this.' His head was spinning with all the angles in his mind at first, but then realized that the room really was spinning, with the ceiling fan not helping matters much. He stepped up off the bed to reach for it, but could barely stand on his own power. He fell to the bed, dazed. Just as his body was reaching a very relaxed state, he could hear a slow creek of the door opening.

"Lisa, is that you?" asked a zoned-out Bert, staring at the ceiling.

Delilah was standing in the doorway looking rather risqué. "I just thought you would want to talk about Lisa, offer a little support." Just then, she slid the shoulder straps of her nightgown down her shoulders. She wasn't talking about her support.

Bert looked over to the door, noticing the stunning raccoon. His mind was still on Lisa, mixing fiction into reality. "Lisa, I think your nightgown is..."

Delilah paused for a moment, but decided to roll with it as she knew the drug must have kicked in by now. "Oh, don't worry about that Bert. You just need to relax. Here, let me massage your shoulders."

Before Bert had a chance to respond, Delilah came and sat next to him on the bed. "Oooh, aahh," Bert moaned as Delilah worked his knots.

"Here, take your sweater off," said Delilah. "I feel a knot in your back that I need to work on." Delilah helped him pull his sweater off, and felt more passionately than ever about her former beau. 'Just like I remember him' she thought.

Delilah's hands just felt so good. His mind slipped into a dreamy place; she was just setting him totally at ease. Delilah knew this was her opening. "Bert, kiss me."

Bert started to pucker. His mind was long gone. He wanted Lisa so badly tonight, and the drug wasn't helping. The last thing Bert would remember is the long, passionate kiss.

* * *

The sunshine was warm and glowing the following morning as Bert awoke to a pounding headache. He slowly dragged himself to the bathroom for some aspirin to get the day started. Closing the door after reaching into the medicine cabinet, he looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed he was completely naked, and he couldn't remember taking his sweater off. "What happened?" asked Bert to himself. His mind started to switch into Luke Warm detective mode, whether he wanted to or not. He walked back to the bedroom to grab his sweater. It was crumpled at the foot of the bed, with a faint smell of perfume on it. He didn't like where this was heading.

Cynthia was just finishing her breakfast as Bert rolled downstairs. She hugged her father, and bolted upstairs to clean up. Delilah was smiling at Bert as he sat down to some coffee at the table.

"Well well, I didn't think you would get up this morning!" kidded Delilah.

"Yeah, we need to get going," replied Bert, still trying to clear his mind. "How did you sleep?"

"Great. I think the nightcap helped," said Delilah.

Bert smiled as she turned to the stove to prepare some breakfast. Bert looked around until he noticed the two small glasses by the sink from the night before. He then remembered the time he visited Lisa after David had drugged her. 'Oh my God!' shouted Bert's mind, piecing the clues of this morning together. 'It, it, it can't be...'

"I gotta go, Delilah," said Bert, pushing away his coffee and heading for the door. He didn't know what Delilah did last night, but he knew now that she was in on this horrible ordeal with her brother.

"Bert, your breakfast!" shouted Delilah to the open door. Her face began to sour as her gut started tying into knots. "Oh, #$t, he knows!" she said under her breath to herself. Now the time bomb was ticking; there was not much left she could do. Besides, she wants Cynthia to know her father, not drive him away.

* * *

The cool winds of autumn were starting to howl through the Evergreen Forest this morning; the leaves were turning into the colours of a sunset. This new day couldn't come soon enough for the gang, as they all met at George and Nicole's and were just about to set out for the Endless Echo Caverns when Bert strolled in.

"Bert? You look like hell!" said Ralph.

"I know we had sleepless nights, but did something happen?" asked Melissa.

"Remember when I told you that I had a feeling that Delilah was in on this?" asked Bert to the gang at the table, most of them nodding their heads. "I'm pretty sure now."

"What do you mean?" asked George.

Bert started to tense up and get embarrassed, as the gang noticed this wasn't like Bert. "There's no easy way to say this. I can't remember going to bed last night."

Some of the gang started to chuckle, but George and Nicole remained very serious.

"Dammit Bert! That was my twenty-six!" joked Ralph.

George came over and glared at his brother, ready to cuff him one. "Ralph, that's not very nice!"

"What do you remember?" asked Nicole.

"After going home, Delilah and I decided to have a nightcap. I heard a bang upstairs and went to check on my daughter, hoping she didn't fall off the bunk beds..." Bert tailed off realizing the timing that Delilah probably capitalized.

"What made you realize that she drugged you?" asked Melissa, becoming increasingly curious.

"I woke up to a throbbing headache. I noticed my sweater smelt like perfume this morning, crumpled on the floor. Then I saw the glasses by the sink..."

George was starting to become furious. "Bert, you didn't..."

"I hope not, George," replied Bert. "But I can't remember. The last thing I remember is falling onto the bed and someone coming to the door. The only one who would know is Delilah, but she would probably never tell the truth. We got to find Lisa." Still rattled, Bert walked outside.

"That's horrible!" said Nicole. "Wez better gets going. I zon't think Bert should be alone."

The gang looked worriedly at each other as they headed out the door. "I knew that Bert liked to live on the edge, but this is getting ridiculous," said Ralph.

"I did say I was willing to live with his faults," said George, sighing. "I might end up eating a healthy dose of crow."

* * *

Meanwhile, David knew that Lisa's family and friends were getting too close for comfort, so he took Lisa towards the echo opening of the waterfall. It was there that David's last shred of confidence melted away into complete fear. As he approached the entryway, he noticed a group of raccoons outside beside the stream. "Lisa, there's no way out of here," exclaimed David as he turned back towards her, trying to cover up his tracks.

"Yeah, there is," said Lisa, pointing to the edge of the waterfall. "I've been up here before, it's over here."

"No, it isn't," said David, becoming increasingly more jumpy. As she started walking over to the waterfall, he grabbed Lisa's arm, and a struggle ensued. Just as she escaped David's grasp, Lisa slipped and hit her head on a rock in front of the opening, knocking her unconscious.

"Oh, no!" yelled David as he rushed over to her motionless body. "Lisa, Lisa speak to me! I'm so sorry!" Immediately, David knew the jig was up. Lisa needed immediate medical attention. He hurried to the outside of the opening to yell for help. It was a lose-lose situation for David; it both involved losing Lisa.

Luckily, Ralph, Melissa, and Nicole were still beside the stream.

"Hey, do you hear that?" asked Melissa, looking up. The two other raccoons turned and seen a young raccoon yelling and waving his arms to get their attention.

Bert, Bentley, Cedric, and George went into two teams inside the cavern. Both teams had two-way radios to keep close contact. Static started coming over the radios. "Hey guys, we got something," said Ralph over the speaker. "I think David is at the top of the waterfall opening of the cavern. I think something's wrong."

"Cedric and I are the closest ones to the waterfall, so we'll be there as soon as we can," replied Bert, whose mind snapped into complete focus. They arrived in about five minutes to the sight that they only thought was possible in nightmares.

"What HAPPENED?" yelled Bert as he ran towards an unconscious Lisa.

"We sort of had a disagreement," choked up David. "She slipped and hit her head. We need to get her to the hospital."

Bert radioed back Ralph to go get help. Bert and Cedric did what they could to keep Lisa comfortable and try to slow down the bleeding until help arrived. There was so much blood lost, they weren't sure that she was going to make it. The response team was there in half an hour, but her pulse was weak. The paramedics wasted little time air lifting her to Evergreen hospital.

Just as fast as Lisa was taken to the hospital, David showed little resistance as he was taken into police custody. Bert wanted to pummel him so badly, but with Lisa's condition, his mind was elsewhere.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

This was definitely a Thanksgiving weekend to forget. Just like the Mount Vulcan disaster during the fall fair a few years back, any happy thoughts of this holiday were totally sucked out of the raccoon gang. Lisa was still in a coma, with not much change in her critical condition. David was charged with kidnapping. And with his honesty and cooperation, it didn't take long for the other shoe to drop. Delilah was about to be arrested for conspiracy.

Bert was relieved that this horrible ordeal of Lisa missing had past, but at what price? He didn't know when (or if) Lisa was ever going to come back to him, and now he was going to have a child without a mother. Zoey came by to visit Bert at Lisa's hospital room on the following Tuesday.

"Hey Bert, how is she doing?" Zoey asked, quietly. She hadn't been to the hospital since most of the residents of Evergreen Forest had their blood tested to see if they were a match for Lisa.

"Well, there's no change in her condition," choked up Bert as he was holding Lisa's hand. "She had emergency surgery for a brain haemorrhage. It's still iffy what the future will bring. Only time will tell."

"I don't know what to say; it's just so horrible that this happened to such a bright, beautiful young woman like Lisa," said Zoey. "I hope she will make a full recovery. I will be praying for her." Then she changed the subject. "But I also came by to fill you in on the case. Got a minute?"

Bert and Zoey stepped outside the room. George and Nicole were sitting outside their daughter's room, waiting for a miracle. "I'm going to talk with Zoey for a few minutes. Would you mind staying with Lisa for awhile?"

"Of course, Bert," said an emotionally drained and tired looking Nicole. "Take your time. Wez not going anywhere."

Bert and Zoey walked down to the cafeteria, and sat down at a small booth by a west facing window. "Bert, I know you have a lot of your mind on Lisa, but something else has come up in her case. We arrested Delilah this morning for orchestrating the plot in her kidnapping."

"I knew it!" exclaimed Bert, pounding his fist on the table. "Something seemed rather off about her; I knew she had something to do with it. I don't know what happened to her. She was so different from the girl I dated. She and her brother wanted love that wasn't meant to be."

"That's sad," said Zoey. "I have seen this situation one too many times in my profession before. Good people that just get consumed by their desires. Now your daughter is caught in the crossfire."

"What do you mean?" asked Bert.

"Right now, she is in the custody of her grandparents. But Delilah mentioned to me that you're her biological father," explained Zoey. "If Delilah goes to jail, Cynthia will be put into foster care; unless you can prove you're her father."

"That means I would be able to raise my daughter, right?" asked Bert, getting excited.

Zoey nodded her head. "That's right."

Bert's body received an instant boost of adrenaline. "Do you need me to go give blood? DNA? I'm willing to do anything."

"Just go to the blood clinic here in the hospital," continued Zoey. "After the samples are taken, we should know in a few weeks if Cynthia is your daughter."

"Thanks a lot, Zoey. If you need any further help with the investigation, don't hesitate to call me," said Bert, ready to run through a wall.

"Take care, Bert."

With that, Bert couldn't get to the blood clinic fast enough. After about ten minutes, he came back to Lisa's room with a new found hope. He just couldn't wait to tell her the news, if though she was in a coma.

* * *

Bentley and Annie were taking a stroll on a beautiful, colourful Wednesday evening to see Bentley's sister in the hospital. He just couldn't take his mind off of his sister, even though she was very annoying to him at times. To pass the time as they walked, Annie started talking about Bentley's dad's cooking show, Chef Surprise.

"It must be great that your dad's a chef," said Annie. "All that good food that he makes. I'm so jealous."

Unfortunately these days, Bentley was not in the mood for witty comebacks. "Why is that?"

"My mom isn't a very good cook. She can't even make a bowl of salad without screwing it up," joked Annie. "But, she's all I got. I don't get to see my dad very much."

Even though his mind was on his sister, this made Bentley suspicious. "What does your dad do?" asked Bentley curiously. "I've never seen him. Do you know him well?"

"Yeah, but I don't see him very often," said Annie. "He and my mom divorced when I was just two. He was too busy with his job; he didn't make enough time for us. So, he left and I stayed with mom. He comes by twice a year, for the Evergreen Air Show and usually Christmas. He always has interesting stories to tell from his job."

"What does he do?" asked Bentley, even more intrigued now.

"He flies missions. He's on the search and rescue teams for the Canadian government," said Annie. "He's been all over the world. I love him very much. I can't wait to see him again at Christmas."

"That's cool! I would really like to meet him," said a more upbeat Bentley. "That sounds more interesting than my dad baking a chocolate cherry cheesecake supreme."

"But at least you get to see him every day," sighed Annie. "I miss my dad."

Instead of dragging Annie down to his depression level, Bentley was combing his mind for a different topic. Luckily, he saw that the hospital was close. "We're here," said Bentley, relieved.

* * *

Bert was anxiously waiting for something to give. Lisa was unfortunately still in a coma. The doctors mentioned to him and her family that she was given a fifty-fifty chance to come out of it; the surgery went well, but there were no guarantees. The gang was getting drained emotionally; their sunny personalities were wearing quite thin. But today, Bert received some news he was anticipating, wanted or unwanted.

As Bert, Melissa, and Ralph were sitting down to a pancake breakfast, the phone rang. Ralph answered and looked over to Bert as he put his hand over the bottom half of the receiver. "It's the blood clinic, Bert. It sounds important."

"Itwoi ndyt ne..." Bert was trying to reply with a mouthful of pancake, nearly choking. Melissa laughed as Bert swallowed it before he tried again. "It must be the results to the paternity test!" Bert leaped off his chair and picked up the receiver, smiling. "Hi, this is Bert."

"Hey Bert, its' Farley Fox here," started Farley. He was a good friend of Bert's who worked at the clinic. "I got your results for the paternity test back, but it's a good news/bad news scenario. First the good news. You are Cynthia's father."

"Yahoo!" shouted Bert, jumping in the air. "Excellent!" After a moment, Bert stopped. "What's the bad news?"

"I could get fired for telling you this; but being your friend, I thought you should know," continued Farley. "When we did the screening of your blood due to Lisa's injury, we found out that your blood type doesn't match with your parents."

"What does that mean, Farley?" asked Bert, a little shocked.

"It could mean that your parents on your birth certificate aren't your real parents. But the test also could have failed. We'll get more tests done before we start jumping to conclusions." Farley proceeded to tell Bert some of the requirements needed for the next blood test. "Hope to see you around. Have a good one, Bert."

Bert hung up the phone and turned to Ralph and Melissa. "I am a father!"

"That's great, Bert!" said Melissa.

But Bert's expression muted as he continued. "The bad news is my blood type doesn't match with my parents. I need to bring in my birth certificate and get re-tested."

"That's very odd," noted Ralph, scratching his head. "We all grew up together; I have known your parents my whole life. It must be a glitch in the results."

"At least you know now that you have a daughter to take care of," smiled Melissa. Just then the phone rang again.

"Hi Ralph! Yous never guess whatz as happened!" said Nicole excitedly in her French accent on the phone. "Lizsa's awake! Come quick!"

Ralph ran over and hugged Melissa after hanging up the phone. "What's that for?" inquired a puzzled Melissa.

"My niece is awake! Let's go!" beamed Ralph.

The three raccoons were on Cloud nine as they ran out the door. Bert was not only gaining a daughter, but the love of his life back as well.

* * *

Lisa was weak, but she had all of her senses working normally and was showing no signs of amnesia. She just didn't know why she was in the hospital.

"Am I ever glad to see all of your faces again. Even yours, Bentley," smiled Lisa sleepily towards her brother. "What happened? I can remember that David kidnapped me..."

"Just as we were starting the search again one morning," began Ralph, "we could see David waving at the top of the waterfall opening of the cavern. "I paged Bert and Cedric that you were probably in trouble."

"We found you about five minutes after Ralph radioed us," said Bert. "You were unconscious after you hit your head struggling with David in the cavern."

Lisa could then remember the struggle, just not what happened afterwards. "I must have blacked out. I don't remember hitting my head."

"We are just so glad to see you're here with us," said George, kissing his daughter's cheek as he was holding her hand. "That this nightmare is behind us."

"What happens now?" asked Lisa.

"They arrested David for your kidnapping. And Delilah for conspiracy," said Bert. "We are probably going to have to testify at the trial. It won't be until spring."

"So what happens with Cynthia?" asked Lisa, playing detective.

"Are we ever full of questions!" kidded Bert. "I know this is sudden, but how would you like to be a mom?" asked Bert. George and Nicole looked at each other with concern, hoping Bert wasn't going to over-stimulate their daughter with this news.

"You mean..."

"With Delilah in police custody, Cynthia needs family," started Bert. "I had a DNA test done to prove that I'm her father, and she needs a stable upbringing. If Delilah is charged and convicted, she could be in prison for awhile."

"Bert, I, I, I don't know what to say," fumbled Lisa. "This is totally out of left field."

Bert sat beside Lisa. He placed his hand on her thigh, and looked into her eyes. "We can plan all the other stuff later. I just want you to come home safe and sound."

Bert hugged Lisa, and her parents followed suit. They all left to let Lisa rest for awhile; lots had happened since she awoke. Besides, Bert had to start planning the next chapter of his life. The two most important women in his world depended on it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Bert had some money saved from his tour earlier in the year, and now was a good time to use it. He decided to buy an Evergreen treehouse not far from the Raccoondominium for himself and his daughter. Ralph and Melissa still needed his help at the Standard, but the pay was a little low. So, Mr. Knox hired Bert to be a producer for the weekend programming at Knox TV. Bert went over the next morning to George and Nicole's to tell Lisa the great news.

"Lisa, I got some news to tell you!" shouted Bert at the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming Bert!" Lisa was still recovering at home, after she had just been released from the hospital last week. Most of her days were filled with rest and boredom, as the doctors wanted her to slowly get back to living her life normally. She was planning on going back to school in the winter semester, but doubt lingered in the back of her mind. 'What if it happens again?'

"Lisa! We finally got our own place!" exclaimed Bert, showing Lisa the key after she made herself comfortable on the couch in the living room. "And I got another job working for Mr. Knox."

"That's great, Bert! Our own space at last!" After soaking all the info in, Lisa frowned a little. "But what about your music career? I mean, this would be quite a change."

Bert knew Lisa was right. She was always the voice of reason between the two of them. After living in his fantasy world this past summer and the events that followed, he knew deep down that these were clues for him to move on to something more. "I decided that I had more important things to take care of," he replied. "When you were in a coma, I had lots of time to think this over, and I'm more sure now than ever that this is what I want. Besides, I want my daughter to live a normal life, not to be moved around like a suitcase from town to town. Which leads me to one question." Bert bent down to one knee and popped out a diamond ring. "Lisa, we have been through thick and thin, and there's no other woman on this Earth that I want to spend the rest of my days with. Will you marry me?"

Lisa loved Bert so much, but with everything falling into place so quickly, she felt this moment was too good to be true. "Wow! Of course I will, you peanut butter loving raccoon!"

The two hugged and kissed passionately. This was going to start a life that both were destined for. Lisa started to run to the kitchen to tell her parents the news, and became a little light-headed. 'This definitely isn't a dream' she thought, slowing down her pace but still felt that the world couldn't be any better.

"Look Mom and Dad! I'm getting married!" as Lisa showed off her sparkling new ring to her parents as they were drinking their morning coffee.

As Bert came into the kitchen with a huge smile on his face, George ran over and hugged Bert. "Welcome to the family, son."

"I didn't know that I left!" replied Bert, jokingly.

* * *

Bert and Lisa decided to have their wedding in the spring, to give the couple some time to plan and for the event to coincide with Cedric and Sophia's wedding. A general mood of happiness has now camped itself over the Forest. Everyone in the community took an instant shine to little Cynthia, as she was now attending kindergarten at Evergreen Elementary. Outside of school, Bentley and Annie spent and enjoyed a lot of time with her.

Bert, Lisa, and Cynthia came over to Ralph and Melissa's for a "double date" night at the end of the week. They had supper together, and got a chance to visit with Cynthia.

"How do you like kindergarten?" asked Melissa, who was enjoying a cup of tea at the kitchen table.

"It's great! I got a bunch of new friends, and they all like peanut butter too!" glowed Cynthia, who was colouring with Lisa on the living room floor.

"Well, I see one trait that your daughter has picked up from you," said Ralph, playfully elbowing Bert in the ribs.

After a bit of a visit, Bert and Lisa dropped Cynthia off at home, with Bentley and Annie coming over to babysit. This gave the four raccoons a chance to keep the night going at the Blue Spruce. Once they got in, they grabbed a corner table and ordered a round.

"Lisa, are you okay to drink?" asked Ralph.

"I came off my meds last week, so I should be fine if I take it easy," said Lisa.

"I have to go to the restroom. Lisa?" said Melissa, staring directly at Lisa. The two women went and left Bert and Ralph at the table for a few minutes to chat. They waited until their two sweethearts were out of earshot.

"Bert, what's it like being a dad?" asked Ralph. "That's really something! It sort of came out of the blue."

"You know what Ralph? I love it!" beamed Bert. "Seeing her grow every day. Teaching her new things, like throwing a baseball. From all the stuff I heard about parenthood, I never knew I would enjoy it this much."

"About a month ago, I couldn't see you raising a child," said Ralph. "You are sort of a big one yourself!"

They both shared a good laugh. "At least I can still play my model airplanes with her!" joked Bert. "There is one thing, though. She does get to be a little much at times, even for a big kid like me. She would probably love to have a little sibling or a cousin to play with."

Ralph knew this was coming, as he sighed before he continued. "You know, Bert, that's why I wanted to ask you. Until you found out that Cynthia was your daughter, Melissa, and especially me, never really thought about having kids. We were all just happy, go-lucky, young raccoons just having fun enjoying our lives and careers. It's funny how your priorities start to change."

"You're telling me!" laughed Bert. "I know I had to put my music career out to pasture, but I would do it again in a heartbeat. It's a hard feeling to describe; one day it just hit me, kinda like I grew up. It's great to wake up in the morning with the woman you love and a little girl that adores you."

"Lisa has seemed to take this all in stride," noted Ralph of his niece. "I'm not too sure if Melissa would..."

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" asked Lisa as she and Melissa came back to the table.

"Um, we're just talking about..." started Ralph weakly.

"Melissa's new photo series for the paper!" finished Bert, cleverly. "It's a great start, Melissa."

"Thanks, Bert. It takes time for everything to come together," replied Melissa. "But you really cherish the project when you get to see it through."

"How's your recovery coming, Lisa?" asked Ralph, spinning the topic.

"I have good and bad days," said Lisa. "I was lucky that I have all of my motor skills back and I haven't lost much of my memory. I'm just not too sure if I'm ready to go back to university in January."

"Having second thoughts, Lisa?" asked Melissa.

"It's not the education. I'm ready for it. It's just the whole David thing. I'm not sure if I'm ready to face my friends, the culture, and the surroundings of the campus again."

"You know you can take all the time you need," said Bert. "You're still young, younger than us!"

"Have you ever thought about either switching schools or taking correspondence?" asked Ralph.

"I have, but I would have to move farther away from the Forest, and I don't want that," said Lisa, smiling directly at Bert. "Maybe I might take some correspondence courses for now, just to keep on course."

Schaeffer overheard the end of the conversation as he came by with the drinks.

"I couldn't help overhearing, Lisa," Schaeffer said as he put down the beverages. "I'm always looking for help here at the cafe. That way, you could still work and take some classes at the same time."

"That's a great offer, Schaeffer, I will definitely think about it," replied Lisa. "The museum is pretty slow this time of year; I don't get a lot of hours there. This would be a great solution."

"Here, here; to happy times ahead!" Bert said raising his beer in a toast. The gang clanked glasses and were set for a night of good times.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Another Christmas in the Forest was fast approaching, marking another year that the pigs have driven Cyril insane. Today, the boys were busy decorating the mansion for the holidays.

"How do the lights look from down there?" asked Boyd as he tacked up the last of the outdoor lights.

"They look good, but there's a burnt out bulb about three in from the left," noted Floyd.

"Here's a bulb!" chimed in Lloyd, passing it to his brother on the ladder. "That's the last of the lights, so I'll go get some eggnog from the kitchen."

Just as Lloyd started walking away, he felt a bulb hit him on top of the head, followed by a shriek. He gulped before he looked up, and all he could see was his brother Boyd looking terrified as he came crashing down on him at full plummet.

"What's this? National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation?" asked Cyril sarcastically as he walked into the doorway.

"Ooohhh," replied the two boys as they lay in a heap.

"Now I know the dangers of standing under the mistletoe," piped up Boyd, shaking out the cobwebs.

As Cyril's trademark laugh filled the room, he picked up the mail that was sitting on the table beside the door. He noticed an envelope marked from an old friend that he had not seen in years. As he walked into the library, he opened up the card. 'Hope your year was prosperous and plentiful' it read. 'Been thinking about the good times we had recently. I think it's time I came for a visit. Will see you soon. Have a great Christmas and a healthy New Year, Astor.'

It was so great hearing from an old friend that Cyril doubled up the rum in his eggnog.

* * *

The big Christmas feast was a grand event that everyone looked forward to in the Forest. The community would come together to spread Christmas cheer along with the latest stories and gossip. One young raccoon in particular was definitely looking forward to Christmas this year. It was the first time she has seen her father in what seemed like an eternity.

"Hi Dad!" Annie said, running to her father at the door to hug him. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did, sweetheart," said the masculine raccoon. He is definitely a ladies' man, a real charmer with very handsome features; he always enjoyed playing hard to get. He is about the same height as Lisa and solidly built, with not a hair out of place. He was wearing a black leather jacket with blue jeans. "I brought you a little something; I hope your Mom won't mind you getting it before Christmas." He reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a long, recorder looking instrument. "It's the national instrument of South Africa, the vuuvuziala," said Annie's father. "It hums like a hive of bees. Try it."

Annie blew into the vuuvuziala. "Cool! I can't wait to show it to Bentley!"

"Bentley?" asked her father. "Is he the same brave guy who rescued you from the volcano? Don't tell me my little girl has a boyfriend!"

"He's great, Dad. And you'll get to meet him tonight at the Christmas supper," said Annie.

"What's that racket?" yelled Maxie, Annie's mother, from the kitchen. "I told you to...oh, hi Troy. Nice of you to actually come back this Christmas for a change."

"I know I should come back more often," sighed Troy. "My missions keep on overlapping, but I was lucky enough to get some time off this year." He smiled over at Annie. "I always think of my little girl. How are you doing, Maxie?"

"Pretty good. One thing about the Forest is that nothing changes very much here. We had a scare with a kidnapping this year; it shook up the town," said Maxie.

"How horrible!" responded Troy. "Especially after the Mount Vulcan disaster a few years back! How can so many bad things happen to a good little town?"

"Even worse, the same family was caught in the middle of it," said Maxie. "Lisa Raccoon. That young woman has been through more than anyone should in a lifetime."

"That's Bentley sister," said Annie.

"Is she okay?" asked Troy.

"She had quite an ordeal, as she was in a coma for a month. Fortunately, she made a sound recovery; you'll get a chance to meet her tonight," said Maxie. "They are a great family. Let's clean up and we'll get going."

* * *

The residents of Evergreen Forest packed into the Blue Spruce, taking in the sights and sounds of poinsettias, gingerbread houses, candy canes, and Christmas carols. Everyone was having a great time. Zoey was telling the gang some cop stories that would make anyone howl. Just as she finished, she glanced around the room and noticed an old friend. She excused herself from the table and rubbed her eyes as she walked over to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Long time, no see Malone," said Zoey, as she came over and hugged Troy.

"It's great to see you, my Bella!" joked Troy in a fake Italian accent. "I'm not around these parts very often anymore, but I came back to see my daughter for Christmas." Then his mind caught up with him. "Hey, what are you doing in the Evergreen Forest anyways?"

"Oh, I got transferred here two years ago," said Zoey. "Shortly after the Mount Vulcan disaster. They were looking to upgrade their police department, so I accepted the challenge. It took a little getting used to at first, but I love it now. It's definitely different here from the big city life." Then Zoey started glancing around the table. "You said your daughter?"

Troy moved over and Zoey stood in shock. "Hi Annie! I never knew that Troy was your father!"

"You know my dad?" asked Annie.

"I knew him a long time ago," reminisced Zoey. "We went through the force together. You're dad is a good guy; always up for a little competition!"

They had a little laugh. "Say, there's some friends of mine that I would like you to meet; they made my transition to the Forest so much easier," said Zoey. She directed Troy to the table with the gang, and Annie came along too.

"Hi guys, I would like you to meet an old friend of mine..."

"Troy! It's great to see you!" said a surprised Melissa.

"Hey Troy. It was quite the show you put on the last time you were here!" raved Bert. Ralph tugged at his scarf after Bert's words.

"You know him?" asked Zoey, confused.

"Unfortunately," piped up Ralph. Melissa shot Ralph an icy stare.

"Actually, Melissa and I dated at one point," said Troy, recollecting his past.

"It was a little while ago," started Melissa. "It was before Ralph and I started dating."

"No hard feelings Ralph, I hope?" asked Troy. Since Melissa was staring at him, Ralph put on a brave front and shook Troy's hand. "No offense, Ralphie, but you will always have a place in my heart, Melissa."

Even though deep down he hated it, Ralph sort of agreed with Troy. Who doesn't have a little soft spot for an old friend if it didn't end in a train wreck? "None taken, Troy. We've all moved on," Ralph replied begrudgingly.

As the group was talking, Troy noticed a tall, striking raccoon walk by with soft, blue eyes. Troy just couldn't take his eyes away. He had been all over the world, and this was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. 'What's her story?' he thought to himself.

"Hey, Bert, are you ready to dance?" asked Lisa as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love Jingle Bell Rock."

"Anytime, my dear. Let's rock!" said Bert. Bert took Lisa's hand and went whirling into the crowd on the dance floor.

"Who is that beauty?" Troy asked, still gawking at Lisa.

"Oh, that's my niece, Troy," deadpanned Ralph.

Troy was flabbergasted at the thought that a short hippie like Ralph and this striking long-legged beauty were actually from the same gene pool.

"Her name is Lisa," finished Melissa. "She and Bert are engaged and are getting married this spring."

"Wow, what a lucky man," said Troy. "She is absolutely stunning. How did Bert ever end up with a model like Lisa?"

"She's never modelled," downplayed Ralph. "She plays university basketball. Their family came to the Forest about five years ago; my brother was looking for a new job and started a cooking show called Chef Surprise on Knox TV. She was lonely, and Bert was always there for her. From the very beginning, they just clicked."

"Yeah, they have definitely had a tough go," said Melissa. She went on to tell Troy about Mount Vulcan and her kidnapping.

"That is so unbelievable," said Troy. "No one can even write that stuff up. It's great when you can find someone that you can trust so much when you go through so many obstacles together." Then he sighed rather dejected. "I wish I remember what that felt like."

"You will again Troy," said Zoey, offering support. "Even if a basket case like me can find love, you will too."

Just then, Schaeffer came by to jump in on the conversation.

"Talk about timing," lit up Zoey. "Troy, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Schaeffer."

"Nice to meet you Troy," said Schaeffer.

"Likewise," said Troy, offering his hand. He didn't know what to expect, since Schaeffer's eyes don't give any clues to his expression.

"Heard of my famous Christmas supper, I see?" kidded Schaeffer. "What brings you to these parts?"

"I'm here to see my daughter for Christmas," said Troy. "I work for Canadian search and rescue; I don't get to see her much. How did you two meet?"

"Well, I think I ran into her with a bunch of drinks," recalled Schaeffer, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"But he was such a gentleman about it," said Zoey, grabbing his hand.

Annie came by with a friend and tugged her dad on the arm. "I want you to meet someone, Dad. This is Bentley."

Bentley was never the raccoon for confrontation, but he wanted to make a good first impression on Annie's father. So reluctantly, he stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Malone."

"It's great to meet you, Bentley," said Troy. "Annie has told me a lot about you. You are into computers, right?"

"I like them," said Bentley, still squirming and not trying to sound geeky.

"Only I can peel him away from one!" boasted Annie, jokingly.

"You know, there are going to be a lot more jobs coming up for the government with computers for search and rescue," said Troy. "If you're interested, I can put in a good word for you for a summer job, maybe even more."

"That would be great, Mr. Malone," said Bentley, in a more upbeat tone.

"Just call me Troy. I would like to meet your parents. Do you know where there at?"

Bentley took Troy over to meet George and Nicole. The rest of the night went off without a hitch. Ralph got drunk enough to forget his jealousy about Troy. Bert came out with a Santa hat and the gang performed their regular Christmas tunes. They even coaxed Lisa into performing, and the crowd was blown away with her smoother Alannah Myles tone of voice that only a few knew she had. And Annie happily introduced her father to everyone that she could think of.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Christmas had come and gone and another long winter settled itself over the Evergreen Forest. Something was weighing on the mind of Bert Raccoon, just like the snow weighing down on the evergreen trees. He had a second DNA test done in mid-November to find out why his blood type didn't match the types of his parents, so this included a full battery of poking, prodding, and record checks. Then one cold, blustery morning, Bert collected the daily mail and noticed an envelope that looked a little different than the others.

"Hey, the results are back!" cried Bert. "Let's see if the original one was just a glitch."

Lisa and Cynthia waited quietly with their eyes locked on Bert as he tore open the envelope. Lisa couldn't help but notice a puzzled look on her fiancée's face as he read the papers in front of him.

"What's wrong, honey?" asked Lisa, growing concerned.

"The results are the same as last time," frowned Bert. "When I talked to Farley at the clinic he said the chances of being wrong twice is like one in ten million. I think I have some investigating to do." Then he started to cheer up. "Bert Raccoon: Ace Detective!"

"I'll be with you every step of the way, sweetie," said Lisa, coming over and placing a warm hand on Bert's shoulder.

"Me too, daddy!" smiled Cynthia, running in for a hug.

"Besides Bert, I haven't met your parents. How about inviting them out one weekend?" asked Lisa.

"I don't see them very often; we grew apart when I went off to university. They live in the city, so I'll give them a call and see if they can come out sometime," said Bert. "I talked to them around Christmas. They were thrilled to hear that I was settling down. They are also itching to see their granddaughter!"

* * *

Bert called his parent's place that evening. A happy female raccoon answered the phone.

"Hi mom," said Bert. "Enjoying this lovely cold weather?"

"It's a love hate relationship, and I'm hating it now!" said Bert's mom, Molly. "What's on your mind, son?"

"You know Lisa and I are getting married this spring. I would really like you guys to come out and meet her. Oh, and your granddaughter would love to see you, too."

"I can't wait to see both of them; I haven't been to the Forest in a long time," said Molly. "We would be glad to come out for a visit. How are Ralph and Melissa?"

"Just fine, Mom. Oh, and I have one favour to ask. Can you bring my baby book?" asked Bert.

"Okay?" as Molly sounded a bit confused. "What for?"

"I would just like to show it to Cynthia," said Bert. "To show her that I was once little too!" Then Bert added a nervous chuckle. "Can't wait to see you. How about next weekend?"

"That sounds great. See you then. I love you."

As Molly returned to the living room, she couldn't get over why Bert wanted to see his baby book. Her husband, Robert, put down the newspaper he was reading when his wife entered the room. They both liked to kid around, but Robert could sense a cloud of seriousness from her that overpowered her mood of joy.

"Robert, I think there's something we need to talk about," said Molly. "I think it's time we told our son the truth."

* * *

Cyril was working away on a new project with Cedric that he thought was a sure fire money maker. Cyril had noticed that the market in CDs were starting to take off for video games, replacing the older cartridges. Just as he was going over the market results with his son, the phone rang.

"Sneer Industries, Cedric here," answered Cedric.

"Oh good, I found the right place," the voice said. "Is Cyril in?"

"Just a minute." Cedric then handed the phone to his father.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Cyril, it's been too long. How have you been?"

"Fine, I guess. Who is this?"

"You remember that time in university when you played truth or dare with Monopoly money instead of the real stuff?" the voice started to laugh at the other end of the line.

"As...Astor?" asked Cyril, astonished. "It's been way too long, old friend. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, making money, cutting deals, the norm," said Astor. "My computer company is really taking off. They say that the market is expecting this big 'dot com' boom any day now. Besides, I always knew you would want in on the next big thing."

"I never turn down a reasonable offer, Astor. What do you have in mind?"

"I have been following your company from afar for a bit, and noticed that you're one of the bigger companies in Canada that have not started to connect to the Internet," said Astor. "It makes business reporting, research, and transactions a breeze. You can have connections to the world right at your fingertips."

"The inter what?" asked Cyril, who put down the phone for a moment. "Cedric, do you know what the Internet is?"

"I have heard about it, Pop," said Cedric. "It's the next big thing that's supposed to happen in the business world. I think it would be great for our company to take that next step."

Cyril picked the phone back up. "Say Astor, how would you like to come out for supper and some business chat one evening? We can catch up and discuss our plans."

"Sounds great. I'll bring my wife. We'll have a great time," said Astor. "How about next Friday night?"

"It's set," said Cyril. "This time, we won't be talking about Monopoly money."

* * *

Cyril couldn't wait for Friday to come, so he could strike up a business deal and see an old friend. The pigs were busy getting the dining room ready when the doorbell rang.

"That must be him," said Floyd.

The boys started running to the door, but weren't expecting Snag to be lying before the stairs. Boyd, the first to go, started a snowball effect as the boys came crashing in front of the door.

The doorbell rang again. "What are those porkers up to?" asked Cyril. Cyril came into the foyer to see a heap of swine before the door. "Thank god I pay you bacon bits in salary and not by the minute."

"But we've never been paid!" struggled Lloyd from the bottom of the pile.

"Well, don't just lie there like lumps of lard; go tidy up the dining room!" huffed Cyril. The boys ran off in a cloud of dust. "Why do I have to answer my own door when I pay the three little pigs to do it for me?" Cyril asked himself before he opened the door.

He opened the door and there stood Astor Ringtail. About the same age as Cyril, but he definitely aged a lot more gracefully. He wore a sharp, black suit with an open collared yellow shirt. He is about the same height as Bert, but has a straight nose with a rugged yet slick appearance. He reeked of power and greed. His wife was typical arm candy: a spoiled, dim-witted, but absolutely beautiful raccoon. She was slender with lush grey locks and a short navy blue dress.

"I see you haven't changed a bit," said Astor as he shook Cyril's hand. Then he looked over the surroundings. "Money is always the motivator, isn't it? I would like you to meet my wife, Azure."

"Pleasure is mine," said Cyril, taking her hand. Cyril gently kissed it, and she expected it.

"Does he have to smoke like a chimney?" Azure snapped back at her husband.

Cyril looked dumbfounded at Azure, and then started talking with Astor again. "It's been too long, old buddy. Let's get to the dining room were we'll get down to business."

* * *

Bert, Lisa, and Cynthia were waiting for Bert's parents at the train station on this cold, sunny Saturday morning. Waiting was always one of Bert's weaknesses; most kids had more patience than him. But on this morning, Lisa couldn't help but think that this wasn't going to go as planned.

"Are you sure you really want to go through with this?" asked Lisa.

"Don't worry honey, I'm fine," said Bert, cracking a phony smile as he was pacing up and down the row of chairs. "You know me. Once I get started, I HAVE to know the end. Besides, my parents have wanted to see my two great girls."

The train pulled into the station five minutes later and Bert ran to the tracks without a winter jacket, leaving Lisa and Cynthia in his wake. "Hi mom, dad!"

"Hi son!" Molly walked off the train and hugged her son. Even in her late fifties, Molly Raccoon is still young at heart. Molly had always told her son it is okay to be different, as long as you're having fun. She was a little shorter than Nicole, with an athletic, solid body type. Her bright blue eyes were always a comfort blanket to Bert and his friends when they were younger, and still are. "Oh, and this must be little Cynthia!"

"Cynthia, this is your Grandma Molly," said Bert. "And this is your Grandpa Robert."

Cynthia came and gave both her grandparents hugs. "I made these for you." Cynthia pulled out the crude-looking drawings of her grandparents from her backpack.

"How sweet," said Molly, even though she had stick legs in the picture. "Wow Bert, she is very creative!"

"Doesn't fall far from the tree, huh?" asked Bert.

"Sure doesn't!" smiled Molly. Then she directed her smile towards Lisa. "And you my darling must be Lisa."

"Glad to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Raccoon," replied Lisa.

"Don't be so modest, call us mom and dad," said Robert as he pulled Lisa in for a hug. Lisa felt awkward at first, but started to feel Robert's warm presence halfway through.

"It's freezing out here; let's go and get some breakfast," started Bert. "I'm starved!"

* * *

The five raccoons went back to Bert and Lisa's and had breakfast, which of course included peanut butter waffles. Lisa had some errands to run, so she took Cynthia with her to her parent's place. This gave Bert the privacy he needed to talk to his folks.

"I'm so glad to see that you have a great woman in your life again," said Molly.

"And a super daughter!" piped up Robert.

"Lisa might not be her biological mother, but she has definitely filled the role pretty seamlessly," said Bert. "Considering how much we have gone through, I couldn't have pictured it any better."

"But you're still looking for answers, right?" asked Robert. Robert was certainly the opposite of his wife; a more grounded soul to Molly's drifter psyche. He looked a lot like an older George with a plaid flannel shirt, but with a straight nose and a more of a Ralph workmanlike mind-set.

This kind of caught Bert off guard, but rolled with it as he wanted to get to this point anyway. "Well, I do have one issue I need to clean up."

"I thought it was odd of you asking me for your baby book when you called," said Molly. "But your dad and I made a pact that if you ever wanted to know, we would tell you the truth."

"When you have two paternity tests come back negative, I knew something was up," said Bert. "And you know me, I couldn't stop there!"

"Well, Bert, we knew this day would come." Molly took a deep breath and Robert came to her side for moral support. "We are not really your biological parents. You were adopted."

Bert expressed a surprised look, but deep down, he knew that this was coming. "Why haven't you told me? Did you want me to live my life not knowing?"

"You have a right to know," said Robert. "But you were living your life the way you wanted, so we decided that we would tell you when you wanted to know."

"I appreciate you both telling me now; being straight up with me instead of beating around the bush," said Bert. "Do you know who my parents are?"

"Funny enough, we do," said Molly. "It's a long story, but now is as good a time as any."

"You will both always be my real parents," said Bert proudly. "You both raised me to the raccoon I am today. You have given me guidance, love, and reassurance when I needed it. I love you both so much."

"You don't know how much that means to both of us," said Robert, as both he and his wife came over and gave Bert a hug.

"Well, son, here it goes," said a shaken Molly, wiping away a tear. "It all started back before you were born. Your father and I had been together for about ten years, and wanted to have a family. We kept trying to have children, but it didn't matter what we tried, I couldn't get pregnant. I went to my doctor one day for tests, and found out that I could never have children."

Molly started to weep again, so Robert put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a peck on the cheek before she continued. "After I found out that I couldn't conceive, some friends of ours found out that they would be having their second child. We were very good friends; we spent a lot of time together. But they had a troubled family tree, with a lot of issues. Since they wanted to avoid the pressure and family scrutiny, they decided that they were going to give up their child for adoption. That child was you."

Bert's jar dropped to the floor. "Wow..."

"It's almost like a movie, isn't it?" asked Robert. "It's just how the situation panned out."

Molly continued. "Since our friends knew that we couldn't have children, this seemed like a perfect fit. They trusted us. We trusted them. So, right when you were born, they put our names on your birth certificate and we just raised you like our own."

"I'm following," said Bert, rubbing his chin. "But how troubled is my biological family to give me up? I mean, it can't be that bad."

"You're a Ringtail, Bert," said Robert.

CRASH!

"Bert, are you alright?" as Molly ran over to her passed out son. Bert came to about two minutes later with Robert and Molly knelt down beside him.

"A, a, a Ringtail?" fumbled Bert. "They have one of the largest business empires in Canada!"

"We know, Bert," said Molly. "Anna Belle and Frank Ringtail are your biological parents. They are good people. Your uncle on the other hand..."

"You mean, Astor Ringtail is my uncle?" asked Bert, his voice filling with anxiety.

"That's right," said Robert. "Molly honey, I think we should take some time to let this sink in. Bert, did you want us to get Lisa?"

Bert was still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. "You guys can do whatever you like!" said a sarcastic Bert as he rushed to the phone. He needed his best friend now more than ever. "Hey Cyril, is Cedric around? I need to talk to him."

Molly looked at Robert rather worriedly. "Should we go after him and try to calm him down?"

"He needs time, my dear," said Robert, rubbing Molly's back. "You know Bert. He gets worked up easily. I think being around his friends is best for him right now."

Bert stormed out of his house, barely saying a word to his folks and headed for Sneer Mansion.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Bert ran huffing and puffing all the way to Sneer Mansion to meet up with Cedric. Since Cyril was still entertaining Astor, the two friends headed off for the Blue Spruce. Schaeffer was in his normal good spirits, but had an extra bounce to his step today that no one seemed to notice.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" asked Schaeffer, brightly. He noticed that after Bert grabbed a stool, he morphed into a zombie-like state; sitting down and staring blankly at the bar. "Are you okay, Bert?"

"I'll live," said Bert, not really looking in Schaeffer's direction. "It's just hard when your world keeps getting turned upside down."

Schaeffer sighed and grabbed sodas for the boys. 'I'll have to tell them my big news some other day' he thought to himself, walking to the fridge.

Bert was still in shock, and didn't say a word to Cedric on the way over. His buddy was getting worried, as he just watched his friend staring into space. Bert being speechless is like trying to find water in a desert; both feats are basically impossible.

"Okay Bert, you pulled me away from an afternoon date with Sophia, so this better be important," Cedric said breaking the ice, taking on a tone like his father.

Bert shook the cobwebs from his brain and turned to his friend. "Remember when I got the DNA test back the second time and the results still didn't match?" asked Bert. Cedric nodded his head. "I called my parents last week to invite them out to the Forest this weekend, so I could find out what's going on. You know me, Detective Ace!"

Cedric chuckled as Bert continued. "I had a hunch, but I knew something was definitely up when I started talking with mom and dad earlier today. I was going to begin beating the bush, but the topic just carried on." Bert took a deep breath and sighed. "Cedric, I'm adopted."

Cedric removed his glasses to reveal a startled look on his face. "Adopted? But I have known you ever since we were kids! I never had one inkling that Molly and Robert weren't your real parents!"

"Tell me about it! But I started having doubts when the DNA results came back negative a second time," said Bert. "It doesn't change anything. They are still my mom and dad. They raised me to be the loveable Bert I am today."

Cedric laughed and smiled, but became more serious as he was still full of questions. "Are you sure? Do you still want to find your biological parents?"

"Remember Cedric when I thought you were adopted?" asked Bert. "It ended up that Cyril really was your father; but it didn't change his love for you when you accidently found out. Of course I want to meet my real parents, but I'm not so sure I want to live their lifestyle."

Cedric took on a confused look again. "It sounds like to me you already know who your parents are already. Do I know them?"

"You'll never guess, Cedric. My biological parents are Anna Belle and Frank Ringtail."

Cedric almost fell off his chair. "You mean..."

"Yup. I'm a Ringtail, Cedric. My biological family is one of the richest in Canada. Probably even more than Sneer Industries."

Cedric felt right then that he was in the twilight zone. He had known and pictured Bert to live life to the fullest and enjoy the simple things; not being a CEO earning millions. "Bert, I hate to play truth or dare with you right now, but you shouldn't ask me for the truth."

Bert scratched his head. "What do you mean, ol' buddy?"

"Pop is entertaining an old friend this weekend. And you'll never guess who it is. It's Astor Ringtail."

Bert's face turned white as he crashed to the floor. Cedric and Schaeffer came rushing over to him to get him up and make him comfortable, carrying the raccoon over to a booth.

"This day just keeps getting crazier and crazier," said Bert as he was coming to. "Cedric, I, I don't know what I should do! My parents say that my biological family was very troubled; that's why they gave me up for adoption."

"That was then and this is now," said Cedric. "A lot of time has passed. Things could be different now."

"My mom and dad are good friends with Anna Belle and Frank," said Bert, taking a swig of his peanut butter soda. "They basically had an agreement in place for when I was born, that Molly and Robert would raise me as their own. They actually have their names on my birth certificate."

Cedric was almost ready to join Bert on the floor as well. "This is pretty deep stuff, Bert. I think it might be best to meet your biological parents first, so you can judge for yourself if you want to find out more about your family tree. That's just my opinion."

"Your opinion always matters to me, ol' buddy," said Bert, feeling a little more at ease now. "Maybe I could find out the real reason why I was given up. Besides, I may have other brothers or sisters that I don't know about."

"If there's one thing, Bert, I can definitely see now where you get your stubbornness from," said Cedric. "Astor is one of the shrewdest businessmen alive. He knows what he wants...money and power. And he'll do anything to get it."

"Money is not the most important thing...at least to me," said Bert, adding in the last part as Cedric was beginning to look irritated. "But I think I have some more work to do. That's enough about me. What's Astor doing in town, anyways?"

"He wants to bring our company into the Internet age," said Cedric. "And I don't know if he'll take no for an answer."

"Are you guys ready for it? Is he really that demanding?" asked Bert, growing weary.

"I think we are. But I get a little nervous when I meet more powerful businessmen than my father. Because so many people fear Pop, so how much worse will this guy be? I guess it's just my natural reaction coupled with past experiences."

"I'm glad we had this chat," said Bert. "We both needed to get things off our chests."

"But mine is like a feather to your anvil!" laughed Cedric. The two buddies chatted a little about their upcoming weddings this spring, and if the Canadiens had any playoff hopes this year.

* * *

After taking a little time to unwind, Bert went back home. Lisa and Cynthia had returned and were making supper. Bert still had some unfinished business with his parents, but thought now was the time to leave it on the backburner and enjoy himself for the moment.

"Hey Lisa, what are your parents doing tonight?" asked Bert coming from the living room. "Do you think they'll be up for some supper?"

"I don't see why not," said Lisa. "Also check with Ralph and Melissa. It's a good ol' Saturday night."

Bert made some calls, and the house became packed in a hurry. Bert and Lisa's folks really hit it off, as Robert and Molly last remember George as a teenager and had not seen each other in decades. Ralph and Melissa would roll their eyes from time to time during the evening, as Molly would proudly tell stories of their youth, making them feel a lot older than they actually are. But as Molly was trying to be her loveable, out-going self, Bert noticed that she was uptight when talking with Melissa. Molly was always sincere and warm; but she seemed rather hesitant and cornered. Since Bert was still trying to piece together his past, he thought that after everyone had left he would bring it up.

"Hey mom, do you have a moment?" asked Bert after Ralph and Melissa went home. "I just wanted to ask a few more questions about my biological family."

"Sure thing, son." Bert and Molly went into the kitchen alone while the others started to watch 'Three Guys with a Cause'. "I knew you needed a little time to collect your thoughts after this morning. Fire away."

"Do you know where my biological parents live now? Do you still keep contact with them?" asked Bert.

"They live down in Calgary now," said Molly. "Since their family computer company hit the Calgary boom, they have been rolling in money. We probably catch up with them about twice a year. They are doing well."

"What kind of people are they?" asked Bert.

"We have been good friends for a long time; they are fun to be around," Molly continued. "They actually raised a daughter who is older than you. It's just some of the family..."

"You mean Astor?" asked Bert, his mind starting to sharpen at the subject.

"How did you know?" asked Molly, puzzled.

"He and Cyril Sneer are old university friends; he's here in the Forest this weekend to strike a business deal with Cyril. Cedric told me a little about him when I seen him this afternoon," Bert said, then he shrugged. "Lucky guess."

"Well, if it will help, I will contact them when we get home to give them the heads up; and I will give you their number as well," said Molly. "They always wondered how you were doing."

"That would be great," smiled Bert. "But I have one more question. Why were you so uptight around Melissa tonight? You know Melissa wouldn't hurt a fly."

"If there's one thing, son, I'm a horrible actress," said Molly, sounding a little distressed. "I have always adored Melissa. I remember you guys growing up; and you're still very good friends. It's just that when we brought up your biological family earlier today, another memory came back to me that you should know."

"Know what?" Bert asked, his stomach twisting into knots and feeling that the walls were closing in.

"Melissa is your cousin, Bert," said Molly, blurting it out. "I'm just relieved you two never dated. That could have been a disaster."

Bert thought he was ready for whatever his parents could throw at him. All he got was more than he bargained for. "What's the next thing you're going to tell me...that the sky isn't blue?" snapped Bert, with anger becoming prominent in his voice.

Robert then walked into the kitchen. "Is everything alright?"

"I just can't believe what I'm hearing!" Bert bristled.

"Even Melissa doesn't know," Molly said. "You wanted answers and I have been more than honest with you, son. But I think if you want more, you should ask Anna Belle and Frank."

"I see you have told him about Melissa," said Robert. "I agree with your mother, Bert. We will be here to support you in whatever road you choose."

Since his emotion and anger would not solve anything here, Bert took a deep breath, sighed, and nodded in agreement. "Thanks mom and dad, for being completely honest with me." As Bert finished speaking and hugged his folks, he knew now it was time to take his mission to the next level.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After a winter that was colder than normal, spring was gladly welcomed to the Evergreen Forest. Wedding bells were in the air, as both weddings were planned for the end of May. The gang at the Evergreen Standard was working a little overtime these days, as they were planning for this grand dual event. Sometimes you don't really know how hard you are working until you take time to reflect on it.

"Wow Melissa, what a day," said Ralph while taking a sip of coffee. "Just when you think that it can't get any busier, it does."

"This extra work for the upcoming weddings really does take a toll," said Melissa, rubbing her eyes as she was putting the finishing touches on the wedding invitations. She then glanced at the clock. "We have just been on autopilot for the last six hours."

"Well, I've had enough for the day," said Ralph, closing up his desk. "Let's go honey." Just as he turned off the lights and closed the door, he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. 'It must be from all the junk I have eaten lately' he thought. Ralph just shook it off and joined his wife as they strolled through the new tundra of the season.

* * *

Bert had some work to do. Being the over-zealous raccoon that he is, instead of just calling his biological parents, he decided to head down to Calgary to meet them. He had some holidays to use from Knox TV, and Bentley filled in at the Standard to cover for him. Lisa and Cynthia really wanted to come along to support Bert, but he felt it was best for them to stay at home.

"Are you sure that you don't want us to come with you?" asked Lisa following an embrace.

"Of course I would want you to come, but I think under the circumstances, you should stay here," said Bert. "I'll only be gone for a few days; I'll keep you posted."

Bert gave Lisa a huge kiss, and Cynthia came over for a big hug from her dad. As he opened the door, he could see some clouds coming over the skyline. He had no idea of what lied ahead of him.

* * *

Astor Ringtail was very grateful to rekindle his relationship with an old friend. It was like killing two birds with one stone. Even though he loved to be around family and friends, he always had an ulterior motive when it came to business. No one knew it better than his family.

"Ah, it's great to see you again, my dear," said Astor smugly as Maxie opened the door. She shuddered at the thought of allowing this man into her home, even though it was her uncle.

"Nice to see you too, Uncle Astor," said Maxie. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Oh, a little business, and a chance to see my favourite niece," said Astor, boldly. "Is little Annie around?"

"No, she's at a friend's place right now," said Maxie, relieved. "Would you like to come in?"

Astor charged right in and plopped himself down at the dining room table. Maxie could sense a proposition on the horizon. Her uncle never came over to chat about family; it was all about what was good for Astor.

"I'll grab some tea," said Maxie, hoping that this visit was going to end quickly. She came back a few minutes later with a teapot. The two raccoons made some small talk, but Astor himself couldn't wait to cut to the chase.

"How is your cousin Melissa doing these days?" asked Astor.

This caught Maxie totally off guard. Not only was she not that close with her cousin, but what would Astor want to know about his estranged niece? "She is doing well, I guess," said Maxie. "All I really know is that she and her husband have a successful local newspaper called The Evergreen Standard. Why do you ask?"

"I have been thinking about expanding the family empire," said Astor. "Maybe I might plan a little visit to the Standard; to see it first-hand."

"Suit yourself," deadpanned Maxie. "What else do you want?"

"I just wanted to see what you were up too," said Astor. "You know, I will always have a place for you in the family business."

Maxie just totally lost it. "I would NEVER come and work for you! All you want is what's best for you! You monster! All you care about is yourself; it's like none of us exist!" At the end of her rant, she threw the teapot to the floor and kicked over some chairs. "I think its best you leave now."

Astor flashed an evil smile because he knew he got what he wanted. "You still hold it against me after all these years, don't you? What a sad young woman you are." To add insult to injury, Astor made another snide comment about Maxie's past as he walked out without looking back.

All Maxie could do afterwards was sit on the floor and cry. 'How can that bastard bring up Troy again?' she thought. After about a minute, Annie walked in. "What's wrong, mom?"

Maxie picked herself up and started gathering the broken chards of porcelain from the dining room floor. "Oh nothing, honey. I just dropped the teapot."

Annie knew she was lying; her mom was a pretty tough cookie. She could remember seeing an older male raccoon pull away from the drive in a Mercedes SUV, but she hadn't seen this person before. "I saw someone pull away while I was coming home. Was it something to do with that guy?"

"That is someone I never want you to meet!" exclaimed Maxie. That shook Annie a little, so her mother toned it down. "He is as close to evil as you will find in this world. Just promise me one thing, darling. Never let money turn you into a greedy power monster that everyone is afraid of."

Annie scratched her head, frowned, then came over and hugged her mom. 'This is out of my league' she thought. And she thought that dating Bentley was confusing.

* * *

Bert finally arrived in Calgary. He had only passed through it a few times before; he didn't mind it but cities weren't his calling. Too crowded. And yuck, dirty. He loved his home in the Evergreen Forest, it is so clean and natural. Molly told him the address of the Ringtail house last week over the phone. Like a kid waiting for Christmas, it seemed to take forever to get there. Once he arrived, he knew he was at the right place. The place was a mansion. Not quite like Sneer Mansion, but a huge, multi-level home with a triple garage on Pump Hill.

Bert started getting a little nervous after he stepped out of the cab and began walking up the drive of inner-locking brick. The desire and hunger he had on the trip down was turning into reluctance and panic. 'Could it be any worse than what mom and dad told me about them?' he thought before he rang the door bell.

A beautiful, older female raccoon opened the door. She wore skin-tight jeans, a red bandana, and a short blouse. She looked like the southern version of Lisa. "Can I help you, sir?" she spoke in an upbeat manor.

"I'm looking for Anna Belle Ringtail," said Bert. "Am I at the right place?"

"She'd be me!" said Anna Belle proudly. "And you are?"

"Bert, Bert Raccoon. My mom Molly told me that I would find you here."

Anna Belle's stomach started churning with uneasiness, but was filled with excitement at the same time. 'Am I dreaming?' she thought. After a moment, she finally worked up enough courage to ask "are you who I think you are, Bert?" An awkward silence occurred, then Bert nodded his head. They both reflected a warm smile and hugged in the door way. "Welcome to our home, son. Come on in."

Bert couldn't believe his eyes as he walked inside. The house was magnificent with marble tiles and older paintings lining the large foyer. The decor was sparkling. He thought he had died and gone to heaven. As they were walking towards the dining room, Bert noticed a family portrait on the wall. The picture was of a younger Anna Belle, her husband (he assumed), and a young female raccoon that he couldn't quite place, but he thought he had seen before.

"Would you like something to drink?" asked Anna Belle, breaking a still somewhat awkward silence.

Bert thought that this was probably not the time to ask for a peanut butter soda. "I'll just have some water, please."

Anna Belle came back a few minutes later with a tray better than water on it. There was tea with some snack foods on it; Bert was glad because he was a bit peckish after missing lunch.

"You have a beautiful home here," started Bert as they settled in at the table. "How long have you lived here?"

"Pretty much since I was eighteen, we have lived in Calgary," said Anna Belle. "When I married Frank, we moved about the city until we put down roots here. We have lived in this house for about twenty years."

Bert started thinking about the picture again. With his curiosity getting the best of him, he had to bring it up. "As I was walking in here, I noticed there was a family portrait. Who was the younger female in the photo?"

"Oh, that was our family photo from about fifteen years ago," said Anna Belle. "That female is our daughter. Funny you ask. She lives in the Evergreen Forest right now. She wanted to separate herself from the family lifestyle; I couldn't blame her. Her name is Maxie."

Bert felt liked he was thrown into orbit once again. 'Wow, Maxie Ringtail, Annie's mother?' "What a small world," said Bert. "I run into her every once in a while in the Forest. I never knew in a thousand years that she would be my biological sister. But one thing puzzles me, Anna Belle. Why would you keep Maxie and not me?"

"We had some problems with family," said Anna Belle, lowering her head. "If we weren't such good friends with Robert and Molly, you probably wouldn't have existed."

Bert was stunned. "How could you say such a thing? What's that supposed to mean?" as Bert started to lose his temper. "You, you mean that I was just a throw away? A nothing? An afterthought? I don't think I want to hear anymore of this..."

"Wait!" cried Anna Belle, running after Bert as he was storming out of the room. "It's not like that. Not at all. You just don't know...don't know the power of your Uncle Astor."

Bert stopped in his tracks and turned around. He didn't come all this way to take the easy route. He decided to listen, as he had heard some interesting stories about Astor. He took a few deep breaths, and returned to his chair. "Go on, Anna Belle. I'm sorry. I do want to know my family history."

"That's perfectly fine, it's a lot to absorb," agreed Anna Belle of Bert's outburst. "I hope you packed a suitcase, it's a long story."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"It all started long before you were born," began Anna Belle. "The Ringtails have always been very wealthy. Your grandfather and his family were bootleggers in the 1920s and '30s. They were illegally supplying booze to their dry town and surrounding area, which they were heroes of sorts for doing so. After a few close calls with the law, your grandfather decided to take the money and leave the bootlegging business; he became a broker. Life was going great. He met your grandmother, and they had three children. Your uncle Astor is the oldest, then Frank came next. Your aunt is the youngest, Mirta. Astor and your grandfather, Arthur, were always at odds with each other; like a see-saw power struggle. Arthur always seemed to favour your father and aunt in Astor's eyes, and that made him very power hungry."

Bert liked mysteries, so this was right up his alley. "So, what happened?"

"Your grandfather's business became very profitable, especially once the '50s hit," continued Anna Belle. All the children had a hand in the business; but greedy Astor wanted it all. He wanted to get rid of his father. Since he was the oldest, he was the first in line to take over the family business. He became president, and then your grandfather mysteriously passed away. He wanted to have sole control, and he got it."

Bert started to piece it together. "Do you think that Astor got rid of his father?"

"We do, but we could never prove it. It threw the whole family into a hesitant state. Now that Astor had the power, he controlled us. Even though the estate was split evenly, Astor had the final say on the whole company. Both Frank and Mirta tried to work with Astor, but his underhanded tactics never gave them any solid ground. Astor is ruthless and cold-hearted; a win at all costs type."

"What does this have to do with me?" asked Bert, still puzzled but intrigued.

"Mirta and her husband, Tyrone, tried to start their own banking business," said Anna Belle. "Astor saw it as direct competition, even though Mirta is one of the sweetest people on Earth and was looking to get out of her brother's way of dominance. Astor and Tyrone were both very head-strong; nearly every encounter was an explosion between the two. Just as they were going to start up, Tyrone went for a walk one evening and never came back. It scared Mirta so much, that she dissolved the business and separated herself from the family."

Bert started to recollect his childhood for a moment, with the memories of Mirta Heist, Melissa's mom. She was always so kind. And still is. She would always remember to make peanut butter and banana sandwiches for Bert when he came by. But Bert also couldn't ever remember Melissa's father being around. So this started to make some sense. "I just found out that Melissa Raccoon is my cousin, and that is Mirta's daughter. I could never remember her father, so that makes sense. How tragic."

Anna Belle's voice started to waver as she continued. "It is. The rest of this family is full of good people. Astor is the rotten apple that just ruins it for everybody else. Anyways, Astor is the only member of the family to have any sons. Melissa is an only child. You and Maxie are our only children. So, to avoid any further conflicts, we decided to give you up for adoption. If Astor ever knew you were alive, he would have probably killed you."

Bert felt like he was dreaming, or acting in the feature role of a suspense film. "Why would he kill me?"

"Astor views the rest of the family as outsiders. Your father had always gone along with him to avoid confrontation; so he could claim his stake of the estate. Fortunately, he was able to retire comfortably two years ago, so we since have cut contact with Astor. With you being a male family member, you would have been a threat to Astor and his sons' fortune."

"He must be stopped!" said Bert banging the table, with his courage bubbling out of him. "You can't let him railroad the family like this! You guys deserve..."

"To live," cut off Frank, who just walked in on Bert and Anna Belle's conversation. Bert no longer had to question where he got his looks from. Frank is a short, portly man with a bent nose. He wore a red golf shirt and white shorts. "Anna Belle, you never told me..."

"Frank, meet your son," smiled Anna Belle. "Bert, this is your father, Frank Ringtail."

Bert tried to go up and shake his hand, but Frank grabbed him and gave him a huge hug. "I see you have a bit of Astor's drive!" joked Frank. "I hope you don't crush family dreams and get away with murder."

"No people, I just murder peanut butter sodas," chuckled Bert. "I don't have a mean bone in my body. I just always do what's right, no matter what it takes." Then his tone became serious and his face stiffened. "And Astor is one evil raccoon."

"I see Anna Belle has filled you in," said Frank. "We just decided to cut our losses. We have been fending him off for so long, that we just got tired of it. I'm very lucky to have made it this far."

"What should I do now?" asked Bert. "Should I reveal to the world that you're my real parents? Would I be safe?"

Anna Belle and Frank looked at each other and frowned. "That's the reason why we gave you up in the first place," said Anna Belle. "I think it's a secret we should keep. If Astor ever found out..."

"Yeah, but I want nothing to do with his software business," said Bert. "I am one nosy raccoon. Once I started looking into my past, I had to keep going. Melissa has a right to know that I'm her cousin. How about Maxie? I bet she would be thrilled to know that I'm her brother."

Anna Belle and Frank knew that Bert was right. But they needed to make sure that their son would be protected, so their life-long fear wouldn't come to light. Frank then cleared his throat. "Okay, Bert. But the first sign that Astor causes any interference, we'll have your back." He looked at his son and was interested to know everything about him. "What's with the sweater? How was the tour?"

"You follow my music?" asked Bert, excitedly surprised.

"You bet. You've got good rhythm and that special charm. How about we sit out on the deck and maybe you could sing us a tune or two," said Frank.

The three raccoons talked for the rest of the afternoon, evening, and night. It was like they had always known each other. I guess it's true what they say: blood really is thicker than water.

* * *

Cedric doesn't usually come into the office on weekends, but certain issues come up that just can't wait until Monday. He was trying to wrap up a business deal with Mammoth Motors, for renewing an old contract to keep producing the Sneer Industries design of the solar powered car.

"Well, Mr. Mammoth, I hope you like the new designs we have incorporated into the vehicle," said Cedric over the phone. "No other company has a solar-powered vehicle this far advanced."

"Grre...muore...runl." "Mr. Mammoth says we have a problem," said Mr. Mammoth's assistant on the other end of the line, with their end on the speaker phone. "We have received a better offer from another company. We are going to let your contract with us run out."

Cedric scratched his head, and collected himself for a moment. "Is there something I'm missing? I have been following the marketplace very closely. I haven't found anything better than our product."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sneer, but until you can give us a better offer, we are going in a different direction," said the sidekick. "Anything else?"

"That is all. I will mull it over and get back to you. Thanks for your time," said Cedric as he hung up. Cedric was dumbfounded. There was no better offer on the market. Something was up. And it was only the beginning.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Bert returned home with a feeling of fulfillment. His estranged past was starting to come together. Now it was time to start focusing more on the upcoming wedding. Lisa and Sophia were looking through the flower catalogue in the kitchen, with Cynthia looking over their shoulders.

"I like that one, Mom," said Cynthia, pointing. Since it was awkward calling her Lisa, Cynthia started to call Lisa mom. "I like the purple ones."

Lisa smiled and pointed to them also. "I like those lilacs too, sweetie." Lisa marked the page with a star. "Let's put those on the top of the list."

In Bert's living room, Ralph, Cedric, and Schaeffer were over to watch Hockey Night in Canada.

"Hey, do you guys need a top up?" asked Bert, holding up his empty bottle of Pilsner.

Ralph looked around. "Filler up!"

Just as Bert was going to the fridge, Cynthia ran to him with the flower catalogue in her hands. "Look daddy, look!" She was pointing to the purple lilacs on the page.

"Those flowers are very pretty, sweetheart," said Bert. "But daddy is busy right now."

"Daddy! I'm bored. I want you to play with me right now," demanded Cynthia as she threw down the catalogue. "How come I don't have a brother or sister to play with?"

Lisa looked up from the table and noticed her beau's look of uneasiness, cracking a silly smirk. "Daddy has been really busy lately," said Lisa. "He has to put food on the table and a roof over our heads."

Bert was speechless. "Don't worry, lil' angel," recovered Bert, "you will have brothers and sisters one day. But daddy is busy with..."

"Yeah!" shouted Bert's buddies in unison, celebrating a Colorado goal.

"Ha, ha, you suck Wah!" shouted Cedric from the living room.

"What a sieve!" added Ralph. "What a traitor!" The game tonight was Colorado and Montreal, and it was Patrick Wah's return match to Montreal after the former Canadien star goaltender was traded. Bert was missing out on all the ribbing that he was looking forward too.

"But why?" asked Cynthia. "How come my friends have brothers and sisters to play with and I don't?"

"Like I said, daddy and mommy are busy," said Lisa. "Let daddy get back to the hockey game. He can play tea party with you later."

"Nobody wants to play with me!" yelled Cynthia, running into her bedroom and slamming the door.

"Don't worry Bert, I'll go talk to her," said Lisa. "All she wants is attention, so she'll live."

"You're great, Lisa," said Bert, and gave her a kiss. "I'll come and talk with her at the intermission."

As Bert went and grabbed the beers, he watched Lisa walk to his daughter's bedroom. Her slender body and long legs would always cast a temporary spell of numbness over him. 'Maybe you might get a brother or sister sooner than you think, Cynthia' thought Bert as he drooled over his fiancée.

* * *

After another rough week, Cedric was glad to hang out with his buddies. His father wasn't helping matters very much; he hated losing business deals. The news he was going to receive today wasn't going to calm the waters any.

"Boss, boss!" yelled the boys as they ran into the office. "Something is wrong! Our financing has been cut off for all of our ongoing projects!"

"What? How can that be?" asked Cedric.

Cyril was about to have another heart attack. "What do you mean cut-off? If you don't explain in ten seconds, you'll be prime cuts!"

"We have gone through the accounts with a fine tooth comb sir," started Boyd.

"And the accounts have been frozen!" shouted Floyd.

"What do you mean frozen?" asked Cedric. "I thought that all of our accounts were secure. We have the top software on the market from Ringtail Works."

"Here are some printouts of some of the accounts," said Lloyd as he handed a few each to both Cedric and Cyril.

"Make sure the vault is on lockdown immediately!" demanded Cyril.

"Yes sir!" all the boys said together as they left the room.

Cedric and Cyril dropped everything and started going through the paperwork, to find any connection to who is responsible. Everything looked reasonably normal, until Cyril started going through the third sheet of his stack.

"Here Cedric, take a look at this account," said Cyril. Cyril started looking on a different sheet. "And this one too, son."

Cedric scrolled down the pages. One company stood out on a few of the pages. "I can't believe this. A close competitor of ours, Pop? I don't understand. That's too easy."

Cyril started looking through some of Cedric's pages. He noticed a similar trend as well. "That lowlife, good for nothing, &%$!" Cyril roared. "I'll get to the bottom of this."

Cyril started dialling the phone. "Midas! What is the big idea?"

Milton Midas was a shrewd businessman, even more so than Cyril Sneer. He is a bald eagle who has a girth as large as his ego along with an intimidating cold stare. "How has the world of business been treating you, Cyril?"

"I don't know, Midas, you tell me," smoked Cyril. "Since you have control of all of Sneer Industries' accounts."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Milton. "You know I dream for the day to take over your company, but we don't have any of your accounts. It must be a mistake."

"I have printouts right here in front of me," said Cyril, "with your company name is all over them. Explain that!"

"I can't, Cyril," said Milton. "I am clueless. I may be your adversary, but I hope you will find out who's behind this eventually."

"This better not be like the time you poisoned Evergreen Lake, so help me God!" shouted Cyril as he slammed down the phone.

Cedric looked at his Pop. There was a look on his face that he had never seen before; a look of helplessness.

"Cedric, I think we have a huge Black Monday on our hands," mumbled Cyril. "I don't think Midas froze our accounts."

"Then who could be behind it?" asked Cedric.

"We better find out soon, son," said Cyril. "Or Sneer Industries could be in the history books by next month."

* * *

"Hello, may I help you?"

"There seems to be a problem with your account, Mr. Raccoon," said the voice from the other end of the line. "Therefore your credit for supply purchases has been frozen."

"What? But the account was paid up last week!" said Ralph.

"Sorry, Mr. Raccoon, until you get your credit cleared up, we can't ship the supplies. Have a good day."

"Good bye," said Ralph, dejected as he hung up. Just as he got up from his chair to talk to Melissa, he felt that sharp pain in his lower abdomen again. 'I gotta lay off those peanut butter surprises' he thought, grimacing. He shrugged it off and found Melissa in the photo lab.

"Melissa dear, we have a huge problem," said Ralph. "Our account for the office supplies has been frozen."

"What do you mean by frozen?" asked Melissa, startled. "Do you mean Cyril Sneer trying to take us over frozen?"

"Yup. But you know it's not Cyril this time with Cedric running the company now," said Ralph. "Something fishy is going on here. I'll make some calls and see what I can find out."

Ralph returned to his desk and started making calls. About five minutes later, Bert walked in.

"Hey Ralphie, it sounds like Wall Street in here," said Bert, his voice muffled a little from the printing press. "I'll take a flier on Gold."

"Bad news, Bert. Our account has been frozen again. Just like when Cyril tried to shut us down."

Bert was perplexed. "Who has the power to freeze our accounts?" asked Bert. "Cedric is running Sneer Industries now. Who else has it out for us?"

"I don't know; but from the lack of info I'm getting, it doesn't look good," said Ralph. "I haven't got any answers yet, but we are at least going to go down to this mystery outfit swinging."

As Bert was standing before Ralph's desk, a light bulb clicked on. "It couldn't be. It just couldn't. I haven't told anyone yet."

Ralph put his hand over the receiver and looked oddly at Bert. "Tell us what, Bert?"

"I have no time to explain, Ralph old buddy. I gotta go." With that, Bert left the Standard in a cloud of dust. This was definitely a fight that he had to take head on.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Bert met up with Cedric right away at the mansion. As Bert burst in, he could barely contain himself about the Standard's problems. Ditto for Cedric, as he was just as quick on the draw about his company's struggles.

"Some mystery crew froze the supply account at the Standard!" exclaimed Bert.

"Our financing has been cut off here too, Bert," rattled off Cedric. "I figure it would have to be someone very powerful, and ruthless."

"Someone with inside information, too," said Bert.

Cedric looked at Bert with complete agreement. "You read my mind, Bert. And I think I have an idea..."

"Should we count to three?" asked Bert with a sly grin.

Even though this was a serious situation, Cedric couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "On three."

"One, two, three...Astor Ringtail!" the friends cried in unison.

"How did you know?" asked Cedric, pleasantly surprised.

"I took your advice and went to Calgary a few weeks ago to meet my biological parents," said Bert. "They told me stories of my family's past, and how horrible Astor really is. He is definitely capable of anything, even murder."

Cedric was horrified. "I had a few eerie signals, but I never knew Astor was that cunning."

"He's more than cunning, Cedric. He has killed family members. That's why I was given up for adoption in the first place. Long story short, I'm the only male in the Ringtail family other than Astor's sons that would possibly take over the company in the future. Astor would never accept that."

"I found it odd that he came to see Pop out of the blue," said Cedric. "He knew Pop from their university days, but with the Internet starting to take flight, his timing was impeccable. He definitely has enough power, connections, and money to make this happen."

"I will go down to the police station and talk to Zoey," said Bert. "We need to get started somewhere."

"But we don't have any evidence that this is Astor's doing, just heresy," said Cedric. "We need more. I'll talk to Pop and see if we can come up with a plan."

"I think I know what I have to do," sighed Bert. "It's time to face my past."

* * *

As Bert was walking home, he ran into Bentley and Annie. They were dropped off by bus at Evergreen Elementary from high school in nearby Mountainview. Even though it was March, it was very mild in the Forest. Bentley and Annie's relationship was growing stronger by the day. Both raccoons were in Grade twelve and now seventeen, and were starting to enjoy the experiences of a more mature lifestyle. Bentley was no longer addicted to computers. Annie was no longer annoying. Bentley also noticed the change in her physical appearance. Annie was now more slender with curves, and of course, he couldn't take his eyes off her chest. Annie on the other hand, noticed Bentley wasn't as pear-shaped then when he was younger. And thankfully, Bentley wasn't pint-sized like his uncle. He finally had a growth spurt this past summer; he is about the same height as Bert now.

"Hey Bert, what's up?" asked Bentley.

"Hey guys, funny I ran into you. Where are you off to?" asked Bert.

"Bentley is just walking me home," said Annie.

"Do you mind if I join you two?" asked Bert. "I need to see your mom anyways, Annie."

"Not at all, Bert. How's Cynthia?" asked Annie.

As they walked, Bert explained why Cynthia always wants to play tea party. Bert was noticing how Bentley cared so deeply for Annie. When he first came to the Forest, Bentley was such a loner that Bert thought he would end up going for dates with his computer. 'My, how times have changed' Bert reflected, smiling.

They reached Annie's house, and the two young raccoons headed upstairs to do "homework". Maxie was pleasantly surprised to see Bert along with them at the door.

"Hi Maxie, how's March been treating you?" asked Bert.

"I'm all geared up for spring, I hate the snow," smiled Maxie. "What brings you by? It's not the end of the month yet, is it?" Bert would always collect for the Standard subscriptions at the end of the month.

"No, no, it's nothing to do with subscriptions," started Bert. "I have a big problem on my hands; and so do both Sneer Industries and the Evergreen Standard. I need your help."

"Help? What can I do?" asked Maxie, taken aback. "I'm sad to hear that they are in trouble, but I'm not a millionaire."

"Yeah, but I need help from my family. YOUR family."

"What do you mean my family?" asked Maxie, starting to think Bert had lost it.

"I need your help, sis."

"Sis? I was an only child. What witchcraft are you talking about, Bert?"

"I'm your younger brother, Maxie," started Bert, spelling it out for her. "Your parents gave me up for adoption when I was born. To protect me from Astor."

"This is crazy, Bert. And the cow jumped over the moon." Then Maxie gave it one more shot to be rational. "Give me a minute, Bert. I'll be right back."

Maxie ran to the phone in the living room to call her parents. Anna Belle answered the phone.

"How are you, honey?" asked Anna Belle. "Is everything alright?"

"I think I'm dreaming right now, Mom," said Maxie.

"What do you mean?" asked Anna Belle, taken by surprise.

"Bert Raccoon is here telling me that I'm his sister. Is that true?"

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line.

"Mom? Mom! I need to know!" demanded Maxie. "Tell me that Bert is losing it."

"Bert is...Bert is one hundred percent...right," said Anna Belle.

Maxie couldn't believe what she was hearing, and started lashing out. "You're telling me that I grew up without ever knowing that I had a sibling? What kind of parents are you?"

"I know this is quite a shock, honey," said Anna Belle. "But we did it to keep as much peace in the family as possible. You know what your uncle is capable of."

As her mother echoed the same sentiments as her brother, Maxie then remembered the times that her Uncle Astor treated her life like a power play. "I understand why you did it, but I wish you would have told me before this, mom. What do we do from here? Let the world know? Bert says that Sneer Industries and the Evergreen Standard are in trouble. Do you think he knows?"

"Uncle Astor? I don't think so. He and Cyril Sneer are old friends. But keep me posted on what happens. We'll be the first ones to help. I gotta go." Anna Belle then hung up, but Maxie had so many more questions. She walked back into the dining room dazed and stared at her estranged brother.

"Well, welcome to the family, I guess," said Maxie.

"I was just as amazed as you were when I found out," replied Bert. "I always thought Robert and Molly Raccoon were my real parents. I only found out because of Lisa's head injury; my DNA didn't match with my mom and dad's."

Maxie's mind was flooding with so many more questions to ask Bert, but decided to focus on the issue at hand. "The troubles that these companies are having; do you think that Uncle Astor is behind it?"

"That's what I think," said Bert. "He knows Sneer Industries inside and out. Melissa is his niece, so he would just squish the Standard for the fun of it. We need to come up with a game plan to shut him down."

Maxie always wanted revenge on her evil uncle. Now that he was destroying the lives of the people in the community that she cared about, this was her chance to do it. "How many other people know that my mom and dad are your parents?"

"Only my close friends," said Bert. "Anna Belle and Frank left it up to me to say that I'm a Ringtail. And I don't think Astor even knows that I exist, yet."

"Uncle Astor is extremely ruthless; he would destroy you if he knew you did," said Maxie. "The only way to attack him is from the inside by earning his trust; no one is powerful enough to take him head on."

Bert was silent for a few moments as he rubbed his chin to collect his thoughts. "I think I have a plan that could work. But I need the gang to know about this, so we're all on the same page. We will be more powerful as a team."

Maxie nodded in agreement. "How about getting your friends to come by here tonight? I'll keep close contact with the folks. We will finally give what our uncle rightly deserves."

Now that the awkwardness started to disperse, Maxie and Bert hugged. "Welcome to the family, bro." This was a battle that the sum is certainly worth more than its parts.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Bert went around that afternoon to round up all the friends that he could muster. This was a lot of people. Ralph, Melissa, George and his family, Schaeffer, Zoey, and of course, the Sneers. They hashed out the situation at hand, and came up with a solution to attack it.

"I think if everyone does their part, there is no doubt in my mind that Uncle Astor is going to go away for a long time," smiled Maxie.

Everyone cheered because they knew that there was hope. But their work was only just beginning.

* * *

Bert hated the city, but had to go back to it to save the Forest. Since Bert had tried his hand in the entertainment business, he was going to Ringtail Works for an interview to be the first to test the YouTunes system, which is a new medium used to spread music over the Internet.

But Bert wasn't the only one going to work on the inside of Astor's business. Since Sneer Industries was basically shut down and Cyril was still "good friends" with Astor, he was going to send the pigs to work for Astor. This way, the boys could create a smokescreen for Bert to get info on Astor. Bert would be wearing a wire supplied by Zoey, with Bentley and Cedric running the computer system. The van the two were in was just blocks away from Ringtail Works to collect the audio from that wire.

Bert was ready to rock as he arrived at Ringtail Works. He couldn't help but stare at the giant building before treading past the immaculate glass doors. It was on a huge lot with at least three floors; it looked a lot like Knox TV's building, but with more glitz and glamour. He couldn't help but chuckle a little when he saw the help on the other side of the doors.

"I'm here to see Mr. Ringtail," said Bert. "Hey, your uniforms look a little more fashionable."

"They are definitely lighter material," said Boyd, who like his brothers was wearing a red golf shirt and tan shorts. "We better not talk much, just in case the big guy is watching."

Bert nodded.

"Right this way, Mr. Raccoon," said Floyd. They walked to the elevator and went up to the third floor. The elevator was in-cased in tinted glass looking down on the big marble tiles and centre fountain located on the first floor. They exited the elevator and walked down to the second door on the right. "Mr. Raccoon is here to see you, sir," said Lloyd after he knocked on the door.

"Alright, send him in," answered Astor.

As Bert walked in, he knew that he wore the right attire. The office reeked of money, and his suit matched the suave room perfectly. Even though he adored his famous sweaters, Bert traded it in for a navy blue suit with a light blue dress shirt. He was definitely stylin' and profilin'.

"Mr. Raccoon, I'm pleased to meet you," said Astor, while shaking his hand. "Here, make yourself at home."

Bert was amazed as he sat down in the comfy, leather chair across from Astor's desk. "Wow, you have quite a place here, Mr. Ringtail."

"I started this company from the ground up," said Astor in a white lie, getting up and looking out of his window. "I want to enjoy where I work." Then he walked back to Bert and cut directly to the chase. "I hear that you would like to try our new YouTunes system out. What can you tell me about yourself that would make me want to hire you for this job?"

"Well, Mr. Ringtail, I feel I have gained sufficient knowledge of the industry from being a recording artist," said Bert proudly. "I also have a university degree with a major in music and a minor in media. One also has to have the look, the savvy, and the charisma to draw customers; which I have."

Astor looked at him and appreciated his cocky, yet confident presence. He couldn't help but notice that he looked like someone familiar. "You definitely have a powerful vibe," said Astor. "I remember when you went on tour with Radical Lip last summer. You drew a lot of attention across the country. And frankly, no one has blown me away, until now. I think that..."

Just as Astor was about to finish, he could hear a loud crashing noise from outside his office. "Wait a minute, Bert. I'll be right back."

This was the first opportunity for Bert to get started. Once Astor left the room, Bert put on a pair of gloves and started rummaging through the papers on his desk and inside the drawers. After about a minute, he started to get discouraged. "There's nothing here." But just as he was about to pull away, Bert noticed a design of a skateboard on the desk that looked eerily familiar to the design that Sneer Industries put out a few years ago. Underneath that sheet, he noticed a bunch of addresses to potential customers. Bert then took out his camera and took pictures of both sheets, and slipped back into his chair. Just then, Astor came back into the room.

"I better watch were I put my expensive art," said Astor, looking like he had just read some poor souls the riot act. "Those pigs are more clumsy than Frankenstein. But Cyril said they were hard workers. Now, where were we?"

"We were just talking about my tour last summer, Mr. Ringtail," said Bert with a smile.

"Ah yes. Please, call me Astor. I think we can make this work, Bert," started Astor. How would you like to come to my studio tomorrow to get started? I can't wait to see what we can do together!"

"That would be great, Astor!" exclaimed Bert. "When do you want me to come in? The earlier the better."

"How does nine sound?" asked Astor.

"That sounds good to me," replied Bert. "I can't wait!"

Astor patted Bert on the back as he left the room. The boys created the distraction that Bert needed for the time being. Mission accomplished.

* * *

Bert met up with Cedric and Bentley and described the skateboarding info he found in Astor's office. "I got pictures of the address contacts as well," said Bert. "At least it's a start."

"Good work Bert. How are the boys?" asked Cedric.

"They created the distraction I needed for a few minutes," replied Bert. "I think they will work out just fine." Then Bert started to get nervous. "But I have one question. How about surveillance? What if Astor catches me through video?"

"No need to worry, Bert," said Cedric. "The boys are in charge of the surveillance videos at Ringtail Works. When they come across you going through possible evidence, they'll just erase the tape. It's illegal, but they'll do a great job. They might seem incompetent most days, but they do a super job in deeds like this."

"What should I be looking for next, Cedric?" asked Bert.

"Just make sure you wear the wire every time you go in," said Cedric. "It will probably take you a little time to get more information. Astor is like a steel trap; he never forgets and is really hard to get a read on. We just need time."

"I'm not a patient person!" hinted Bert. "I hope I can grow more patient on the fly, as it is definitely going to get tested here."

* * *

Bert's job had a few angles. His primary task is to get the trust of his Uncle Astor; the information was just a bonus. Through the first couple of days, Bert started to scratch the surface of how ruthless his uncle could be. Snapping at the camera man for the lighting being slightly out of place; chewing out the personal chef for the smallest mistake with his lunch; or even his wife for dressing like a tramp. Even though he knew that he was in the evil empire, Bert soon found a light at the end of a long tunnel: Astor's sons.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

After five days into his new gig, Bert finally got to meet the heir apparents to the Ringtail Works 'throne'. Astor decided to invite them to a lunch that he was having with Bert.

"Bert, I would like you to meet my two boys," said Astor proudly as they were sitting down at a table inside the beautiful Giant Oaks Country Club. "Justin and Daniel. They are the next generation of Ringtail Works."

Bert shook both of their hands. Both sons are regal, handsome young raccoons. Justin is the older son, and is about the same age as Maxie. Bert got the immediate feeling that Justin was more like the sensible side of himself; kind, respectful, and very bright. Daniel, on the other hand, is about the same age as Bert, and more of a player. He is very boastful, almost to the point of obnoxious, but he didn't have the same intimidating presence of his father yet. Both are a little taller than Bert, with Justin more husky and athletic with a bent nose and straight ears. Daniel is more slender, with a straight nose and spiked hair. All three of them hit it off right away.

"Wow, it must be quite a rush performing in front of twenty thousand people," said Daniel, awestruck.

"Yeah, but I bet the fans can be a little much at times, hey Bert?" asked Justin.

"It is quite a feeling," replied Bert. "You gotta love that rush. It's a hard feeling to describe; it's like you get this huge positive energy that you can do anything mixed with the butterflies. But after a few months, you start to get burnt out; that rush starts to drain you as you perform night after night. I would love to get back on the road someday. But now I have a family to take care of, so music is kind of on the backburner now."

"I understand," said Justin. "I didn't realize that until I had little ones of my own. I cherish them every day."

"But now you can't play the field!" boasted Daniel. "I'm lovin' the single life!"

After they finished lunch, Astor received a phone call from the office. He came back fuming, and pulled Daniel away from the table for a few minutes. This gave Justin and Bert a chance to get to know each other better.

"Wow, your father is really giving it to your brother right now," Bert noticed looking over across the room.

"Yeah, my father is a real asshole," Justin piped up.

Bert knew that, but caught him completely off guard as it startled him. "What do you mean?"

"I haven't known you that long, Bert, but I feel I can trust you." Bert grinned a bit before Justin continued. "I know hate is a strong word, but I definitely don't respect the guy. He has done horrible things to my family. It makes me wonder if I really want this company in the end."

Right then, Bert knew that he had his inside track into the company that he needed. "But you have to admit, he is quite the business guru. He even scares me more than Cyril Sneer."

"That is true," said Justin. "Wait a minute...you know Cyril Sneer?"

"Cyril is one of the big players in the Evergreen Forest," said Bert. "His son Cedric and I are best friends."

"Cedric is a sharp young guy," admitted Justin. "I have met him a few times at different business conferences; that apple fell very far away from that tree."

Bert and Justin both laughed. Then curiosity got the best of Bert. "How well do you know Maxie Ringtail?"

"I treat her like a sister," said Justin. "Even though she is my cousin, we are real close. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the Evergreen Forest is a small place," said Bert. "She's a nice young woman. She's also..."

Just then, Astor and Daniel returned to the table. "You guys seem to really get along," noted Astor. "We might have to go golfing sometime. How about we'll pencil it in for next week?" Astor grabbed his suit jacket from the back of his chair. "You guys ready to roll?"

* * *

Bert was getting a little restless. The YouTunes stuff was going smoothly, but his original plan of playing coy was becoming stale. It was time for Plan B.

"Cedric, I think we have come to a dead end here," said Bert as they met up in his hotel room one evening. "We need to try something else. Couldn't we try hacking into Ringtail Works or something?"

"We could, but it is very risky," said Cedric. "Besides, any evidence we find we wouldn't be able to use in court. We would have proof, but no way to use it legally."

"We need to try something," said an impatient Bert. "I think it's time for Bentley to come into the mix. I'm sure he'll be ready for it."

"That's not a bad idea Bert; I'm sure that won't be a problem," said Cedric. "But we'll need to be very careful. I'll talk to the pigs."

Just as Bert and Cedric were finishing up, Bert got a really nervous feeling. It was like someone else was listening on their conversation. But he had to give this a shot; they were running out of time.

* * *

At the end of the week, Astor took Bert out for that round of golf that he pencilled in. Daniel joined them, but Justin was too busy finishing up work at the office. Since Bert was able to take Astor away, this was time for Bentley to shine.

"Hey Bert, how about the closest shot to the pin buys the first round?" asked Daniel on the first hole.

"You're on," said Bert assertively.

Bert and Daniel were definitely cut from the same competitive cloth. They both hit great shots, and Astor came up a bit short on his try.

"You boys got me there," said Astor. "How about double or nothing on the next hole?"

After the round of golf, the three raccoons went back to the clubhouse for drinks. Daniel stayed for one, and then left. It was Friday night, which was Daniel's favourite night out. Bert thought he would be shooting the breeze with Astor for a while, but that nervous feeling he had a few days ago was dead on.

"Bert, I have been doing some research, and you didn't tell me that you worked for the Evergreen Standard," said Astor.

Bert started to tense up. "I just thought that my music experience would be more related to this job than my newspaper experience."

"Uh huh. And how about being best friends with Cedric Sneer?"

Bert thought this was a bit odd. "Cedric and I grew up together," he replied tentatively. "What does that have to do with my job?"

Astor got up and slyly smiled. "Bert, I think your work with us is done. Here's the tab."

Bert knew the jig was up. There was no way he could get to the office before Astor. He reached for his cell phone and called Cedric.

"Hello?" asked Cedric.

"Hey buddy," Bert said nervously. "Astor knows."

"Knows what?"

"That I'm working undercover. The jig's up. Tell Bentley to abort the plan."

"It's too late Bert, he's already there. I'll see what I can do," replied Cedric uneasily before he hung up.

'I hope to God that Bentley hacked into that system, or we're screwed' shuddered Bert to himself as he watched Astor walk out the front door.

* * *

The pigs were able to get Bentley into Astor's office without a hitch. Bentley was a computer whiz, but found Ringtail Works software to be a little out of his league. It took him almost ten minutes just to get to the main page because of security barriers. As Bentley was getting into the accounts of Ringtail Works, doubt entered his mind as Cedric had just told him that Bert couldn't stall Astor any longer. 'The pigs removed the tape' Bentley tried to calm himself. 'I only need a few accounts. Stick to the plan.'

After a few minutes, Bentley was able to access one of the accounts. He was wearing a wire, so he could communicate with Cedric about anything he found. "Yep, this is one," said Cedric on the other end of the line in Bentley's headset about some of the info. Just as Bentley started to smile, the lights flicked on.

"What are you doing here? I'll give you ten seconds to explain, or I'm calling security."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"I...I..." Bentley was pooched.

"I love it when I catch the pigs downloading Dorothy Ham videos," the raccoon chuckled. "I knew that you would need my help, Bentley."

"How do you know my name?" asked Bentley as he was now white as a ghost.

"I have been on your side since the beginning; no need to panic. Here, what you're trying to get would never hold up in court. I have all you need right here." The raccoon held up a few disks with the words 'Ringtail Works accounts' marked on them. "You'll have all the proof you need here, Bentley. You better get going, or we both won't see tomorrow morning."

The two raccoons checked to see if the coast was clear, which allowed Bentley to escape out the back of the building.

* * *

Bert was hurrying to get out of the club so he could delay Astor from getting back to the office. But he had to wait until Astor left the club, so he would not look too desperate or guilty. After about five minutes of peering occasionally through the front window, Bert noticed that Astor was gone. So he went outside to flag down a cab. "Taxi, taxi!" he shouted as he was running up and down the sidewalk.

A few taxies passed by without stopping. He was losing valuable time. Then finally, one pulled up.

"To Ringtail Works, please. As fast as you can." Bert then slipped a twenty to the driver. The driver looked like a raccoon, but he couldn't see his face clearly as he was wearing a ball cap and sunglasses. He just nodded and they were off.

The cab driver was making great time as Bert was sitting on pins and needles. 'What if Bentley gets caught? How can I be so selfish? Sacrificing my friends? My family?' his mind was going crazy.

Ringtail Works came and went. "What's wrong with you? You can't miss a place as big as this!" Bert yelled as his hide was wearing thin.

At that ironic moment, the rear doors locked. "We have other plans for you Bert." The raccoon took off his hat and shades, and Bert thought he was in the middle of a Hitchcock-type nightmare.

"What is going on here? I thought you were helping others with good deeds in this world! You have lied to your family, your daughter, and all of us!" enraged Bert as he was trying to unlock the passenger door.

"It's great to see you again, Bert. Just relax. We'll be there soon." Just as the window started going up to cut off communication between the front and back seats of the car, Bert knew he bit off more than he could chew. And the last sight of Troy Malone proved that.

* * *

"It totally blows my mind that he would help us," mentioned Bentley as he handed the disks over to Cedric back at the mansion.

"I have met him only a few times before, but he is very close to Maxie and the rest of the family," said Cedric. "Very noble. That's what makes Justin Ringtail night and day from his father."

Bentley joined Cedric in his office to go over the disks. As they scrolled through the endless amount of information, they both became increasingly confident.

"Justin definitely didn't lie," said Bentley, writing down some dates to transactions that took place after Sneer Industries couldn't access their accounts.

"Yep, it looks like we got everything we need," smiled Cedric. "I'll give Bert a call. Tell him to wrap it up." Cedric dialled the number to Bert's hotel room. No answer. "That's strange," said Cedric, scrunching his face. "I know Bert has his wild side, but he has been in his room by 6 pm every night." Cedric looked up at the grandfather clock. "It's just after midnight. You said Bert was at the Cedar Links Golf Club, right?"

"He was," recalled Bentley. "That was this afternoon. I got to Ringtail Works by 5. I was out by 5:30. He should have called back by now."

"Oh no! What if Astor found out?" dreaded Cedric. "Come on, Bentley, we have some work to do."

* * *

Cedric and Bentley raced over to Maxie's to give her the lowdown. She wasn't home, but Annie was.

"Hi Annie, is your mom home?" asked Cedric as she opened the door.

"She's not home. It's weird, because she is always at home," said Annie. "I checked around, and no one has seen her lately."

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Cedric as he looked over to Bentley. He turned back to Annie. "Do you have your grandparents' number?"

"Why?" asked Annie. "What do you know that I don't?"

"Your family could be in some real trouble. Do you have the number?" asked Cedric again, his tone becoming increasing more worrisome. "Don't worry, Bentley will fill you in."

Annie grabbed the number. Cedric called and again no answer.

Cedric came into the living room, where Bentley and Annie were sitting on the sofa. Bentley had just finished telling Annie about Astor Ringtail. She couldn't believe it.

"My mom was really upset here one day when I came home," recalled Annie. "Some older raccoon drove away. That must have been him. I have never seen my mother so upset before."

"Bentley, I'm going back to the house. I'll call you if anything comes up," said Cedric.

"Bentley, could you stay with me tonight? I don't think I want to be alone," quipped Annie, hugging him around his neck.

"Sure, baby. Cedric, I'll be here if anything comes up," replied Bentley.

* * *

After a long night, nothing new came to light. No one had heard from Bert, so Lisa and Cynthia were getting very concerned. Just as Cedric was going to go down to the police station to drop off the evidence of Astor's master plan, the doorbell rang.

"Master Cedric!" chimed the boys in unison as he opened the door.

"Pigs? I didn't know you guys would be back so soon. Do you have any idea why our plan went south?" asked Cedric, who was now full of questions.

"I think I do," said a voice coming out of a Mercedes Kompressor. "I think my dad got wind of it."

"But how?" asked Cedric. "We were pretty hush hush."

"Yeah, but my dad isn't stupid," said Justin Ringtail, walking up the steps to the front door. "He got suspicious when he did a little background work on Bert, finding out that he also works for the Evergreen Standard. We may have gotten the information you needed, but there are other people's lives in danger now."

"What's the best way to approach this now?" asked Cedric, feeling powerless. "Does your dad know that you're the one that's selling him out?"

"I don't think he knows about the information I handed over yet," said Justin. "He was just trying to make sure that the other family members didn't get their hands on it. He didn't expect Bentley to access the program. The one good thing about being his son is I know where my father's hideouts are." Then Justin put his hand on Cedric's shoulder. "But I can't do this alone."

"You never let me down; all I can do is return the favour," cheered up Cedric. "I was just going down to the police station to give them the evidence; then we'll get the gang together to join us."

"It's going to be dangerous," added Justin.

"Yeah, but they aren't going to take no for an answer to help their own," beamed Cedric. "C'mon, let's get going."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Justin and Cedric filled Zoey in on what went down over the last few days. Now it was time for the three of them to put their heads together to come up with a plan to lure Astor out of hiding, and to rescue Bert's family.

"I think the best way to go about this is in groups," said Zoey. "Schaeffer will tag along, I'm positive. And I'm pretty sure that your pop will come too, Cedric. What about the others?"

"I'll talk with Melissa, Ralph, and the rest of his family," said Cedric. "There won't be a problem with getting numbers. We always have each other's backs."

"We have a sound plan in place guys, but are you sure you want to do this... Justin?" wondered Zoey. "You're probably the one that has the most to lose here."

"I have seen the way that my father treats the rest of my family, and this is the only decision," said a bold-faced Justin. "When it comes to the safety of my family, he has crossed the line for the last time."

* * *

"What do you want from us?"

"I want none of you to see the light of day again," bragged Astor. "You all know too much now. There is no turning back."

"What's the point of keeping us down here?" asked Maxie.

"To get what I want," said Astor. "I want answers. I want to know why my brother, who has been my best ally since the beginning, could lie to me all these years."

"I know what you're capable of, Astor," replied Frank. "You want this company to be your empire, and yours alone. It doesn't matter who gets hurt in the process."

"You are smart, little brother; I have to hand it to you," said Astor. "To keep your lil' Bert from getting hurt. Did you think I was never going to find out the truth?"

"I was just doing what was right," piped up Bert. "I don't want anything to do with your stupid company..."

"How noble of you," snickered Astor. "But one of you here knows who ratted me out. Who wants to be the white knight now?"

The four chained raccoons were silent. None of them were going to say anything.

"Until you guys speak up, I have no choice," said Astor. "Troy, make sure that no one tries to be a hero."

Troy nodded as Astor left the room. After a few moments, Troy left to stand guard outside the vault that the family was being held.

"How are we going to get out of this one?" asked Bert, struggling with the chain around his ankle.

"We only have one person on our side who knows where this vault is," said Anna Belle. "We just hope that Astor hasn't found out who that is."

* * *

Justin went back home and put in his normal hours at Ringtail Works. He couldn't disappear anymore; his father would get too suspicious. Fortunately, he was able to choreograph the workings of the plan from the inside. Everything was falling into place; as his father let him know every little detail, thinking that they were on the same team. But the plan was going to suddenly hit a snag.

"If they don't speak, I think it's time to sweat them out a little," said Astor, who was just leaving for the day after talking with Justin and Daniel. Daniel smiled at Justin, who then tagged along with his father.

A very uneasy feeling came over Justin. Since the pigs were still working for Astor, he went to go ask them some questions.

"Hey boys," said Justin as he ran into the three amigos in the hallway. "Could you come to my office for a minute?"

They looked at each other and nodded. "Finally, a break," mentioned Boyd.

They went into the office and closed the door. "What's up, boss?" asked Floyd.

"Have you three received anything unusual from the shipping department lately?" asked Justin. "I think we might have a problem."

The boys stood there pondering for a moment. "We received the normal shipments," replied Lloyd.

"But there was one package a few days ago that seemed a little off," said Floyd. "It was in a regular box, but it had no return address. It was made out to your father."

"Do you know where the package might be now?" asked Justin, with a little panic present in his voice now.

"We sent it to the parts room," said Boyd.

"Let's go take a look," said Justin.

The four of them made way to the parts room. They searched high and low, with no sign of the required box or the possible materials. Justin then sent the pigs on a mission that they thought only Cyril would force them to do: search the trash. After about twenty minutes, the boys found the box underneath a few feet of garbage, now soiled.

"We found it!" shouted the boys as they ran back to the parts room, where Justin was waiting nervously smoking a drag.

"Great! Let's see it," said Justin. He grabbed the box, and looked inside. A pamphlet sticking to the roof of the box dropped out and Justin picked it up. A look of horror came over his face as he scanned the front of it.

"What's wrong, boss?" asked the boys, feeling a little of Justin's overflowing tension.

"This...this box is...is from a weapons company," choked up Justin. "We might not have weeks to find them; maybe only days."

* * *

Justin phoned Zoey immediately to give her the horrifying news.

"We can't wait any longer," said Zoey. "I'll round everyone up. We'll be down there tonight."

The gang met up just outside city limits. The original plan is to create a distraction in the shipping department, so Justin could slip in the front entrance. The pigs would receive a shipment in a large box containing the first group of four: Ralph, Melissa, Schaeffer, and George. The next group to enter the front entrance would be Justin, Zoey, Lisa, and Cyril. Cedric and Bentley were on stand-by, just in case things got out of hand.

* * *

Astor, Daniel, and Troy came back to the vault where the four raccoons were being kept hostage. As they arrived, Bert was still struggling to find a way out of the chains, but to no avail.

"You think you can get out of here that easily?" laughed Astor. "Impossible. I do have to hand it to you though; initiative is a strong Ringtail trait."

"That may be true, but I could never be as cold and ruthless as you!" shouted Bert.

Astor sarcastically applauded. "Bravo, bravo. You are quite the performer. You definitely have experience."

"If its answers you want, you're going to get them over our dead bodies," said Maxie.

"It shouldn't have to be, my beautiful niece," said Astor as he strolled over and stroked the side of her face as she was trying to turn away.

"We could have had it all, honeybee," said Troy. "My little princess. You could have had anything you ever wanted."

"Yeah, but at the price of my soul?" questioned Maxie angrily. "Knowing that my husband was a cold-blooded killer? You lied to me, and our daughter. I would never be able to live with myself for choosing that life."

"I'm giving you all one last chance to make peace," cut in Astor.

The family of raccoons were silent again, showing no cracks in the armour.

"Okay, but you can't say I didn't warn you," said Astor. "Daniel, start the bomb."

"BOMB?" shouted the four raccoons.

"Well, I gave you many chances. Now your time is up. Set it to detonate in one hour."

"As long as your rein comes to an end, that's all that matters," boasted Frank.

"Yeah," said Bert, with his situational cocky demeanour coming to the surface.

But at what price? Could this be the end of Bert Raccoon? Stay tuned...


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The plan started along smoothly. The first group came into the back of the building via the delivery shop, and Astor was not amused. "Why are we getting a god damn shipment this late at night?" he scolded indirectly to the boys as they handed him the paperwork.

"Beats us, boss," said the boys.

"Just put it over there and go home," said Astor, pointing to an open spot. "You boys definitely work hard, I have to give you credit."

"Thanks boss," smiled the pigs as Astor left the shop. Floyd was driving the forklift that picked up the box from the delivery truck. After the coast was clear, the foursome popped out from the box to the faint smell of propane and started to make their way to the vault. Justin had given them a map on how to get there.

The other group were getting to where they had to go, but were slowed down by trying to cross secured locations. Justin of course knew all the codes, but they were losing time at each stop.

"Are we almost there?" asked an impatient Lisa.

"We just have two more areas to cross, and we'll be at the vault," said Justin. "Let's go, we have no time to waste."

The unit that included Ralph and Melissa were behind the front foursome by a couple of minutes. They already did their job; they were just making sure the path was safe when the others came back. They were catching up to the others quickly, since the locations were all clear. But then...

"Dad, we got a problem here," said Daniel over the radio to his father. "I think we got company. Sound the alarms!"

About twenty seconds later, the alarms sounded. Schaeffer turned around with worry and the group started to panic. A few seconds later he noticed a younger raccoon behind them.

"Well well, what do we have here?" questioned Daniel, walking up to Schaeffer. "So, you guys want to save the day? Well, try this on for size..."

Just then, several security guards came out of the woodwork. The gang knew that they couldn't do much, so now was time for plan B.

"Zoey, Zoey, over," said George with a hint of nervousness in his voice into his radio. "We are caught here. The alarms went off. You guys are now on your own, over."

"Copy that," said Zoey without hesitation.

"Who's that?" asked Daniel begrudgingly.

"Our little secret," boasted Ralph. "Run!" The group bolted towards Daniel with the fullbackish Schaeffer in the lead. This lured the security guards away from the direction of the vault, as there were none behind the younger Ringtail. They had to make a break for it.

"There are more of them heading to the vault, Troy," yelled Daniel into his radio. "Stop them at all costs!"

Melissa and Ralph hesitated for a fraction of a second when they heard the voice of Troy over Daniel's radio. "Troy Malone?" asked Melissa.

"No time to find out, run!" yelled George as the guards started closing in on them.

* * *

Justin and his gang finally reached the vault. They got in, and noticed the four raccoons tied up towards the back of the room.

"Justin!" screamed an elated Anna Belle. "How were you able to find us?"

"I had a little inkling," kidded Justin, "and played my cards close to the vest."

"I knew you guys would never let us down," chimed in Bert. "I'll keep that in mind when I need a poker partner."

"How much time is left on the bomb?" asked Maxie.

"Bomb?" questioned Lisa, feeling her body becoming numb.

"Only about five minutes," said Justin after he rushed over to it. "Quick, we gotta get out of here. The alarms have already gone off."

Zoey and Justin kept watch as Cyril and Lisa went to town on setting the family of four raccoons free.

"Who ever thought I would see the day of Cyril Sneer rescuing us?" asked Bert with a chuckle.

"I didn't," kidded Cyril back. "Not even in my nightmares, raccoon."

Just as Maxie was let go, Troy came running in with Astor and two other guards.

"Oh no!" shouted Lisa.

"Don't worry, kid." Then Cyril went running in to join the melee by the door, as Maxie and Lisa struggled to set the others free.

"Malone?" asked Zoey to herself. Before Troy tried to land the first punch, Zoey dropped him with quick kicks to the shins and shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Wow, she's pretty vicious," noticed an amazed Frank.

"You should see her clear out a bar!" ribbed Maxie, with her hands and head working more in tandem now.

"Justin? My own son? How could you?" questioned Astor stoned-faced, running past and letting his goons do the dirty work. Justin was almost as big as the security guards, so he, Zoey, and Cyril went to work on them.

Just as Astor started coming over, Bert was set free. He bolted up and got into a struggle with Astor to keep him away from the ladies, so they could set his parents free. "Oh no you don't!" shouted Bert as he grabbed Astor by the scruff of his collar.

As everyone was starting to get worn down from the huge brawl taking place, Maxie ran over to the bomb just as her parents were set free. "Run, everyone! We only got thirty seconds!"

By now, everyone was in a jam trying to get out of the narrow door of the vault, as they all congealed before the vault door during the scrap. A security guard, Zoey, Anna Belle, and Frank were the only ones who managed to make it out of the vault in the first twenty seconds.

Ten, nine, eight...

"Run guys, RUN!" exclaimed Bert, as everyone was trampling each other. He and Lisa pushed and pulled themselves out of the room.

Seven, six, five, four...

Justin and Troy scrambled their way out. Another security guard stumbled right after them. It only left Astor and Cyril towards the back of the room. Astor was making his jailbreak, but Cyril, being the track star he was in his day, caught him from behind and rag dolled Astor to the ground.

"Cyril, NO!" yelled Bert in desperation and astonishment from in front of the doorway. "He's not worth it!"

"Run, raccoon! This is my fight to finish," said Cyril in his trademark scowl as he pinned down Astor. "It all ends here, you dirty son of a bitch!"

Three, two, one...


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The bomb went off, creating a huge explosion. Even though the crowd outside the vault was running at a good clip, the back half of them were sent flying as the bomb exploded, driving the horde of animals into a snowball toward the end of the hall. After thirty seconds or so of the mass trying to collect themselves, Troy and the guards ran off.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Zoey as she held her head.

"I think so," said Justin, rubbing his eyes and glancing over at the others behind him. "Where's my father?"

Lisa dusted herself off, and looked around. "And Mr. Sneer?"

Bert finally came too with a sore back and a pounding headache, after taking the brunt of the blast from being the last one standing in front of the vault. "Oh, my back," he grimaced as he got up. "I'm getting too old for this stuff."

"Bert, where's Cyril?" asked Zoey.

"He's looking down on us now, Zoey," said Bert, becoming defeated.

Zoey stopped and stared puzzingly at him for a moment. Then her reaction turned to shock as she realized what Bert was saying.

"No Bert! You don't mean..." as Lisa's eyes started to well up with tears.

"After what happened to Sneer Industries, he wanted his chance to rid the world Astor Ringtail," began a dejected Bert. "And he sacrificed his life for it. Astor's strangle hold is all over now."

The group went back to the vault after the smoke began to clear. The vault had totally collapsed on its self, as slabs of equipment and stone lied everywhere in shambles. Just as the group started rummaging around, Justin noticed a ringed- tail from under the rubble. Frank noticed Justin standing over the pile, and walked to his side.

"I know he's your father, but the world is better off without him," said Frank, patting him on the back.

"I know," Justin sighed as he turned to his uncle. "We are free from his clutches now." He then hugged his uncle.

A bit to the left of Justin and Frank, Zoey noticed Cyril's classic blue scarf, with his hand just poking out along with a pool of blood from under a large mass of granite.

"You're right, Bert," said Zoey sadly. "This fiasco might be over, but lives were lost here. I don't know how we are going to break this to Cedric. I think it would be easiest if you were the one to tell him."

Bert knew the challenge he had facing him. "This is the hardest thing I am ever going to tell my best friend." He grabbed his fiancée's hand tightly, and pulled her in for a huge kiss. He then turned to the rest of his mates. "Let's go home, guys."

* * *

The gang met up with each other outside of the building on the front lawn. The fire trucks and police vehicles were on the scene, sorting through the explosion and asking questions.

"Is everyone alright?" asked a powerfully built ram police officer.

"Fine, detective," began Zoey. "I'm Constable Bella with the Evergreen Police Department. I don't think anyone here is seriously injured. But we do have two casualties."

Cedric hadn't been given the chance to hear the whole story yet. He glanced at the crowd, and saw no sign of his father. As Cedric started searching, Bert noticed and approached him.

"Cedric, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Bert, grabbing him by the arm and steering him away from the group.

"What's going on, Bert? Zoey said two casualties, and I don't see my father," said Cedric as a feeling of anxiety started coming over him.

"Cedric, there's no easy way to say this, buddy." Bert put a hand on his shoulder, and looked sadly up at his best friend. "Your father is counting the dollar signs in heaven now."

A tear started to roll down Cedric's face as he took off his glasses. "Bert, it, it just can't be!"

"I'm sorry, Cedric. He wanted revenge on Astor. He got it, but it cost him his life," said Bert as he started to break down along with Cedric. "All of the times that he tried to make my friends and myself miserable, in the end he did the most noble and unselfish act I can ever imagine. We have finally seen the man that you tried to tell us he was all along; willing to do whatever it takes to protect his family and friends."

Cedric wiped away the tears, and hugged Bert. "Thanks for the kind words, Bert. You couldn't have said it any better about Pop. I just wish this never happened."

"But it did," said Justin, coming over to offer his condolences. "My father was an evil man. He wrecked a lot of lives; he finally got what he deserved. I'm so sorry that your father had to sacrifice his life to do it."

Sophia strolled over and grabbed Cedric's hand. Cedric looked deep into her eyes as they embraced. "I need you now more than ever, my sweetie," said Cedric as he sniffled back more tears.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere," replied Sophia with a warming smile.

After the police were done asking questions, it was time to go home. Everyone was exhausted, so Anna Belle and Frank offered the gang to stay at their home for the night before going back to the Evergreen Forest.

* * *

For the first time in months, everything was pretty much back to normal in the Evergreen Forest. Even though Cyril's funeral was about a month before the weddings, Cedric decided to keep everything on schedule. Although he wished his father was there to see his big day, he knew that his Pop would be smiling every step of the way looking down on him.

The police up to this point couldn't find Troy or Daniel, and Justin assumed that they went into hiding. Justin now seized control of the company, and was ready to make everyone feel included. He decided to come up to the Forest for a visit about two weeks before the weddings. This was finally his chance to see the Evergreen Forest for his pleasure, and not from the force of his family's life or death sideshow.

"Knock, knock."

"Hey Justin!" said Bert as he was finishing up with the printing press. "What brings you to these parts?"

"I just wanted to see how the Evergreen Standard is put to print," mocked Justin, "and also to get to know my cousins."

Melissa came out of the photo room after hearing his voice and hugged Justin. "How are you doing, cuz? You decided to come and see the small town life?"

"I must admit, it's beautiful out here," smiled Justin. "The mountains, the lake, the natural beauty. It sure beats rush hour traffic."

"If you love it that much, we could always use an extra column for the Standard," said Ralph, who was typing at his desk. He stopped and started rubbing his chin. "How to blast to the top in financial success..."

They all shared a nervous chuckle. "Step 1: Keep your enemies close," cracked back Justin, breaking the tension with some laughter. Then he continued. "Do you guys mind if we all met at the Blue Spruce tonight? Just to chat, and to talk about the future of Ringtail Works."

"We wouldn't miss it, bud," said Bert, putting an arm around his shoulder. "As long as you wear this." Bert scurried to the desk and pulled out one of his famous sweaters.

Justin laughed. "I like it, but does it come in a J?" The gang started howling.

* * *

All of the Ringtail family members met at the Blue Spruce. Maxie and her daughter, Ralph and Melissa, and Bert with Lisa. The group of them were wondering why they weren't allowed to invite the rest of their friends, but would find out very soon. After having supper along with some drinks, Justin piped up.

"The reason I have asked everyone to come here tonight," started Justin, "I have been doing some thinking, and I have decided to sell Ringtail Works. This will give everyone in the family a piece of the pie that they rightfully deserve."

The crowd gasped. "But didn't you want a chance to run the family business?" asked Maxie.

"Yes, but there are too many bad memories of this one," replied Justin. "I am burnt out. I need to recharge the batteries. Besides, I will probably get back into business sooner rather than later."

"So, what does this have to do with us?" asked Bert.

"Since there are ten of us that can claim the estate," said Justin, "I have decided to split it evenly amongst the family members."

"How much are we talking about here?" asked Melissa.

"I just sold the company to some up and coming Asian firm," said Justin. "I sold it for one hundred million."

The crowd was in shock. "You mean that..." Bert started.

"That everyone will receive ten million," said Justin. "The one hundred million will be split between my mother, my brother, my sister Brooke, myself, Aunt Mirta, Aunt Anna Belle, Uncle Frank, Bert, Maxie, and Melissa."

"I, I don't know what to say," stumbled Melissa. "I don't think thank you is appropriate..."

"Wow, I could finally buy a peanut butter factory!" hollered Bert. The crowd cracked up.

"I know this totally changes your way of life," said Justin. "I can set you up with financial advisors as well if you like, to take to stress of the money off of you."

"I think I know who could do that for us," said Bert. He charged over to the telephone and dialled the number. After he finished talking, he smiled as he hung up. "Don't worry guys. He'll be over here shortly."

Ten minutes later, Cedric walked in with Sophia. Bert waved them over to the table, as the good times were going on now. "There he is guys. Our financial advisor."

"Financial advisor?" asked Cedric.

Ralph and Melissa looked up, giddy with joy. "Cedric, you'll never guess what has happened!" started a bubbly Melissa.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The last weekend in May seemed to spring up quickly for the gang. The big wedding day was here. After all that has happened in the Forest this past year, many wondered if they would ever get to this point. Even though the weddings snuck up on everyone, money was no longer an issue. Both couples could have the weddings that they have always dreamed of.

The weddings were a bit different from tradition. Since Cedric and Bert are best friends, it was easy for them to be each other's best man. And sticking with the plan, although Sophia and Melissa have always been good friends, Sophia and Lisa decided to do it for the maid of honour as well. Both sets of Bert's parents attended the wedding; it ended up being a huge party on the Sneer Estate. Unlike the events of the past couple of months, the day flowed along very smoothly. Even little Cynthia was spot on with her timing, taking her job as ring bearer very seriously. After the 'I dos', the pigs handled the entertainment, and were a riot in their own right.

At the reception, since everyone was rockin' along in a happy mood, Schaeffer and Zoey decided to break their big news. "We have something to announce," said Schaeffer, taking centre stage. "Zoey and I are getting married."

The crowd applauded and cheered with wishes of good luck. This night was one that nobody would ever forget. It was one of those nights that you didn't need much encouragement to get lucky. Looking back at this wedding, it wouldn't be a shock if many new children in the Forest had the same birth month.

* * *

Things were changing in the Evergreen Forest after the weddings. Since Cedric lost his father, he no longer had a partner in the business. So he decided to hire Bert as his right hand man. The Evergreen Standard expanded its' facilities, even though Bert was spending more time at Sneer Industries. But as more things change, some also stay the same; as the pigs were still Cedric's loyal assistants.

A new lingering problem was on the horizon that wasn't as wide spread or known about. One day at the Standard, it all came to fruition. The gang came to help out at the Standard, as Ralph and Melissa were receiving new state of the art equipment: computers to replace the old typewriters, a new air conditioner, colour ink, and up to date type settings. It was more than Ralph ever could have imagined when he first started his dream business.

"Bert, can you help me here with the air conditioner?" asked Ralph.

Bert went over and gave him a hand. After they set down the air conditioner by the side window, Bert noticed that Ralph was really grimacing as he was holding his lower abdomen. "Are you okay Ralph?"

"It must be all the coffee I drink," discounted Ralph. Just as Bert chuckled and turned away, Ralph struggled to get to his chair. "I need a break. I'll be there to help you guys in a few minutes."

Ralph sat down, but couldn't get comfortable. He just couldn't shake the feeling of a thousand hot knives slashing his lower abdomen. Melissa was carrying in some boxes, and noticed Ralph's pain-stricken face. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Oh, nothing," said Ralph, trying to smile through the pain.

"That's it! This has gone on long enough. We are going to the hospital. Bert, could you ask Schaeffer and Cedric to help you finish up? I think something is really wrong with Ralph," said Melissa.

"No problem," mentioned Bert. Bert watched helplessly as Ralph struggled to get to his feet, holding right below his belly. "What's wrong, Ralphie? You're scaring me."

"I have been having this pain for a while Bert," struggled Ralph. "I thought it was something minor, but this pain is tremendous."

"We'll keep you posted," said Melissa as they left the Standard.

The rest of the gang looked at each other, and couldn't help but worry about their ailing friend.

* * *

Once Ralph and Melissa arrived at Evergreen Hospital, Ralph immediately went in for tests.

"I'm so glad you're here, Dr. Canard," said Melissa. "Ralph said he has been having these pains for months."

"Hopefully we'll find out what it is," said Dr. Canard. "He should be back in his room shortly."

After about a half an hour, Melissa was waiting in the hallway as Ralph was wheeled back into his room on his bed.

"Do you need anything for the pain?" asked the nurse.

"Yes, please," said Ralph, still fighting through his personal torture. "Make it stronger than my morning coffee."

After another hour, Dr. Canard finally came back with the results.

"Dr. Canard! Do you know what's wrong with my husband?" asked an on edge Melissa.

"Well, it's good that you brought Ralph in when you did Melissa," started Dr. Canard. "Those stomach pains that you have been having, Ralph, have nothing to do with your gall bladder or a hernia. There's no easy way to say this."

Ralph worked up enough adrenaline through his morphine to sit up in his bed. "How bad can it be?"

Dr. Canard cleared his throat before he continued. "You have testicular cancer, Ralph."

Ralph and Melissa exchanged looks of unknown fear. "Did we catch it early doctor?" asked Melissa with some optimism.

"Actually, no. You are in Stage four, Ralph," said Dr. Canard. "To put it this way, there's no Stage five. The scans show that it has spread to your lungs, liver, and kidneys. The stages are based on how it spreads. Once it spreads to your organs, you start entering Stage three."

Melissa and Ralph hugged, with Melissa starting to cry. "There must be something we can do."

Dr. Canard continued. "That's the bad news. The good news is that you have germ cell cancer, which spreads the fastest, but is the easiest to treat. We will get started on your chemotherapy right away after the surgery."

"Surgery?" yelped Ralph.

"One of your testes is more enlarged than the other, right?" asked Dr. Canard.

Ralph nodded. "I noticed, but it wasn't painful or affecting my sex life. The sharp pain would just come from time to time."

"That is because it is full of tumours. We can start with chemotherapy, but judging by the scans and how much it has spread, there's no guarantee that we'll get rid of the cancer. But if we remove the infected teste that I believe is the base cancer, it will be eliminated, and the chemo will instantly kill the sister cells that have spread to your lungs, liver, and kidneys."

Melissa looked into the eyes of her husband. "That sounds like a start, doesn't it?"

Ralph then thought back to the conversation he had with Bert last fall about one topic. "Does this mean that I can't have children?" Ralph asked with dejection, swallowing his pride.

"There is a chance that the chemo could kill off all of your sperm cells," said Dr. Canard with honesty. "But cancers like yours usually don't spread to the other teste, so you could still be fertile. Any other questions?"

"How long is this going to take? How about the side effects?" asked Ralph.

"I think the best plan for you is four stages of treatment, in three weeks intervals," started Dr. Canard. "The first week of the stage will be treatments for five consecutive days, then just one treatment each of the next two weeks. Then the stage repeats itself for another three. We'll run tests after the fourth stage, to determine if you need any more treatment. With assertive action, we'll nip this in the bud. Here's a pamphlet on the side effects of the drugs we will be using once you start your chemotherapy. I'll give you two a chance to talk this over. When you're ready to proceed, Ralph, let me know."

Ralph started to look through the pamphlet as Dr. Canard left the room. "Look at the side effects, Melissa. Loss of fur. Headaches. Low energy levels. Nausea. Depression. Weight gain. Almost everything but the kitchen sink." After going through the pamphlet together, Ralph tossed it aside. The couple just stared at each other with saddened eyes, waiting for the other to say something.

"I think we should get started on this right away," said Melissa, breaking the deadlock. "We need you to get well. I need my husband."

"I don't doubt it for a second," said a groggy Ralph, the adrenaline high starting to wear off now. "You, Bert, and Bentley can take care of the Standard. I'll call Jack and see if he's available. Maybe your cousin Justin could come by and write that column?" The couple laughed nervously before Ralph continued. "There is one thing I'm afraid of Melissa, and we haven't talked about it much." Ralph grabbed Melissa's hand and looked directly into her eyes. "I want children. I see how happy Bert is with his daughter; I want to experience that same happiness. If I go through with this, I might not get that chance." At that moment, Ralph just couldn't be strong anymore. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"I know honey," started Melissa, with sorrow present in her voice. "But if you don't go through with this, you might not be around to get that chance." Then she began to weep again, as the two embraced passionately.

Ralph wiped away the tears streaming down his face, and tried hard to focus on his wife through the medication. "I think I know what I have to do." Ralph grabbed his call button and pushed it. An orange tabby cat nurse came in about a minute later. "Nurse," said Ralph, "I'm ready to see Dr. Canard. Let's go through with this procedure."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Just as the Evergreen Standard was ready to reach new heights, those expectations now had to be put on hold due to Ralph's cancer. With Bert now working for Cedric, he could only get away very rarely. Bentley knew how to run the equipment, but was more into numbers than words. Ditto for Cedric. So, basically for the duration of Ralph's condition, the Standard was a skeleton of its' former self.

It's not to say that it didn't carry on. Justin wrote a business column for the paper once a week. George put his writing expertise to the forefront with his cooking editorials, and even Lady Baden Baden became the local entertainment guru. The Evergreen Standard was now more than ever a community team effort.

* * *

About a week after Ralph started his chemo, Bert and Cedric had lunch together, going over the account numbers that Sneer Industries had generated over the last six months.

"The Gold prices have come up quite sharply over the last quarter, haven't they?" asked Bert while finishing his peanut butter sandwich. Even though he could afford and have anything he wanted, he always went back to his 'bread and peanut butter'.

"Yeah," said Cedric, sighing.

"And these numbers here, what a great idea it was to add those new safety features to the solar-powered car. It is really paying off," beamed Bert.

"Yeah, the car is a lot lighter colour," said Cedric as he tailed off, looking at the portrait-like forest outside the Blue Spruce Cafe window.

"That was quite a coup when you established lines of funding for most of the Evergreen Forest businesses," started Bert. Then he noticed his friend not even paying attention to him. He set down the papers he was holding and changed his tone. "Is everything alright, ol' buddy? I mean from a personal perspective, not business."

Cedric lifted his head from his hand, with his eyes piercing right through Bert. "It's not alright, Bert."

Bert put the sheets of accounting data back into his briefcase and put on his 'detective' hat. "What's wrong? Are you stressed? Has Sophia been nagging you already? Lisa always natters at me to take out the garbage."

Cedric cracked a weak smile. "That's not it, Bert. It's just now with Ralph going through with his ugly cancer ordeal, I'm really thinking a lot about Pop lately."

"That's understandable," said a toned down Bert, sliding his chair a little closer to the table. "I really feel for Ralph and Melissa. Ralph has always been such a workaholic; it's tough to see him so vulnerable now. But he is strong-willed and will fight through this. Why are you thinking so much about your father, Cedric?"

"Pop always wanted what was best for me," started Cedric, "but I don't know if I want to run a company that has no sense of direction. Like look at our accounts. We have cars, mineral rights, skateboards, elevator shoes, and the list goes on. We are harder to predict than the weather. I think we need to shake things up at Sneer Industries."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Bert, growing curious to the possible ideas.

"Since Ralph, Melissa, and us gang have worked so hard to make the Standard successful," started Cedric, "and with your entertainment background, I think we should direct Sneer Industries into the media business."

Bert was excited, but couldn't help but wonder why Cedric had a change of heart. "When you say media, you mean..."

"I mean the music business. I mean the newspaper business. The telephone business. The internet. I think if we gathered all the media outlets, and with our expertise, Sneer Industries could instantly become a North American superpower."

"But I have one question, boss. What about Knox TV? They would be direct competition," wondered Bert.

"We would have to buy him out. We still own the old TV station warehouse where my Pop tried to overtake Knox TV in satellite television, and some of the bears were trained for that area of the company. When we sell most of our remaining factories and capital, we should have no problem acquiring the rest of the required assets," said Cedric.

"It is something we should definitely think about," said Bert. Then he started dreaming big. "Imagine being the front runners in media. In communications. In acquiring stars from around the world. Sneer Industries could be more profitable than ever!"

"I'm glad you said that, Bert," smiled Cedric. "For the first time in a long time, I feel that we are headed in the right direction."

The friends looked at the clock and noticed they had to get back to work. Now, they were working towards that same vision in mind.

* * *

Ralph came through the first round of chemo with flying colours. It has now been about six weeks since the surgery; so much of his time was spent watching the afternoon soaps. Any real physical assertion could open up the stitches, so he had to take it easy.

As the second round was about to come, Ralph was starting to get really bored. Since the gang didn't want to add any more stress on him, he was basically banned from the Standard. This drove him nuts, so his friends would come by often to keep him occupied. Today, Bert was able to knock off work early to visit his buddy.

"Ralphie Boy!" shouted Bert as he came through the Raccoondominium door.

"Hey Bert," said Ralph, cheerfully. Anything to talk about other than an episode of Passions was great conversation for Ralph.

"How are you feeling today?" asked Bert.

"I'm ready for round two," said Ralph half jokingly. "I have been a little tired, but nothing more. How's Sneer Industries? I never thought I would see the day of you working at Sneer Mansion."

Both of them laughed. Unfortunately, Ralph was still a little sore, and stopped himself from full out laughter. The pain in his pelvic area reminded him of it.

"You know what? It's been a good transition," replied Bert. "When you get to work with one of your best friends every day, it's very rewarding. Cyril must be rolling in his grave, though!"

Ralph smiled instead of laughing this time, showing experience from the last bout of laughter. "How's Lisa? Little Cynthia?"

"Both are great, Ralph. Cynthia has wanted to come and see her 'uncle'," quoted Bert. "She can be a handful; I just didn't want her to wear you out."

"I may get tired more easily, but I would love to see her Bert," said Ralph. Ralph then noticed that Bert was a little more fidgety than usual, even for Bert. "Something on your mind, Bert?"

Bert then noticed he was wringing his hands, sort of like Cyril used to do. "Oh nothing. It's great working with a best friend, but running a big company can be very stressful."

Being the reporter he is, Ralph knew Bert was hiding something. But what?

Bert and Cedric decided to keep the news of Sneer Industries to themselves, at least until Ralph got better. They just didn't know how he would take the news, so they didn't want to take any chances.

* * *

Sophia and Lisa love to go shopping every weekend. This gives them time to chat, as well as get out of the house. Since it was now nearing summer, Sophia was in her off-season from figure skating. With Bert's new found wealth, Lisa was now essentially a housewife. Still doing what she loves, Lisa began coaching the high school basketball team in nearby Mountainview this past winter. Lisa was ready to raid the stores of Evergreen as Sophia came to the door.

"Hi Sophia!" said Lisa as she answered the door.

"Hi Lisa." She realized that Lisa was ready to go. "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, what's up Sophia?"

Sophia came in, and closed the door behind her. "I have to tell you something; I haven't told anyone yet. Not even Melissa."

Lisa noticed that Sophia was more serious than usual, so she guided Sophia to the dining room and sat down. "What's new?"

"It's not that I don't want to tell anyone," started Sophia, "it's just that I don't know how Cedric is going to handle it. He's so busy with work."

"Yeah, and long lunch breaks," kidded Lisa. Both of them laughed.

Sophia then became serious again. "I went to the doctor after I was feeling sick for a few days. I found out that I'm pregnant."

Lisa couldn't believe her ears. She wasn't sure why she was sick herself the last couple of days, but this explained it loud and clear. "You know what, Sophia? I have been sick the last few days too. I thought it was just because of Bert's cooking!"

Lisa and Sophia just stared at each other for a moment. Lisa started backtracking to why she was falling ill now.

"Lisa, if you are pregnant, I think we are both going to be due at the same time," said Sophia.

"I was thinking on our wedding nights," recalled Lisa. "Remember how wild that night was?"

Sophia then thought back to the passionate night she had with her husband. Cedric was usually timid in the sack, but was very assertive that evening.

"We are both going to be moms!" shouted Sophia. Both Lisa and Sophia hugged, then started giggling and jumping up and down.

Lisa then came up with an idea. "How about after some shopping, we'll go out on a double date and tell our hubbies? I'll go to the doc first, of course."

Sophia was so relieved not to go through this experience alone. "That would be great, girlfriend." Both ladies giggled as they ran with their purses out the door.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Sophia joined Lisa to see Dr. Canard later on that morning. It didn't take long for her suspicions to come true. Lisa Raccoon was indeed pregnant.

"Wow, wouldn't that be great if both of our children are born on the same day?" asked an upbeat Lisa.

"That would be quite something!" mentioned Sophia. "I don't know about me, but I can't keep this just between us. How about we ask Melissa to come to lunch with us?"

Lisa nodded her head in agreement. "That would be great."

* * *

The three friends arrived at the Blue Spruce an hour later. Even though both Lisa and Sophia were normally friendly and upbeat, Melissa noticed both were extremely giddy. Schaeffer guided the three women to their corner table.

"What can I get you three to start?" asked Schaeffer.

"A red wine for me," started Melissa.

"Just iced tea for me," said Lisa.

"Make that two," said Sophia.

As Schaeffer left, Melissa stared at both her friends rather suspiciously. "You both always order wine with me. What's the special occasion?"

Both Lisa and Sophia beamed at each other with excitement, and just couldn't contain the news anymore. "On three, Sophia?"

"On three. One, two, three..."

"We're pregnant!" both Lisa and Sophia said in unison.

Melissa sat in shock. "Both of you?"

"That's right," said Sophia. "We're both pregnant. I found out a few days ago."

"I found out about an hour ago at Dr. Canard's office," said Lisa. "We figured that we probably both got pregnant on our wedding nights."

"That's unbelievable!" smiled Melissa. "Congratulations! That's great news!"

Schaeffer came back with the drinks. "This lunch is on me, Schaeffer!" said a joyful Melissa.

"What's the occasion?" asked Schaeffer, looking rather confused.

"For the soon to be mothers," said Melissa, pointing at both Lisa and Sophia.

"What?" asked Schaeffer. "Both of you? That's terrific! Have you told your husbands yet?"

"We both just found out, Schaeffer," said Sophia, "but I'm sure they'll be thrilled when they find out!"

* * *

After lunch, Melissa couldn't wait to tell her husband the happy news. Ralph had just finished his second full week of chemo, and was resting at home.

"Ralph, guess what?" asked Melissa after she came in the door.

Ralph was dozing a little on the sofa and was caught off guard with Melissa's upbeat behaviour. "What's going on?" he jumped.

"You'll never guess what happened!" cried Melissa. "Both Lisa and Sophia are pregnant!"

"That's crazy," said Ralph rubbing his eyes. "How can that be?"

"That wedding night was real wild, remember?" asked Melissa.

Ralph recollected his thoughts back to that night. He could remember finally getting a chance to romance with his wife under the stars after the reception. "Wow, what a night that was!" Ralph nodded his head in agreement and smiled.

"We should hold a baby shower," said Melissa, running off into the bedroom bubbling with excitement.

Ralph was happy about the news, but it was very short lived. His mind was flooding back to the time he had that conversation with Bert last fall, and the time he talked with his wife the first time about it. Feelings of worthlessness washed over Ralph like a tidal wave. 'What if I can't have children?' thought a solemn Ralph, which was the result of his personal feelings mixed with the organism killing chemicals in his body. Suddenly, Ralph felt so isolated. So alone.

Melissa came back from upstairs, holding her camera. "We got to get pictures, and..."

"I'm tired, Melissa," deadpanned Ralph as he turned away. Melissa couldn't remember saying anything negative, so she let Ralph walk upstairs and have a rest.

* * *

Bert was tired from running around after Cynthia all day. With it now being summertime in the Forest, Cynthia was out of school and looking for trouble to get into. It started out fishing at the clubhouse with Bentley in the morning, and visiting 'Grandpa and Grandma' Raccoon for lunch. Afterwards, Bert also was going to teach Cynthia the basics of baseball. He wouldn't have anyone else show her how to swing a bat. Lisa was waiting for the two once they came in the door after the fun-filled day.

"Mommy!" shouted Cynthia as she ran towards her with a hot pink baseball glove. "Guess what daddy showed me today!"

"Okay, sunshine. But go wash up first," said Lisa. Cynthia smiled as she ran to the bathroom.

"Bert, honey, you go wash up as well. We're going out," beamed Lisa.

"I'm all wore out; could I take a rain check?" wondered Bert as he slumped down onto a chair in the kitchen. "Try chasing after a six year old all day; it's not easy, even for me!"

"Let's just say it's a little celebration," started Lisa, coming over and wrapping her arms around her hubby. "We are going on a double date with Cedric and Sophia. Ralph and Melissa already said they'll watch Cynthia; Ralph has wanted to see her anyways."

Bert lazily went into the bedroom to change up. He was tired, but knew that his wife must have something really important to tell him. Besides, going on a double date with his best friend was always a good time.

* * *

The foursome met up at Mr. Knox's ritzy country club for supper. Since Cedric took over the family business, he and Knox became very close friends and business partners. So it was no problem for him and his friends to get into this upscale establishment.

Bert and Cedric were still in the dark, and couldn't help but notice that Lisa and Sophia were both way more giddy than usual. Once they ordered drinks, it didn't take long for the pieces to fall into place.

"Cedric, I have something to tell you," said Sophia.

"Bert, I have something to tell you as well," said Lisa.

Bert and Cedric looked at each other. "What is going on with you two; is there an echo in here?" asked a chuckling Bert.

"Well, on three again, Lisa?" asked Sophia, giggling.

"On three," replied Lisa.

Once Lisa and Sophia started, both Bert and Cedric looked at each other with mixed looks of excitement and confusion.

"We're pregnant!" the two ladies blurted in unison.

Both Bert and Cedric were speechless. Cedric flushed and started wringing his hands like his father; Bert passed out, falling and barely missing his head on the oak table on the way down.

"We make quite a powerful duo, don't we?" asked Lisa to Sophia.

"You got that right, girlfriend."

"How long have you two known?" asked Cedric.

"Not long," replied Sophia. "Lisa just found out earlier today. We figured that we both got pregnant on our wedding night."

Bert was just hearing the last of Sophia's info as he came to. "That was quite a night, I must admit," Bert sheepishly smiled at Lisa as he pulled himself up.

"It's just too bad that Pop won't be here to see his first grandchild," said Cedric as his enthusiasm turned into sadness. Sophia noticed and grabbed his hand from across the table.

"But your Pop would be very proud," said Sophia, looking directly into his eyes. "He always wanted you to be happy."

Bert put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "This is great, Cedric! Our kids get to be raised together!" Bert just couldn't contain himself. He was ready to go through the roof.

Cedric pulled himself together and felt the happiness absorb into him as he looked around the table. "This is a happy time," he started. He lifted his glass. "To new beginnings."

"Here, here!" said Bert, as the friends clanked their glasses together.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Fall was coming with the colours of change, as everyone in the Evergreen Forest caught the fever of the new additions that were going to be arriving in the new year. Bert and Cedric were busy putting together deals to change over Sneer Industries, and were trying to keep their wives happy and comfortable in their little free time that they had available. This left Melissa very swapped over at the Standard, with twelve hours days becoming routine. Melissa was hoping that Ralph's chemo treatments would soon be coming to an end both personally and professionally; she noticed that the Standard's quality has steadily declined in the recent months with the skeleton staff.

"I see that Lady Baden Baden has cleaned up at the Fall Fair again this year," Melissa said to herself as she yawned. George walked into the Standard office as she was yawning and noticed the bags of darkness under his sister-in-law's eyes as he approached the desk.

"I think it's time for you to call it a day," noted George. "You've been logging some pretty long hours lately. Go home to Ralph and get some rest. I can do some editing for a while."

Melissa didn't even balk at George's offer. "Thanks George. I'll be back tomorrow morning." Melissa blankly grabbed some of her belongings off the desk and started heading for home.

As she was walking through the rainbow of leaves along the way, she was wondering what kind of mood Ralph would be in tonight. 'Should I make supper?' 'Should I pick up a few things?' 'Is he sleeping?' All of these questions were draining her little focus that she had left, so she decided to stop into the Blue Spruce to collect herself for a few minutes.

"Hi Melissa," said Schaeffer from behind the bar, observing her beat down presence. "Another long day?"

"You got that right," said Melissa, sleepily pulling herself up on a bar stool. "I would like a cup of tea, please."

"You got it," said Schaeffer as he reached for the pot.

Melissa's mind was racing with what to do next. She just needed some time to re-group. As she was zoning out after a few sips of hot chamomile tea, another raccoon came up beside her at the bar. He was wearing a police uniform; Melissa had noticed him around town before, but didn't know who he was. "Hi Schaeffer," said the voice. "I'll just have one of your specials."

"A grilled ham and cheese coming up," said Schaeffer, as he went into the kitchen.

The raccoon turned to his left to see Melissa staring into the collection of glasses on the other side of the bar. "Something on your mind?"

Melissa shook from her thoughts and noticed the raccoon. "Just another long day. How is life in the Evergreen Forest treating you?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't know what to expect here," said the policeman. "I'm originally from Ontario and I'm used to the big city life; so I thought this placement would be boring. But I really enjoy the peace and quiet here."

Melissa immediately detected his friendly aura. His body posture seemed very confident; a lot like Troy back in the day. But at the same time, he seemed to have that well-educated vibe like Ralph. "I don't think we've met before." Melissa stuck out her hand. "I'm Melissa Raccoon."

"I'm Officer Rider Woods," said Rider as he shook Melissa's hand. His hand was firm and warming. He is about the same height as George; and a couple of years younger than herself. Rider has a broad and powerful look; his swiftness catches many perpetrators off guard. With his warm smile and straight ears, Rider reminded Melissa of a younger version of her cousin Justin.

"Happy to meet you," said Melissa. "I have spotted you around town before. How long have you been here?"

"I've been here since the start of August," started Rider. "I just graduated from the academy; this is my first placement. I'll be here working with Constable Bella until the New Year. I have seen you around town before, too. You work for the local newspaper; the Standard, right?"

Melissa's eyes lit up. "My husband and I actually own it," said Melissa. "We didn't have a paper here in the area, and since both of us have journalism degrees, we tested the waters. The paper has been growing from the day we published our inaugural issue."

Schaeffer came back with the sandwich. "I see you have met my good friend Melissa, Officer Woods," said Schaeffer. "You will notice that the people are very friendly here."

"That I do," said Rider. "And Schaeffer, please call me Rider," he said as he slipped a bill into Schaeffer's hand. "Keep the change."

"Thanks," said Schaeffer as he left to the kitchen once again.

"So, do you have any long term plans on where you want to go?" asked Melissa.

"I first wanted to get on the department back home," said Rider after he took a bite of his sandwich. "But I have no real ties there and the Evergreen Forest is starting to grow on me. I really like it here. Quiet, peaceful, serene."

"Anybody who comes here originally thinks this is just a dead end town," said Melissa. "But then they realize how beautiful the scenery is and how great the people are. Most of the visitors never want to leave."

Rider smiled back. He started asking about the places he had heard that he wanted to visit in the Forest, which Melissa was happy to oblige. They were having such a great time talking that Melissa didn't notice that a half-hour already past as she looked at the clock on the wall over his shoulder.

"Oh," said a startled Melissa, knocking her cup aback off the saucer. "I gotta get home. I'll talk to you later, Rider."

"Oh wait, Melissa. I'll give you a ride back home before I get back to the office."

Melissa gladly accepted, since she was now relaxed and very tired. The two were still talking and chuckling as Rider dropped her off at the Raccoondominium.

"Have a good night, Melissa," said Rider as he pulled away in his police SUV.

Melissa waved back as she entered the Raccoondominium. The lights were still on in the living room, but Ralph was sleeping on the couch with a newspaper draped across his chest. Melissa tried to tip-toe upstairs to the bedroom, but as she stepped on the third stair, it creaked, which awoke Ralph from his slumber.

"Melissa! When did you get back?" asked a sleepy startled Ralph.

"I just got in. I didn't want to wake you," replied Melissa, feeling a little guilty.

"Don't worry, I can sleep anytime. I've been sleeping enough for three raccoons lately," kidded Ralph. "I have supper here for you in the fridge. I'll grab you some tea, and you can tell me the exciting news at the Standard today."

Melissa smiled and gladly sat down as Ralph grabbed her meal. Ralph was feeling better this week; it was a week before his last scheduled full cycle of chemo. He was more alert and upbeat during his weeks of low treatments; and wasn't as fragile emotionally either. Ralph sat down across the table with a cup of tea for himself as she started to settle in. Between small talk and bites of food, Melissa studied Ralph's features. He wasn't like his old self. Ralph's fur has been gradually thinning, especially on the top of his head. He has gained some weight during his chemo, but it was mostly from "water weight" and inactivity. He also had aged a little, as the harsh chemicals in his body were wreaking havoc with his appearance. Even though Melissa found it more difficult to think of Ralph passionately now, he was still her husband and she still loved him for who he is, regardless of his physical appearance.

"I can't wait to get back to the Standard regularly again," smiled Ralph. "I'm so bored with myself now." Ralph looked up from his tea to see the look of exhaustion on the face of his sweetheart. "So I can give my beautiful wife a rest."

Ralph put his hand on Melissa's. She noticed how cold and clammy it was. Not warm like Rider's. 'This isn't fair to him' she thought of her hubby. 'My husband is sick. He doesn't have a choice.' Melissa placed her free hand on top of Ralph's, locking her wild blue eyes with his. "I would love to cuddle with you right now."

"Even with a sickly looking raccoon like me?" Ralph joked and grinned. "I thought you would never ask." The two giggled as they shut out the lights and walked hand in hand upstairs.

* * *

It is a beautiful day. Ralph is coming back from a full day at the Standard, itching to get home to his wife. He had planned a special night with Melissa for weeks. Roses. Chocolates. Champagne. Ralph was going to go all out. This was going to be the night.

Ralph had an extra bounce in his step all the way home. With the roses in one hand, Ralph looked at his reflection in the window before he entered the Raccoondominium. "How can my honey ever resist this?" Ralph said to himself as he flexed to the window.

As he snuck in, he could hear some rustling upstairs. 'She just couldn't wait, could she?' he thought to himself. Ralph strolled into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of wine from the fridge, then trotted upstairs. He was ready to give himself to her. His body and soul. As he opened up the bedroom door, the sun shining in from the window turned to immediate darkness. The roses wilted in his hand. The cold bottle of bubbly crashed to the floor as he saw his wife with another man. After hearing the sound of the crashing bottle, the two raccoons opened up the blanket, and Ralph couldn't believe it. It was the man that he has always despised. Even for a good natured person like Ralph, he wanted to rip apart this person with his bare hands.

The male raccoon laughed at Ralph. "You will never be good enough for Melissa, Ralphie ol' buddy."

Just as he dropped everything and charged to the bed with his rage-filled eyes piercing through this lowlife scumbag of a raccoon, Ralph awoke in a cold sweat. He looked over beside him and noticed his wife was gone. The morning light was starting to shine through the window, so Melissa had another long day ahead of her. Ralph just wanted to hold her now, but all he could hold on to now was this feeling of futility.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

After what seemed like an eternity to him, Ralph was finally going to be starting his last cycle of chemotherapy this week. It was going to be a gruelling stretch to the finish line; as it will be a full five days in a row with a very weakened immune system. But he finally felt that the light at the end of a dark tunnel was starting to come into focus.

"Let's get this started," said Ralph confidently to the nurse as she was trying to find a vein to start his IV with. But Ralph's hide was getting rather tired; it was becoming tough and resistant from the months of poking and prodding. Finally after the third attempt, the IV got started.

It was going to be a long day: three different drugs, two full flushes, another eight hours. Ralph settled in for the duration with his pile of newspapers and magazines, and started reading The Standard.

After a few hours, Bert came by for a visit. "Ralphie boy! Are you feeling like the Michelin man right about now?" he chuckled as he pulled up a chair.

"Not yet, but I'm getting there!" shot back Ralph. "What brings you by?"

"Just wanted to bring you some cookies," Bert said holding up a bag of peanut butter cookies.

"I'm just amazed that they aren't all gone," smiled back Ralph. "But I get heartburn from peanut butter now. Thanks though."

Bert frowned a bit, but then started eating some of the cookies to soothe his bruised ego. "Cedric and I are pretty busy with the turnover," he started. "But the new company will be a powerhouse. I just wanted to chat with you a little about the future of The Standard."

"Sure Bert. I'm not going anywhere," said Ralph holding out his arm with the IV line in it. "What's on your mind?"

"Since the company will be on a bigger playing field, we were thinking of upgrading the Standard office. Bigger office. Cutting edge electronics. A larger, more creative staff. What are your thoughts?"

"I agree with you," said Ralph. "When we started, we had limited funding and resources. But now thanks to you and Melissa receiving a piece of the old Ringtail Empire, along with Sneer Industries going into the media business, money is no longer an issue. I want to be cutting edge. But at the same time, I don't want to lose that small town closeness. By going global, we will lose that, and it won't ever be the same." As Ralph tailed off, his toned became more distraught.

"I think our plans were to remain local with the Standard, just to cover a larger area," said Bert. "We want our internet, telephone, and television services to become more national. We just feel that with the extra resources, the Standard's quality and exposure should only get better." Bert patted his friend on the shoulder.

"I just need to get back on the saddle," said Ralph. "Hopefully, it won't be long."

Bert and Ralph talked for a little while, mainly about the Standard. Bert didn't want to bring up Lisa's pregnancy too much, it usually just depressed Ralph. After about forty-five minutes, the IV monitor went off.

"That's probably my cue to leave," laughed Bert. "Take 'er easy, Ralph."

The nurse came into the room and hooked up a new bag with a cocktail of drugs, which at this time included Cisplatin. He was about half way done the day now, but another four days of this were ahead. Ralph started to settle down and read The Great Escape, a magazine that his friend Jack Bouncer produces. As he was trying to relax, Ralph just couldn't shake this feeling of being watched. He put down the magazine, and looked out the window to the left of him outside. He saw a tall raccoon in the distance, and he looked very familiar. Just like the raccoon in his nightmare. Ralph rubbed his eyes, and still this raccoon was there.

"Nurse," said Ralph. "Do you see a tall raccoon outside or am I losing it?"

The cat nurse came to the window. "I don't see anything out there."

"Are you sure?" asked Ralph. "I still see him by the front entrance."

The nurse looked again. "No one's there." She then scratched her head. "Are you okay, Ralph?"

Ralph smiled sarcastically. "I'm okay. I must be getting antsy to leave."

* * *

Sneer Industries was preparing for some big changes. Cedric just purchased Knox TV, with thoughts of increasing its' capacity for producing some film work. The pigs were finally given that elusive responsibility that they have always been looking for, as they were named the co-CEOs of the new television division. Cedric and Bert planned on sprucing up the old Sneer Industries TV warehouse, so Bert could open up a music studio. They decided on the label name of Mountain Top Tracks for that derivative company. He would focus on giving local talent a chance to shine on the big stage, with the help of Schaeffer and the Blue Spruce Cafe as a springboard.

Other areas of the new business were starting to come along as well. Cedric hired Bentley to run the computer side, along with Justin as a consultant. Melissa and Ralph would still run the Standard, and Cedric acquired the rights to a couple of local phone companies to become his baby. Cedric and Bert supplied the required training to the Bears to update their skills to fit the changing guard of Sneer Industries. No one had to worry about lack of work in the Forest; with all of the spin-off companies, everyone was employed in some capacity. The name of Sneer Industries also wasn't going to escape unscathed. Cedric planned a big announcement for the third week of October, the week after Ralph was done his chemo stretch.

Since Bentley was a young hotshot with a great career ahead of him at the tender age of eighteen, he decided it was time to celebrate. Like most mischievous teenagers, Bentley liked to push the envelope to the limit. He started drinking regularly at the age of seventeen, as it relaxed him in his downtime from school. But he needed something... something more exciting.

It is the Thanksgiving weekend. The weather was unusually warm in the Evergreen Forest; they have been experiencing an Indian summer this fall. It is a lazy Saturday afternoon, with some of the gang enjoying it by going to the lake to fish, chat, and take in some heavy drinking. Cedric and Bert just finished another hectic week at Sneer, with Bentley joining them for most of it; orientating the Bears on the new computer system for the transforming company. Annie was now gone to university; she wanted to follow in the footsteps of her 'new' family, and accepted a scholarship to Carleton University in journalism. This left Bentley pretty lonely, but Bert and Cedric were always up for a good time.

"Could you pass me another Pil?" asked Bentley, who was sitting alongside the lake's edge with his friends.

"You got it, lil' buddy," said Bert, tossing him a can. Bert was glad that Bentley was growing up to become a man who is more outgoing and adventurous.

"Let's play a game," piped up Cedric. "This fishing is getting a bit boring; we've been sitting here for hours."

The three friends set up a card table, and poured their beers into cups. They positioned their cups in a triangle, and placed a full cup of beer in the middle of them. If you wanted to get drunk quick, the game 'quarter bounce' took care of that in a hurry.

Bert started and bounced the quarter into the centre cup. That meant everyone had to drink; so they all took a swig of their own cups, with Bert having to down the centre cup full of beer on top of that. The game continued for another forty-five minutes, and Bentley was definitely losing (or winning, depending on how you look at it). He seemed to be fading pretty quickly, as he was becoming unusually obnoxious.

"Heeree, guys! Letmee showw you howittt's done!" slurred Bentley as he bounced the quarter. The point of the game is usually to get the others more drunk; but Bentley was wasted enough to bounce the quarter into his own drink.

"Boottomss uppp!" shouted Bentley, downing his full cup of beer.

Bert and Cedric looked at each other. They were having fun at first with the young raccoon, but Bentley was starting to go off his rocker.

"Bentley, I think you've had enough," scolded Bert, actually being the voice of reason.

"NEVERRRR!" shouted Bentley. "Givveeme annotheerr!"

Bentley started to reach for the cooler, but Cedric and Bert tackled him. After a minute, the two friends let him go, but Bentley decided to give the cooler another go. Cedric grabbed him and put him in a Half Nelson.

"OK, OK!" Bentley shouted, waving the white flag. "I'll stoppp! I'm goiinng for awwwalkk. Youuu arresoo llamme," as Bentley veered off into the bushes.

"Should we follow him, Cedric?" questioned Bert.

"We'll stick around here for a while, and then we'll check on him," replied Cedric. "He just needs some time. Want another?" as Cedric held up another can of Pilsner.

As Bentley strolled off into the Forest, he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small ziploc-type bag. He got this bag from a friend he knew from school; he said that if you wanted to have a good time, use it. So Bentley popped a couple of the bag's contents into his mouth, and continued his journey through the Forest.

* * *

Lisa, Melissa, and Sophia decided to go down to Mr. Willow's Store together to shop for some Thanksgiving groceries. Melissa thought this was a good way to see her friends, but then realized that it wasn't the best idea. Lisa and Sophia were loading their carts with a lot of junk, as they were both craving those foods being pregnant now.

"Wow, this chocolate ice cream looks good," said Lisa putting it in her cart.

"But we need vanilla ice cream for the pumpkin pie," said Melissa.

Lisa frowned, and put it back. Instead, she grabbed the four litre tub rather than the one litre container of vanilla. "How about a compromise?"

After the shopping trip, Melissa was losing interest in her friend's cravings and mood swings. She is already stressed out enough at work as it is; she wanted to enjoy her free time. A walk to the caverns was looking pretty good at this point, and since Ralph just finished his third day of chemo, she decided to go alone. She made sure that Ralph was comfortable at home, and took off into the wilderness.

With the coloured leaves and the crisp air, the mood of the forest was beginning to melt her mountain of stress away. The cavern paintings were just a bonus. The lake was calm with a few Canadian geese swimming about. The walk was feeling like a warm, fuzzy dream. She saw the birds, the clouds, the water, Bentley petting the grass. What? Now it was looking like a dream!

"Bentley, what are you doing?" asked Melissa, trying to shake the image from her memory, but still seeing her nephew on the forest floor. "Are you okay?"

"Melissa? Is that you?" Bentley said looking up, but at the sky and not Melissa.

As she came closer, the stench of beer was prominent from Bentley's mouth and baby blue golf shirt. "Let me help you up. Been drinking with the boys again, haven't you?"

"Okay. But look out for that purple monster behind you!" he shouted pointing over Melissa's shoulder. She turned around and all she found was a caragana bush with yellowing leaves.

"Bentley, there's no monster here. Let's go home." She pulled him up and draped his arm around her shoulders. 'So much for that calming walk' she thought. These days, it seems like in Melissa's world, when it rains, it pours.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

After dropping Bentley back off at home, Melissa started walking back to the Raccoondominium. She was glad that she took her windbreaker, as the sun was starting to set and the breeze came up a bit. 'Another boring night ahead' she figured to herself as she strolled alongside the dirt road. 'I can't wait until Ralph's cancer battle is done. We can finally get back to some normalcy in our lives.' Because Ralph was either tired or short-tempered, her life has been on autopilot for the last three months. Work, eat, sleep, repeat.

Some lights came up from behind her on the dusk background as she walked. The car pulled up beside her, which was a police cruiser. It was Rider.

"Hi Melissa, nice day, eh?" asked Rider in a friendly tone.

"Sure was. You enjoying the slow life of Evergreen?"

"I'm starting to blend in now," started Rider. "I'm definitely not on edge as much as I was in the city. You want a ride back home?"

"Actually, I forgot my camera at the Standard office," remembered Melissa. She then shivered a bit from a wind gust. "If you're not too busy, I would love a good cup of tea. Up for a little visit?"

"Here, let me check my day timer," said Rider, opening up an imaginary book. "My schedule looks pretty open," he joked.

Melissa giggled. Besides, if Ralph was awake, he would not be great company in the middle of a full week of chemo anyways.

After stopping by the Blue Spruce for a cup of tea and a chat, the two headed to the Standard to pick up Melissa's camera. She went into the office for just a quick moment, wanting to get home and retire for the night. Unfortunately, the new computer printer had other plans. The printer jammed and left a nice little present of a busted ink cartridge in its wake. And only to complicate matters, she opened a drawer to Ralph's desk only to find an empty replacement.

"Who was the idiot who didn't replace the cartridge?" as Melissa burned herself indirectly. Of all the stuff on her plate lately, she forgot to put an extra ink cartridge on her supply order this past week. "WHY ME?" Melissa screamed as she threw a stack of papers off of the desk and started to cry.

"Melissa, did you get...what's wrong?" asked Rider as he saw Melissa sobbing at the desk with her head down.

"Oh nothing, just the, stupid printer," she spoke in between sobs.

Rider took a look at the printer. "Don't worry, all it needs is a new cartridge. We'll get this fixed up."

Melissa looked up to Rider with tears streaming down her face and held up an empty cartridge. Rider frowned.

"It's okay. I'll just go over to the station and I'll see if we got a spare." Rider started to walk out the door, but noticed that Melissa kept crying without saying a word. "What else is bothering you, Melissa?" asked Rider, walking back to the desk. "It's obviously not the printer."

Melissa finally reached her breaking point. "Everything! Everyone else is enjoying life while I'm stuck in neutral. I want this nightmare to end."

Rider walked beside her and put his arm around Melissa. Melissa felt the warmth of his touch, and lifted her head. Her face was wet from the tears, with her eyes softened and still streaming. "Life throws you curveballs; how you react to them is what kind of person you become," said Rider. "This is just a rough spot. Ralph is working so hard to get well. Even though it might feel that the weight of the world is on your shoulders...put yourself in his shoes. You're a great person, Melissa; this horrible situation will make you a stronger woman in the end."

Melissa thought it was so much like Ralph talking. Rider just made sense. She looked up and saw Rider's handsome, broad face. "It's just been so long...so long since I felt appreciated."

"I appreciate you," said Rider, locking eyes with Melissa. "Your friends appreciate you, even if they don't say it all the time. You are a beautiful, smart, funny raccoon with a long life ahead of you. Ralph is sure lucky to have someone like you. If I wasn't so honest and didn't know you were married..."

Melissa wiped away some of her tears and was caught a little off guard, so she regained some of her composure. "You know what, Rider, you really are a sweet guy. I'm so happy to have a friend like you at a crappy time like this."

The two raccoons embraced for an unusually long time. As they pulled apart, Melissa stared into Rider's eyes. They were so warming, so kind. Just before she was getting thoughts about another "embrace", Bert and Cedric strolled by the Standard office.

"What happened here?" Cedric asked as he looked towards the desk, then the disaster on the floor. Rider and Melissa let each other go and snapped out of their trance.

"The printer blew the ink cartridge," said Melissa, who was trying to clean herself up so Bert and Cedric couldn't see the tears.

"We were just off to police station to pick up the spare one from there," said Rider.

Bert and Cedric looked at each other. They were a little hung over, but still with it enough to put it together. "Are you sure that's all that's happened?" asked Bert, turning back to Melissa and Rider.

Rider and Melissa looked at each other, feeling a little guilty even though neither did anything wrong. "That's it. It's just been a stressful day for Melissa," replied Rider.

"I'm okay Bert. You know the whole cancer thing has been rough on all of us lately. We just want it all to be over," said Melissa, cleaning up the papers around the desk now.

"Sorry Melissa, but it just looked like..." Cedric started before he was cut off.

"Just being there for a friend in need," said Rider. "I'll be back, Melissa. See you in a bit."

Just as Rider left, Melissa continued cleaning up with the help of her friends. But Bert and Cedric felt this wouldn't be the last they would hear of this situation, even if they kept quiet.

* * *

He was so happy that his day at the Standard went so smoothly. With a little extra bounce in his step, Ralph was grinning from ear to ear as he locked up the office. It was just past noon, and he had a picnic by the lake planned with his darling Melissa. Free time like this for the young couple is invaluable; even a sit-down breakfast is hard to come by while running a business.

Ralph is going to meet up with Melissa at the lake, so all he had to do was bring himself. The afternoon was joyous and bright; the sun cast a relaxing spell over the Forest. The water was so blue. The grass was so green. The songbirds were so cheery.

As he saw the love of his life, her smile made him feel like floating on air. "Come here, you," said Melissa, holding her arms open.

Just as Ralph started to run to her, dark clouds starting filling the sky. The songbirds stopped singing. It didn't matter how fast he was running, he just couldn't get to Melissa. All of a sudden, Melissa boarded a raft with that same tall raccoon that he had saw before in his nightmare. As the raft started to float away on the fast moving water, Ralph felt helpless. "Melissa! Melissa! Hey, you, where are you taking my wife!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

An eerie voice replied. "You will never be good enough for Melissa."

Ralph kept yelling but to no use. "Melissa!"

The next thing he knew, he was awake in a cold sweat and chill in his own bed. Melissa still wasn't home yet. Even though he felt extremely rotten from the World War 3 that was occurring in his body this week, he had to get up to see what was keeping her.

He slowly made his way down the stairs, and noticed Broo was waiting for him at the bottom. Just as he grabbed a glass of water from the sink, Broo started barking at the door. Ralph turned and saw a dark shadow by the window near the front door. "Okay Broo. I'm coming."

Ralph grabbed his coat and opened the door for Broo. Broo ran into the bushes near the garden, barking at whatever was over there. About a minute later, Rider pulled up with Melissa.

"Thanks for the ride, Rider!" thanked Melissa.

"Anytime. Have a good one!" replied Rider as he drove off.

"Oh, hi Ralph. You feeling okay?" asked Melissa.

"I just got up to let Broo out, and to see if you were back yet. What kept you out so long?" asked Ralph, clutching his arms together to create some warmth.

"Just a little problem at the Standard; nothing big," white lied Melissa. "Rider came by while I was out for a walk. We went for a cup of tea at the Blue Spruce."

Ralph started feeling that chill come over him again, sort of like the chill he awoke from his nightmare with. "Let's go inside, honey. You must be cold. I'll lend an ear to your problems." Ralph sucked up his lousiness and put his arm around her shoulders.

Melissa felt guilty from his gesture, but comfortable at the same time. She had a long day; she just wanted to forget it and enjoy a little time with her husband. "Come on, Broo!"

As the couple came into the kitchen, Ralph noticed how unkempt his wife was. Her eyes were a little redder than usual; her rose blouse was unusually dirty; and her demeanour seemed rather off. "What happened?" questioned Ralph, pulling off her coat.

"The printer blew an ink cartridge," started Melissa. "But everything is okay now."

"Rider seems to be a pretty helpful guy," suggested Ralph. "I haven't really met him. What can you tell me about him?"

This was the last thing Melissa wanted to talk about. "He's a good guy. This is his first work placement on the police force; he is originally from Guelph, Ontario. He is starting to get used to the slower pace of the Evergreen Forest."

"Neat." After being up for about ten minutes, his little energy he had was completely gone. He could barely find the couch without difficulty; he didn't know whether to take a tumble or vomit. "Come join me, honey," said Ralph padding the cushion beside him.

Melissa grabbed a sandwich, and came over to the couch. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

* * *

The Thanksgiving supper went off without a hitch at the Blue Spruce. Some surprising good news came along with the fabulous supper. A new family was coming to join the Evergreen gang in the forest. He came by to the table to share the good news.

"Hey everyone. I got something to announce. Our family is moving from Calgary to the Evergreen Forest," said Justin. "Since I will be working closely with the new company that is being developed, it just makes sense." Justin gathered the rest of his family to introduce to the gang. "This is my lovely wife, Amber, and my two kids, Tyler and Roxy."

Amber Ringtail gave off a very friendly aura. The gang was a little tentative at first, since Amber looked fairly familiar to Delilah. When she introduced herself, Bert had to do a double take.

"She kind of looks like Delilah," said Cynthia to her father quietly, who she now called her biological mother.

"She does, doesn't she?" whispered back Bert. But knowing Justin, Bert knew that she was a very good person.

Cynthia was more excited than the rest of the gang was, even though everyone was happy for Justin. Justin's children are about the same age as Cynthia, and they hit it off. Tyler is seven and Roxy is five. Cynthia immediately liked Tyler, and he took on the roll of the white knight. Funny enough, all though younger, Cynthia annoys Tyler the same way that Annie annoyed Bentley when they first started to know each other.

"Daddy, can we go play tag outside?" asked Cynthia, pulling at Bert's sweater.

"Go ahead, sweetie."

The wild group of three stormed out the door. "Well, at least my kids have someone to play with, Bert," said Justin.

"The group will only get bigger, so we better get used to this!" kidded Bert.

For old times' sake, the gang performed up on stage for about a half hour, minus Ralph. Justin took his spot on drums, as he used to play a little when he was younger. Afterwards, Ralph and Melissa went home just as the party was getting started. He was exhausted; since the Cafe was packed and with his non-existent immune system, it was best for Ralph to keep on the down low.

"Melissa, go enjoy the rest of the evening," said Ralph once he settled on the couch. "You deserve it."

"But you will be all alone..."

"Don't worry. It's no different from any other day. Besides, Broo is here with me," said Ralph.

"Okay. I'll be back in a while." Melissa then left and Ralph was again alone.

As Ralph was about to go to bed, he went and looked at himself in the full-length mirror for a moment. His face was a little rounder; his body had gotten soft; and his fur was as thin as it could get. "Wow, I look like s$i*t," he said to himself. "This better be over soon."

When his head hit the pillow, Ralph knew physically he wouldn't be able to stay at the Blue Spruce. As he closed his eyes, he couldn't help but think that he needed to be there.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

By the time Melissa got back to the Blue Spruce, the Cafe was abuzz with activity. Schaeffer and Zoey were swinging around on the dance floor; Bert, Cedric, and Justin were laughing over the pigs' latest shenanigans at the bar; and Sophia and Lisa were chatting about what should be the colour of their respective nurseries. Melissa found George and Nicole over at a side table, and decided to join them.

"Enjoying yourselves?" asked Melissa as she pulled up a chair.

"The foodz and muzic were great, and wez loves getting a chance to seez everyone," said Nicole.

"Of course the food was great," boasted George. "I may be mayor, but I can still whip up a great turkey."

"Ralph wanted to stay, but I could tell he was hanging on by a thread," said Melissa. "He wanted me to come back and enjoy myself. Up for a night cap?"

Nicole and George nodded their heads. "Sure. I'll go grab them; I think Schaeffer is a bit occupied," said George as he looked toward the dance floor.

After a half hour or so, the crowd died down a bit. Lisa and Sophia were worn out, so their husbands took them home; George and Nicole called it a night; and most of the residents knew the high time had come and gone. Just as Justin and his family left, Rider came in. He spotted Melissa talking with Schaeffer and Zoey at the bar.

"How was the turn out, Schaeffer?" asked Rider. "It must have been quiet; I didn't have any calls."

"It's a small town; we know how to take care of each other here," noted Schaeffer. "Besides, we already have a police officer in the house." Schaeffer grabbed Zoey around her hips and pulled her to him.

"Schaeffer! Not in front of my partner!" said Zoey, giggling.

Schaeffer smiled. "It's after hours." He turned his attention back to Rider. "The house was packed, just like always."

"That's great. Makes my job easier. Could I get a coffee?" asked Rider.

"Coming right up," replied Schaeffer. Zoey followed him into the kitchen.

"Hi Melissa, you look a lot better than last night," said Rider.

Melissa smiled. "I feel better too. I always keep too much inside; I need to express myself more often."

"You don't have to be superwoman," started Rider. "You have a great group of friends around; that's what I like about this place. Everyone knows each other; you all have each other's back."

"Thanks Rider. You always seem to say the right thing."

After Schaeffer came back with the coffee, Rider and Melissa grabbed a table across from the bar.

"It's great to see that Rider is enjoying his time here," noted Zoey. "I should know; coming from the big city is quite an adjustment."

"I'm sure happy you did," said Schaeffer, holding Zoey close to his thick torso. "We'll check on these guys later. I got a bottle waiting in the back room."

Zoey smiled and tagged along with Schaeffer without a word spoken. That left Rider and Melissa all alone in the Cafe.

* * *

Ralph awoke a few hours later minus the nightmare; even without a cold sweat, but in a bit of a haze. With all of the chemicals affecting his immune system, bone marrow, and appetite, Ralph was able to get his hands on some marijuana from Dr. Canard. This helped ease some of his pain, and took some of his mind off of his personal hell.

Ralph found the bag of leaves sitting on the dresser in the bedroom. He proceeded to roll the leaves in some paper, and took the joint downstairs with him to find a match. After easing himself onto the couch, he struck the match and took a big inhale. Total calm. Since he smoked a little of the green stuff in university, Ralph's lungs were used to the smoke, which also kept up their tolerance due to Cyril's heavy smoking over the years.

Usually, the joint would calm Ralph and put him in a happy state. But on this rare occasion, that is not the case. Because he had Melissa on his mind before he went to bed, all of the chemicals in his body were affecting his brain, as they started clouding his judgement. The front door looked extremely large to him. The stairs seemed to be moving.

"I, I should go for a walk," noted a spaced out Ralph. "I'll write Melissa a note." Ralph picked up a pen and could barely focus on trying to keep the pen in his hand. All he could muster after staring at the paper for a few minutes was 'be back soon' in first grade hand writing. After putting down the pen, he could feel the walls closing in. "I need to get out of here," Ralph said to himself.

"I do to," said Broo.

Ralph turned to Broo beside him, and shook the cobwebs from his head. Just for jokes, Ralph asked him another question. "Do you want to come along?"

"Sure Ralphie. I'm right behind you."

"AAAHHH!" shouted Ralph as he ran to the door to get out of this 'panic room'. Broo just stood there and watched, with his head cocked sideways. He barked to try to get his attention, but Ralph had already left.

* * *

As Rider finished up his coffee, he and Melissa decided to leave. "Thanks for the cup of joe, Schaeffer," Rider yelled to the back.

There was no response, so the two decided to go after Rider put a five on the table. It was just before midnight now, and the chill was pretty prominent through the air. It is a clear night, as the stars were plentiful and very bright.

"Wow, what a beautiful sight," noticed Rider, gazing at the amazing skyline. "I never get to see this in the city. I'm getting spoiled out here."

"That's the beauty of the Evergreen Forest," said Melissa. "When we get visitors here, they never want to leave."

Melissa wasn't paying much attention to the road, looking at the gorgeous midnight sky. "Rider, have you ever..." THUD! Melissa stepped on a rock and crashed to the ground in pain.

"Melissa, are you okay?" asked Rider. Melissa started wincing as Rider knelt down to see if his friend was alright.

Melissa tried to get up. "I think I sprained my ankle a little." As she put weight on her left foot, she winced and cried with pain.

"You're not getting up on that ankle," said Rider. "Here, wrap your arms around my neck." Rider proceeded to lift and carry Melissa back to the Raccoondominium.

"Silly me. You're probably starting to keep tabs on how many times I have to pay you back," chuckled Melissa through the agony.

* * *

Ralph, meanwhile, was about a kilometre away from the Raccoondominium. The effects of the marijuana were starting to wear off now; he was enjoying the beautiful night as well. But this evening was going to start feeling like a nightmare quicker than the wind changing direction. As Ralph found his way towards the road from the bushes he was coming from, he heard a voice sounding strangely familiar to Melissa's. Just as he got out of the bushes, the two raccoons walked past. Being the bright night that it was, Ralph noticed Melissa's face right away, as she was being carried away by a young male raccoon. He was athletic looking, sort of like the raccoon that he was seeing in his nightmares. Ralph rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Wow, you're not even puffing yet!" said Melissa, her voice becoming more faint as the two walked further away from Ralph. Both raccoons started to laugh.

'Don't tell me!' said Ralph to himself. 'I thought this was all a horrible dream...' Just to make sure of it, Ralph pinched himself. "Ouch!" he yelped. Then he started going off on a monologue. "Melissa can't...she can't be...I have never been good enough for Melissa! Why would she want to stay with a stiff like me?" Ralph had now reached his breaking point. His little confidence he had been clinging to was now completely shot. "What, what am I going to do? I have no life, I look like s$*t, and now my wife doesn't even want me. I DON'T WANT TO LIVE!" he shouted the last part before he ran off further into the Forest.

Melissa and Rider thought they could hear something in the distance, but just shrugged it off. "Hey, we're finally here!" said Melissa, opening up the Raccoondominium door.

After switching on the lights, Rider placed Melissa on the couch. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be alright. You have a good night. Thanks for the 'ride'," noted Melissa with her fingers.

"I'm keeping score," smiled Rider as he closed the door behind him. Melissa got up gingerly off the couch. 'Ralph must be upstairs' she thought to herself. Then she noticed a piece of paper on the desk, 'be back soon'. "Wow, I can't believe he stepped out at this time of night," said Melissa to herself; but she knew that Ralph was chopping at the bit to get out more now. She left the lights on for him, assuming that he would be back before long. As the sandman started to set in, Melissa didn't even notice she was putting more weight on her left foot as she strolled up the stairs towards the bedroom.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Melissa was so tired, that she slept right through the night. As she rolled over to try to snuggle a bit with her husband, all she got was open space. That snapped her out of her drowsiness rather suddenly. "Ralph? Ralph, are you awake?" she shouted aloud in the bedroom. No response. After calling out a second time outside the bedroom, she was greeted by Broo at the bottom of the stairs. As she walked down, with a little pain still present in her ankle, she noticed that the lights were still on. "Oh my God, Ralph hasn't made it home yet!" she yelled. "I got to find him!" She ran to the phone and called Bert, who was not a fan of early morning wake up calls.

"Hel, hello?" as Bert answered the phone in a semi-comatose state.

"Bert, it's Melissa. Ralph went for a walk last night and didn't come back home. I think something is wrong."

When it came time to help his friends, all sleep bets were off for Bert Raccoon. "I'll be over right away."

Bert raced over with Cedric not too far behind to the Raccoondominium. They decided they would split up, so they could find Ralph faster.

"I'm going to call Rider and see if he has seen him," said Melissa before they started searching. She ran off inside to call him without Bert or Cedric being able to get a word in.

Bert and Cedric looked at each other. Bert thought back to his conversations with Ralph, and started to piece together his state of mind these days from the chemo. "Cedric, I have a bad feeling that Ralph might think..."

Cedric then remembered two nights ago at the Standard office. "That Melissa is cheating on him?"

Bert and Cedric looked rather worriedly at each other again. "We need to find him fast, Cedric. I read the pamphlet that Ralph had on his cancer treatments. One of the side effects of chemotherapy is depression."

Melissa hung up the phone and came back to the two best buds. "Rider hasn't seen him either. He is phoning around to see if anyone else has noticed him around lately. Let's go!"

Melissa started to lead the trio, but Bert grabbed her arm. "Melissa, have you been completely honest with Ralph?"

Melissa was startled by Bert's abruptness. She looked rather nervously at him, like she was guilty of eating the canary. "Why do you ask, Bert?"

Bert's mind was going crazy, thinking that he had to spell it out for Melissa. "Ralph might think you're cheating on him." Then he sighed. "You know he can't handle the extra stress now."

"That's ridiculous. You know I would never cheat on Ralph," replied Melissa in a defensive huff.

"We know, Melissa. But with the clues lately, Ralph might not," added Cedric.

Melissa's heart sank right then. She recalled the other night with the printer, and last night as well. "What if he...we got to find him!" The three ran off, hoping that they weren't too late.

* * *

Ralph was slower than molasses, but finally got to the place he wanted to get to. He wanted to make his demise as swift as possible. He found his way up to the top of the waterfall that fed into Evergreen Lake, standing before the edge of it. The morning sunrise is a beautiful orange and pink, but it might as well of been black in the mind of Ralph Raccoon. Everything that he had worked so hard for was lost to him. He felt he had no control over his life anymore. "Why do I have to be punished?" he said to himself. "All I want is my old life back. Now, I don't even have that to hold onto." He glanced over at his silhouette on the rock face behind him. "Too fat, too ugly, too useless."

Just as Ralph was moving closer to the edge of the fall, George was out taking his usual early morning walk. Being mayor and still running a cooking show, his time card was pretty full during the day. So he took peace and solitude in his early journeys of the day. About a hundred feet away, George noticed a dark shadow of a raccoon against the rising sun. 'That looks a lot like Ralph' he thought to himself. After approaching a little closer, he noticed it was. "RALPH! What are you doing?"

Ralph kept walking away from George, trying his best to ignore him. Ralph placed his arms out like a soaring bird, and started falling forward to his chemically induced death.

George sprinted and dove, barely grabbing Ralph's right foot. It was such a close call that if Ralph was the same size as his brother, both of them would have drove over the edge to their end. Luckily he saved his brother, but Ralph took a nasty uppercut from a boulder on the way down. "Ralph, what's gotten into you?" asked his older and more sensible brother, with a cocktail of anger, concern, and exhaustion in his voice.

"I, I dkodj," replied Ralph. He wasn't making much sense, but it wasn't due to drugs.

"Well, maybe you deserved it," noticed George, looking at the jumbled mess on the bottom half of Ralph's face. "You were lucky I was here, that I can take you to the hospital. We all love you, little brother, and don't you ever say I didn't do anything for you." George smiled and helped his brother up, and slowly made their way down the cliff.

Ralph is now at an all-time low. Not only was everything wrong in his life, but he couldn't even get his suicide attempt right either.

* * *

After searching for hours, Bert received a call on his cell phone. Thankfully he was in a high spot, so he could pick up the signal. "Bert's in the house."

"Oh thank goodness, Bert. It's George. I'm here at the hospital."

"George? What's the matter?" as Bert noticed the depressed tone of George's voice.

"I found Ralph, but he's in pretty rough shape," said George.

"Cedric, Melissa, and I have been looking all over for him," said Bert. "We split up, so we will be there right away when I meet up with them shortly."

The three came into the hospital about forty-five minutes later, where they found George and Nicole sitting with their heads down in the waiting area. George noticed the group coming towards him, and got the first word in before the threesome could say anything. "At least he's safe now."

"What happened?" asked Cedric.

"I was out for my morning walk, and luckily I found Ralph on the edge of the waterfall that fed into Evergreen Lake," started George. "He was looking like he was about to jump off and kill himself."

The three gasped in horror. So much so, Melissa started to cry.

"I knew that he was a bit depressed lately," said Bert. "But this much? Where do we go from here?"

"Physically, when I caught him by his foot, the impact of him hitting the boulders beneath him broke his jaw. The result of the fall also caused some heavy bruising and scrapes on his face, so Dr. Canard is running more tests to see what his options are," replied George. "With the chemotherapy he's on, they might have to delay the dental work. Mentally, I'm not so sure."

"At least he's here," said Cedric, feeling a little relieved.

Melissa was still weeping, as she knew most of this was her fault. She walked off alone, with Nicole following after her.

"She hasn't spoken a word," said George. "Is there something going on?"

Bert and Cedric proceeded to tell him about her 'friendship' with Rider. George was not at all impressed.

"I think that's a pretty good reason, considering his mental state," said George. "I don't think she would leave him, but with his bruised psyche and some clues, I can definitely see it from Ralph's point of view."

Dr. Canard came out to see the family. He wandered over towards the corner by the front entrance of the hospital, where Melissa had her head down sobbing, with Nicole consoling her. "Melissa, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Melissa wiped the tears away. "I hope it's good news."

Melissa followed Dr. Canard down the hallway to his office. It is a small room, with pictures of his family and plaques filling the little wall space he had.

"Melissa, it's a good news, bad news situation with your husband," started Dr. Canard. "Do you want the bad news or the good news, first?"

"You might as well give me the worst," said Melissa, feeling that her life couldn't get any worse.

"The bad news is that your husband has a broken jaw that will need a little surgery," said Dr. Canard. "And that he will need some medication for his depression, but only temporarily."

"Oh no," said Melissa, starting to choke up.

"But the rest of it is not only good news, but great news. We had to run some X-rays and tests on your husband to determine if he can get surgery on his jaw," continued Dr. Canard. "His cancer is completely gone. He won't need any more chemotherapy. That is the reason the depression medication is only temporary; he'll only need it for a few weeks as the chemicals leave his system. Very soon, Ralph will be back to his old self."

"That's wonderful!" cried Melissa, feeling the weight of the world coming off her shoulders.

"We are going to operate on Ralph right now," said Dr. Canard. "He will be groggy from the anaesthetic, but you should be able to see him afterwards."

"Thank you, doctor. This is the best news I've gotten in months!" Melissa hugged him and bounced out of the room. She ran back to the front entrance, where everyone else was waiting. "Great news everyone!" she shrieked.

"Great news?" questioned Bert, noticing that Melissa was like night and day from five minutes ago. "You're a totally different raccoon now. What happened?"

"Ralph is cancer-free!" shouted Melissa.

"That's wonderful!" the group gleefully replied.

"He is going to have surgery on his jaw; they had to run tests to determine if he could have it, and found out that his cancer is gone," finished Melissa.

"How about his depression?" asked Bert.

"He won't need any more chemo, so his mind set will get better," said Melissa. "Temporarily, he will be on medication until most of the chemicals leave his system. But I'm going to get my husband back!"

* * *

Later on that afternoon, the gang came back to the hospital to visit Ralph. Melissa went to visit him first, to find out the whole story about last night.

"Hi handsome," smiled Melissa after she entered the room, coming over and giving Ralph a huge hug.

Ralph didn't really respond, as it was a mix of anaesthetic and his mind set coming to the forefront. "You didn't think I forgot, did you?" he asked rather sleepily as he was speaking through his teeth because his jaw was now wired shut.

"But, but I didn't do anything," cried back Melissa.

"Oh, yeah?" Ralph lowered his tone, as he still felt the pain of the surgery. "The other night, when I saw you so rundown. And last night, with Rider carrying you home? And you have been with other men before..."

"Nothing happened between Rider and me. They were both just coincidences. The printer really blew its' ink cartridge. And last night, I sprained my ankle. Rider is just a good friend...but you're my husband!"

"Look at me..."

"That doesn't change anything! It's your illness. The drugs were fighting your cancer. Your body took the abuse. Unfortunately, depression is also a possible side effect of your treatments."

"Wait a minute. Did you say 'were'?" asked Ralph, becoming more alive now.

"What? Didn't you hear?" perked up Melissa. "Dr. Canard told me you're cancer-free and in remission now."

Ralph was so sedated, that he didn't remember the news before. "Yeah, I guess I can get back to normal. But what about us?"

"Us?" asked Melissa, disappointed. "I would never leave you, Ralph Raccoon. I want you. Not Troy, not Rider." Melissa started to weep.

Tears started rolling down Ralph's face too. "All I have been having is nightmares about losing you to another man. With the drugs making me look so unattractive, it was eating away my confidence. I want it to be like the old times again."

Melissa gave Ralph a huge hug and a kiss. "I would love to go out on a date, but I need my handsome husband to take with me."

Ralph's eyes sparkled back at his wife. "Right now sounds pretty good to me, as I need my beautiful wife here with me." Ralph grabbed Melissa's hand tightly as she climbed up onto Ralph's bed. The two cuddled right until the end of visiting hours.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

The alarm clock sounds; as it wails with the sound that would make a fire engine jealous. The front of it read 7 am, but in the mind of Bentley Raccoon, the clock might as well of read 1 am. After another night of heavy partying, his body wanted to stay in bed. But not today, as it is Cedric's huge press conference to announce the changes of Sneer Industries. His mind knew it, so the young raccoon rolled himself off the bed and onto the floor. 'BAM!' The sound of Bentley hitting the ground woke up George and Nicole, which Nicole came in to check on her son.

"Youz have to sztart growings up, son," said Nicole. "If youz wants to hold onto your newz career, youz better tone it down az little."

"Well good morning to you to, Mom," shot back Bentley rather sarcastically, still rolled away from her. "I know what I'm doing. I just need a few minutes to get going."

"Okay then," said Nicole. She went down and put on a pot of coffee in the kitchen. Nicole came back ten minutes later, and noticed Bentley was still on the floor. After she peeked in, she grabbed a wooden spoon and pot from the kitchen, and gave her son a loud surprise when she came back.

"Okay, OKAY!" shouted back Bentley through the clanging of the pot as he covered his ears. After his mother left again, Bentley got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes, and was looking more like twenty-eight instead of eighteen. He put on a shirt and slumped downstairs to join his parents for breakfast.

"Do you want eggs?" asked his father from the stove.

"Nah. Maybe just some toast and coffee," replied Bentley, still wiping the sleep from his eyes.

As the three raccoons were enjoying their breakfast, Bentley was noticing that he was still feeling like garbage. The black coffee wasn't strong enough. He needed something that would get him through the day; the rate he was going, he wasn't going to last another half hour. So after breakfast, he called his 'friend' to meet him behind Mr. Willow's with something that would give him that extra kick.

"This is called 'speed'," his friend said to him behind the store. "These will give you the energy that you'll need for the day. You only need one."

"Sounds good to me," said Bentley. "And by the way, those 'srooms were great. So keep them coming." Bentley then gave the young alligator a few bills, and he was off.

* * *

Sneer Mansion is decked out to the nines this morning. The hall was in peak shape for the big press conference. A long, rectangular table was lined with chairs on stage. Every light was on in the hall. Even the Bears were now dressed in suits, as well as the boys. Cedric didn't want to screw up his biggest moment of his career, so the media was well represented. This was going to be Ralph's first assignment since being off for the last four months due to his cancer. Arm in arm with Melissa, they arrived at Sneer Mansion and knocked on the door.

"My, do we look spiffy today!" laughed Ralph as the boys opened the door.

"At least we're not wearing pink," said Floyd.

The boys showed them to the hall, and were the first to arrive. As they made themselves comfortable in the front row, Bert and Cedric walked in and were chatting about the final touches of the press conference.

"Hey Ralph and Melissa!" smiled Bert, putting his arm around Ralph. "Are you ready for the big day?"

"I'm just nervous that I'm going to be rusty!" cracked Ralph.

"Don't worry honey, I'll make sure you get the whole story," smiled Melissa back at her husband.

"You'll be fine, Ralph," cheered Cedric. "But I'm the one sweating bullets here!"

"You always want to do well on the big stage," said Justin as he came into the room. "Trust me, you'll all be fine. I've been through it all before."

"Nice to know that I have a cuz showing me the ropes," said Bert, nudging him in the ribs. "Hey, have any of you seen Bentley this morning?"

Everyone shook their heads. Just then, Bentley rolled into the room very upbeat. "Hey guys! Let's get this show on the road!"

"That's the spirit!" said Bert. "You are pretty alert for being at a party last night. Ah, the good ol' days..."

"Yeah, remember that one night when we did all those Prairie Fire shots?" noted Ralph. "I can't even remember how I made it back to the campus."

Bert laughed and Melissa rolled her eyes. "I think I know," replied Melissa under her breath, shaking her head.

* * *

The room is packed to the rafters, with the whole community somehow finding their way in. The main owners of the company were up on stage, sitting at the big table: Bert, Cedric, Justin, Bentley, the boys, Ralph, and Melissa. George emceed the event, giving the floor to Cedric after welcoming the crowd.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming," started Cedric. "You have probably heard many rumours the past couple of months. No more Sneer Industries? A business merger with Mr. Knox? Moving out of the Forest? I've heard them all. Well, I'm happy to say, that we are staying in the Forest, under a new name. From now on, this company is going to be called Evergreen Enterprises."

"What type of company is Evergreen Enterprises going to be?" asked a beaver in the audience.

"Evergreen Enterprises is going to be meeting the communication needs of everyone in the Evergreen Forest," replied Cedric. "We will be the front running media corporation. Telephone, computer, television, radio, and newspaper are going to be our outlets. We will start locally, and hope to expand across Canada, maybe even all of North America."

"Does that mean that you will be competing with Knox TV?" asked a weasel.

"We have purchased Knox TV, but you won't see any dip in service," said Cedric. "We want to keep expanding, and that includes producing a few movies."

Cedric fielded questions for about a half hour, with the help of his friends at the table. Afterwards, lunch was served to everyone that attended, a 'thank you' to the residents for their future patience and current courtesy.

"I say boss, that went pretty well," said Bert, patting his friend on the back.

"You know, I wasn't as nervous after I started," said Cedric. "It's nice to know that I have the support of all you guys. Thanks a lot."

"We have always worked well together," noted Melissa. "And as we expand, I see no reason why it can't keep working."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bentley had to get out of that crammed hall. He felt trapped. He quickly escaped after the press conference, finding his way behind Sneer Mansion. The sun felt so good as he leaned back against the bricks of the mansion. The 'upper' served him well, as he got through the conference no problem. He started digging around his suit jacket pocket, and pulled out a joint. He lit it, and starting sinking into a deep relaxation. "Ah, that's the stuff."

"Didn't I tell you that those were bad for you?" scolded Lisa as she came behind the mansion.

"Hey, it's the green stuff," said Bentley smoothly. "Besides, I would never smoke around you and the baby."

"If you want to think that you're ten feet tall and bulletproof, go ahead," said Lisa. Lisa studied her brother for a moment. He looked really rundown, and also noticed that he was a little jittery. She didn't want to push him farther away. "But if you ever want to talk..."

"Oh buzz off!" shot back Bentley. Lisa frowned and walked away. Bentley finished his joint and sat in the midday sun for about an hour; Bert found him sleeping after he came out for some fresh air.

"At least he made it through the press conference," chuckled Bert.

* * *

Ralph was filled with joy to get back in his old chair again. Typing on the keyboard just felt so natural for him, but his first day back was also full of challenges. The Standard switched over to computers at the same time Ralph first went to the hospital; so he had no prior experience with them. As he finished his article on the press conference, he couldn't find the spell check. "Where did you say the spell check was again, Melissa?"

"On top of the screen, under edit," said Melissa, who was finishing up with the photos on her computer.

Ralph started with the mouse, which was also a new device for him. Luckily, he was able to get to spell check without much trouble. "Wow, these computers are great...but a little complicated."

"It will get better," said Melissa. "It takes a little time. But you are doing pretty good."

"What can I say? I'm a natural." Ralph was also feeling pretty good lately too. His nightmares have disappeared, his body was starting to take shape again, and he was finally able to eat some solid food again after his jaw surgery. Considering where he was two weeks ago, life is great.

"I'm finished with the photos and type settings," said Melissa.

"That soon?" asked Ralph, who is still used to the old printing press and typewriters.

"Now with all the new equipment, it only takes about half the time to produce a paper," said Melissa. "That means more free time. Are you ready to go home?"

"With you, anything." Ralph locked the door behind him, and strolled home with his wife. 'I'm glad to be myself again' he thought as he walked home with his arm around Melissa's shoulders.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Evergreen Enterprises hit the ground running after the press conference. The music side netted some great local stars, and Bert was in his element at the studio. Cedric handled the telephone end of the company, as he was planning on putting up an additional tower for better service coverage in the Forest. Ralph and Melissa were getting used to the additional subscriptions that the Standard was generating. As for Bentley, well, he liked computers, but was loving the party life a little too much.

"Hi Bentley," said Justin as he strolled into Bentley's office.

Bentley lifted his head from his desk, and tried to shield the light from the sun coming directly into his eyes. "Morning already?"

"Wow Bentley, what did you do last night?" asked Justin. "Did you stay here overnight?"

Bentley got up gingerly and stretched. "I decided to come back here after I left the Roseroom last night. It's a shorter distance than home, and I came across a little surprise." Bentley smirked as he opened his desk drawer, revealing an empty bottle of vodka.

"I wouldn't let Cedric catch you with that," warned Justin. "I know that you want to go out and have a good time, but stuff like this can trash your career. You have to get focused. Go home and take a shower. I'll get the group started this morning."

Bentley huffed as he picked himself off his swivel chair. Without saying a word, he left the room, with Justin assuming that he was going home. Instead, after leaving the room, he put in a call to the young alligator to replenish his stash.

"I need some 'srooms bro," said Bentley. "I need to get in my groove. Let's meet up by the Blue Spruce. There's a large Elm tree about three hundred yards away."

"I'll be there in fifteen," said the alligator.

Bentley and his 'friend' met up at the tree. Bentley had no problems paying for it; his job was pretty cushy.

"Here's the 'srooms," said the alligator, "and a little bonus. It's a new drug, they call it Crystal Meth. It is supposed to give you a better buzz than uppers, and you don't need as much. Give them a try and see what you think."

"Okay, Bonneville," said Bentley, taking off for home.

Nicole heard the door open and knew it was Bentley, since he wasn't very graceful in making quiet entries. She passed Bentley on the way downstairs, and didn't even have to ask how he was feeling. "Thez coffee will bez on when you're donez, zon," she said, as Bentley just nodded his head.

Curiosity was getting to the best of Bentley as he came out of the shower, and thought he would give the meth a try. He grabbed his coffee off the counter, and took his pipe outside to smoke it. In just a few minutes, his heart was racing faster. He was also starting to sweat; he could feel his back getting wet and could see sweat marks on his shirt around the armpits. "I better change this shirt," he said before he headed back to Sneer Mansion.

As he was walking back to work on this sunny and unusually warm November morning, the light was really bothering his eyes. The trees around him started to move. As he continued, he realized he was heading to the Standard instead of Sneer Mansion, which is in the opposite direction. He knelt down beside a bush just off the road, with his head spinning.

Unfortunately, Zoey was making her morning rounds in the Forest. She was just coming from the Blue Spruce with her cup of joe driving towards the Standard. She noticed a raccoon in a sport jacket hovered around the bushes. Since the Forest was pretty quiet, Zoey knew something was up. "Can I help you?" she asked as she rolled down the window of her police SUV. No response. Bentley's mind was elsewhere. After she asked again, she got out of her vehicle and put a hand on his shoulder. Bentley turned around, and gave Zoey quite a shock.

"Bentley? You look terrible!" said Zoey. "What happened?"

"I'm, I'm supposed to be going to work, I think," said Bentley, with his eyes starting to glaze.

"Bentley, did you have too much to drink again last night?" asked Zoey, knowing that Bentley has been auditioning for the town drunk title lately.

"I guess." But as Bentley replied, Zoey noticed that he was going to blackout.

"Come with me, Bentley, we better get you to the hospital." She helped Bentley up and started for the SUV. Then Bentley realized what was going on and started resisting Zoey's help.

"I'm finnee..." started Bentley. "I, I just need to rest for a while..." But Bentley did blackout, and Zoey got him into the vehicle and were off to the hospital.

* * *

About two hours passed, and Justin noticed that Bentley still wasn't back yet. He called his home, and Nicole picked up.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Raccoon," started Justin, "have you seen Bentley this morning?"

"He waz here thiz morning, but he lefts over an hourz ago," said Nicole. "What's wrong?"

"He hasn't been here since I sent him back home this morning, I was just wondering where he was," said Justin. "Thanks, Nicole."

Justin then phoned Bert at the studio. Bert was in the middle of listening to a great guitar rift from a young gopher and took about three rings before he answered.

"This better be important," started Bert. "I might have the next Woodchuck Berry on my hands here."

"Sorry Bert. But have you seen Bentley this morning?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"He slept here overnight after going out drinking. He looked like garbage, so I sent him home to clean up. But that was over two hours ago."

"Oh, he's probably just sleeping," Bert joked. "I caught him a few weeks ago after the press conference zonked out. Partying catches up to you after a while. I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Thanks Bert. Have a good one."

Just as Justin hung up, Cedric rushed into the office. "I just got a call from George, Justin. Bentley's in the hospital."

"What? He didn't look like sunshine, but he was good enough to work today," replied a shocked Justin. "I wonder what happened? Let's go."

* * *

Bentley awoke a few hours later hooked up to an IV machine. The effects of the meth were wearing off, but he was now feeling the effects of getting beaten down from the night before. Dr. Canard came into the room a few minutes after he woke up.

"Ah...I was a young guy once," started Dr. Canard. "But you need a reality check, Bentley. I got the test results back from the blood clinic, and it concluded that you had an overdose."

Bentley shrugged it off. "I just partied a little too much last night."

"Thankfully Zoey brought you in," said Dr. Canard. "You possibly could have died. If you get caught, you could get a criminal record. Would you want that?"

"Don't tell anyone!" said Bentley, growing nervous and looking around.

"This file does have to go to the police; but it is confidential, so if you talk nice enough to Constable Bella, your parents don't have to know. It's your choice." Dr. Canard started to leave. "You will be able to go home in a few hours."

Bentley had to come up with a story that his friends and family would believe. A few minutes later, Nicole and George came into the room.

"What appened?" asked Nicole.

"Too much to drink, I got dehydrated," lied Bentley. "I'll be fine."

"You know, your friends aren't going to be too happy with you," said George.

"They were young once, they'll understand," came back Bentley, confidently.

"And youz sister doesn't need thiz ind of stress," said Nicole.

Just then, Lisa came in. Now six months pregnant, she no longer had a slender figure. She was glowing and more rounded now. "I see someone had a good time last night," said Lisa. "You and the booze should go on a date."

"Ha, ha, very funny," said Bentley sarcastically. "You had your bad nights too."

"Bentley!" said Nicole.

"It's okay, Mom," said Lisa. "I'll stay with Bentley for a while."

"Okay, darling," said George as the parents left the room.

Lisa waited for a minute after they left the room to start her investigation. "I know what you're doing."

"What?" asked Bentley, trying to play tough guy.

"I saw you with the joint a few weeks ago. The heavy drinking and partying. Annie is across the country. You're looking for something to take your mind off of her."

Bentley sighed. "I do miss her, but the partying has nothing to do with it, honest!"

"But that's no excuse for your behaviour!" shot back Lisa. "Wrecking yourself isn't going to bring Annie back sooner. It's going to push you two further apart! You have a great job, great friends, and a great girl. Why would you want to throw it all away?"

Bentley was mixed with sadness and anger at this point. "I can do whatever I want! Drinking relaxes me. I enjoy my friends. Just because you're pregnant..."

"It's not about me, you idiot!" said Lisa, now upset. "You better clean up your act mister." Lisa left the room without turning back.

Bentley sat up dejected with himself. "It's not a big deal. They don't know what they're talking about!"

A minute after Lisa left, Bert and Cedric came in.

"What's up little buddy?" asked Bert. "Are you okay? I think you better lay off the quarter bounce for a little while."

"Just a little dehydrated," said Bentley. "I'll be okay."

"I expect you to be back at work tomorrow," said Cedric. "If you pull anymore stunts like this, we are going to have a little chat."

"Aye, aye, captain!" saluted Bentley. "I'll be back!"

All three shared a laugh, but this was a scenario that Bentley wasn't going to have the last laugh.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

As Christmas approached, Bentley kept his act pretty clean. Since his sister was essentially bang-on with his extracurricular activities, he didn't want to push his luck. Besides, Annie was coming home for Christmas, and therefore was very joyous most days.

"Hey guys!" said Bentley to the crew one morning.

"Hi Bentley!" replied Cedric. "You're in a pretty good mood today."

"Only a few more days until Annie is here! I can't wait!" as Bentley strode towards his office with bravado.

"I know how he's feeling, Cedric," smiled Bert. "I wouldn't shut up when I knew Lisa would be coming home."

Cedric laughed. "You were bouncing off the walls like a ping-pong ball, Bert."

* * *

December 23rd is a cold, crisp morning at the Evergreen train station. But the cold wasn't going to deter Bentley Raccoon on this morning. He was the first one at the station awaiting his sweetheart to arrive.

The train pulled up about an hour later and Bentley shot like a cannon out of the station house towards the train. Annie ran off just as fast towards her beau.

"Annie! Wow! You look so hot!" said Bentley as he wrapped his arms around and kissed her.

"Bentley! Is that job stressing you out?" asked Annie, judging Bentley's face after they kissed. They hadn't seen each other for four months, and she noted a more rundown Bentley.

"No, no. It's been great! It's awesome working with my friends every day. Let's get out of this ice box and I'll tell you all about it!"

* * *

The Christmas Supper at the Blue Spruce was legend in these parts on Christmas Eve. The big hoedown is being enjoyed by all. Ralph is pretty much back to his old self; he was in even better shape now than before the cancer, since he dusted off Bert's old and rarely used dumbbells from the attic. His fur was thick again, and so was his jealousy.

"Hi Rider!" he shot rather sarcastically towards the raccoon as he and Melissa met Rider at the bar.

"Hi Ralph," said Rider, not noticing. "I heard this was a pretty big deal here. Now I see what they're talking about!"

"It's the biggest event here of the year!" cheered back Melissa. Then she changed gears. "I heard that your posting ends here at the end of the month."

"Yeah, I'm sad about it," started Rider. "The Evergreen Forest really grew on me. I'm going to miss this place a lot."

Ralph rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, probably my wife too' he thought.

"Have you ever thought about staying here?" asked Melissa.

"I'll have to talk with Zoey, I'm not sure," said Rider. "They do need two people on the force here; but I would like to further my career closer to home. I'll have to think about it."

Meanwhile, Annie and Bentley couldn't wait to get on the dance floor together. It seemed like an eternity for the two young raccoons since they enjoyed their last date.

"I think you dance better now than ever!" said Annie, blushingly.

"I'm just so excited to have you back, if only for a few weeks," said Bentley, twirling her around. "I've been lost here without you."

Annie just shrugged off Bentley's sappiness. "I'll go get us a few drinks. Don't go too far!"

Bentley was having the time of his life. He didn't want this fantastic night to end. He wanted to make it even better. For the hail mary pass, he walked over to his jacket by the door and searched the pockets to see if he had anything left. To his surprise, he had one ecstasy tablet left. Now he was having an internal struggle with himself. 'I haven't taken these in a month,' paying attention to the angel on his shoulder. 'I have been doing so good without them.' Then his devil side tapped in. 'But what can one more hurt? This is such a great night.' He took the tablet and put it under his tongue, and waited for Annie to come back.

As Annie was grabbing a few eggnogs, she ran into Bert at the bar.

"Hey, how's my beautiful niece?" asked an ecstatic Bert with open arms.

"How's my favourite uncle?" asked Annie as they hugged. "I'm just so happy to be back. I miss Bentley so much when I'm at school."

"I'm glad you're back," started Bert, "he's had a difficult time lately."

"What do you mean?" asked Annie, getting curious.

"He has been doing a lot of partying and heavy drinking. It's really taken a toll on him. So much so, that a month ago, he was in the hospital."

"What?" exclaimed Annie. "He never told me that!" Annie then thought for a moment how rundown Bentley looked to her at the train station. "That explains it."

"Explains what?" asked Bert.

"Yesterday, at the train station. I noticed how different he looked. He claimed it wasn't from his job. I knew he drank a little before, just not that much."

"He has been good lately," said Bert. "He hasn't come to work hung over. He's had a better attitude in the last month, probably because he knew you were coming home for Christmas. I think it scared him a little to realize that he isn't bulletproof."

"Thanks for telling me, Bert," said Annie. "I shouldn't keep you. See you tomorrow at George and Nicole's?"

"You got it kiddo."

Annie grabbed her drinks and left. Bentley was waiting for her by the stage.

"Took you long enough!" he joked. "Where's that secret admirer?"

"If I could call my uncle my secret admirer," shot back Annie playfully. "I just ran into Bert at the bar. You gotta love Christmas!"

The gang got up on stage and performed their normal Christmas tunes. Ralph received a huge ovation when he took his spot on the drums. "I'm back in the saddle!" he cracked back to the crowd, shooting a playful double bicep flex.

Everyone in the Blue Spruce is enjoying themselves; some a little too much. The old cliché of 'Work hard, play hard' was definitely now in effect. As Annie turned around to grab Bentley during 'Rock around the Christmas Tree', she noticed that he was rocking as well. With another woman under the mistletoe!

"Bentley Raccoon, what is wrong with you!" raged Annie, as she approached the raccoon and female fox making out.

"I'm having a good time, what are you doing?" asked Bentley, half baked.

Annie pulled Bentley aside before she continued her rant. "I've been waiting months to see you again, and you're just blowing me off? You are not the same Bentley I remember. The sweet, innocent, goofy Bentley. What happened to you?"

"I'm growing up," replied Bentley, getting agitated. "I have a job, great friends, and a lot of money. I'm enjoying life."

"Well, enjoy this!" Annie slapped Bentley as hard as she could, nearly knocking him over as a crowd started to form around them. "You have just ruined my Christmas! I can't take this! We're through!" Annie grabbed her jacket, crying as she bolted for the door.

"Annie! Annie! What's wrong, darling?" shouted Maxie as she ran after her daughter out the door.

"Bravo!" clapped back Bentley sarcastically towards the door through the crowd. The folks were appalled as he continued making out with the fox, and enjoying the rest of his evening.

The situation didn't go unscathed with his family, as Lisa noticed Annie running for the door when the gang was in between songs. Then she searched for her brother in the crowd and shook her head with disgust. 'He is totally ruining his life' she thought. 'This has got to stop.'

* * *

Bentley didn't roll back home until 4 am. Actually, Schaeffer neighbourly dropped him off, seeing once again that the young raccoon was in rough shape after overstaying his welcome. He stumbled upstairs quietly not to wake anyone, almost getting to the finish line. Just before he found his bed, he stubbed his toe on the dresser beside his bed. "God damn it!" as his voice grew quieter while he fell onto his bed. He didn't realize before falling asleep that the top drawer was opened ajar on that same dresser.

As he woke up at 10 am, he noticed the stale smell of booze on his clothes parlayed with some cotton mouth. He couldn't remember how he got home, but was very thankful after looking out the window since it was -20 outside. 'I am so lucky, Santa must have brought me back' he thought jokingly.

After a shower, he rolled downstairs for some breakfast and noticed his parents, Bert and Lisa, and Ralph and Melissa sitting at the table. "Merry Christmas everyone!" he cheered to the gang. Everyone was silent as all the eyes at the table were burning into him. "Somebody say something," said Bentley, starting to crumble. "You're making me nervous."

Lisa had enough of watching her little brother squirm under the spotlight. "I think you need to come clean with us, little brother."

"Clean about what?" asked Bentley, starting to sweat bullets.

"About you," started Melissa. "The heavy drinking. The partying. The drugs."

"The drugs?" asked Bentley, surprised. "I don't do drugs!"

"Then what's this?" asked George sternly, holding up a bag of mushrooms.

"Those are..." Bentley started, knowing that he was now busted. "Where did you find those?"

"In yours dresser, zon," said Nicole, in a very disappointed tone. "Why didn't yous tell us?"

"Those aren't mine," he started. "They are for a friend of mine."

"Don't lie, Bentley," said Lisa. "I saw you behind Sneer Mansion six weeks ago with a joint."

"I saw you spacing out before bringing you home on Thanksgiving," said Melissa.

"I remember when you didn't show up for work, little buddy," said Bert.

Bentley was never a good liar, and couldn't sidestep the spotlight. "They make me have a good time."

"A good time? What about last night?" grilled Ralph.

"Last night? I had a great time. Annie and I were dancing, and laughing..."

"And making out with another woman?" asked Lisa.

"Another woman? I..." Bentley's heart sank as he remembered vaguely the rest of the evening.

"Bentley, you are throwing your life away!" shouted his father, pounding his fists so hard that some coffee split from the rattling mugs on the table. He no longer had a calm, cool exterior. "You are making rash decisions. You are hurting the people who care about you!"

"We are your family, Bentley," said Melissa. "It's okay to talk to us about your problems."

"You need to be honest with us," said Bert. "Or we can't help you. How long have you been using drugs?"

"For only a month," stated Bentley.

A pin could be heard dropping, as the whole table stared at Bentley knowing he was lying.

"Okay, okay! It was Thanksgiving. Annie had been gone for a month, and I was starting to get depressed. Bert and Cedric were trying their best to cheer me up, but I got bored. That's when I started."

"Have you done any at work?" asked Ralph.

"No. But I have done them before and after."

"How about last night?" asked Lisa.

"I, I can't remember," said Bentley. Then the light bulb went off for him when he walked to his jacket hanging by the door. He searched inside the pockets, feeling his heart racing as he noticed they were empty. "I think I did."

"Yous knowz, Bentley, Annie's notz coming today," said Nicole.

"She saw you all over another woman, and so did I," said Lisa.

Bentley's heart disintegrated as he had enough of this grilling session. "I, I need some time alone." Tears started filling his eyes as he ran off into his bedroom upstairs.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Ralph.

"There are no more drugs in his room, I searched high and low last night," said Lisa.

"Just give him some time," said Bert. "We'll be here to help him when he needs us."

The group let out a collective sigh as they started helping each other with the big Christmas feast. After a few minutes, Lisa came up with an idea and tapped Bert on the shoulder while he was looking at the stockings hung by the tree.

"Do you mind if we go to your sister's right now?" asked Lisa. "I think we need to have a talk with Annie."

"You were reading my mind, honey," said Bert. The couple grabbed their coats and headed for the door. "We'll be back, everyone," said Bert. "And nobody touch that peanut butter square."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

The sight of Bert and Lisa on her front doorstep surprised Maxie. "I thought that you would be coming by later! What's the special occasion?"

"Merry Christmas, sis," said Bert as they hugged.

"We came over to see Annie," continued Lisa. "To try and cheer her up."

"You can try, but I haven't been able to get her out of her bedroom all morning," said Maxie. "Your brother..." Maxie stopped herself from saying something she might regret as she noticed the somber looks on the faces of Bert and Lisa. "Hopefully you'll have better luck than I have."

Bert and Lisa walked upstairs and knocked on the second door on the right side of the hallway. "Annie?"

"Go away! I'm not coming out!" cried Annie from the other side of the door.

"Annie, it's Lisa and me here," said Bert. "You don't have to come out, but we would like to talk to you if that's alright."

Annie wiped away some of her tears and blew her nose. "Okay, come in."

Bert and Lisa weren't surprised by Annie's appearance. Her eyes were red and puffy, with kleenexes everywhere, and photos of her and Bentley scattered on the bed. She even had her childhood toy of the stuffed raccoon with the open arms sitting beside her. "We came to talk to you about Bentley," said Lisa. "We're not here to judge you or protect my brother. We're here to tell you the story of what's been going on."

"He's just not the same Bentley anymore," started Annie, still sniffling.

"You're right; remember our chat last night?" asked Bert. Annie nodded her head. "There is more to it than that."

"More? He liked to have a little fun before, so what makes the past few months worse now?" asked Annie.

"My brother has a drug and alcohol problem, Annie," said Lisa, coming and sitting beside her on the bed.

"What?" gasped Annie. "He never did drugs in high school!"

"We know, Annie," said Bert. "He started about a month after you left for university. He was looking for a rush; for something to take his mind off of you being gone. Is it right? Hell no. But he was depressed and looking to fill the void."

"Why are you coming to me with this now?" asked Annie, a little annoyed.

"We saw some signs of it the past few months, but we had no proof," said Lisa. "Last night was the final straw, after I saw you run out and Bentley groping some other floozy. Sure enough, I went back to my parent's place and found mushrooms in his dresser."

Annie was at a loss for words. "Why would he be doing this to himself and hurting others around him?"

"He was having such a good time with you last night," began Bert, "that he wanted to push the boundaries, like he had been doing after you left. Unfortunately, the mixing of drugs and booze pushed him over the edge."

Annie started to get a little curious. "How is he this morning?"

"A mess; both physically and mentally," said Lisa. "Our family confronted him this morning about his drug use. To make him realize that he's ruining his life, and if he doesn't stop now, he will be pushing away everyone who is looking out for him. Or maybe even worse."

"We are not forcing you," said Bert, "but I think it would be great if you still came over to George and Nicole's. You shouldn't feel lousy on Christmas. Besides, I think you and Bentley need to talk."

Annie turned back and looked at all the memories of Bentley and herself on the bed. "I don't think I'm quite ready yet," her voice cracking as she talked. "I'll think about it."

"That's all we can ask," said Lisa before she gave Annie a hug. "If you need anything, you know where to find us."

"Thanks you guys," said Annie. "You're great. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, kiddo," said Bert as he hugged his niece. Bert and Lisa had a warm feeling after they left the Ringtail house. "Let's hope," said Bert as Lisa nodded her head in approval.

* * *

Bentley was feeling sorry for himself while looking at his reflection in the mirror. "What am I doing to myself? How can I be so stupid?" he shouted as he threw his alarm clock, smashing it on the floor. He plopped himself onto the bed, and turned his head towards the dresser. A picture on the corner of the dresser caught his eye. It was a picture his mother took of a younger Annie and Bentley holding hands as they were walking to school one morning. He grabbed the picture and turned it around, noticing the date of September 1992. It was weeks after the Mount Vulcan disaster. He was so thankful then just to be alive; there was no room for selfishness. He looked closer at the picture, seeing the remains of Mount Vulcan in the distance. This carried his mind off to another place.

_Bentley ran as fast as he could to where Annie's house used to stand. A look of horror crossed his face as he saw what appeared to be Annie's curled up body partially buried in debris with her head under a very large and heavy looking support beam. "Annie, are you okay? Say you're okay, are you okay, Annie?" Bentley cried out as he made his way to her body._

_To his horror he saw blood, a lot of it, staining her blue overalls and shirt. The heavy beam had fallen onto her bed and the floor of her room but she appeared to be stuck in a small triangular space between the bed and the floor. Whether she was still alive was another matter. "Annie, please say something!" he shouted to her prostrate form._

"_Help! Help! Someone please, help!" he shouted to no avail as there apparently were no neighbours in the vicinity, so Bentley tried his cell phone. Still no signal. "Dammit!" he cursed as now he knew there was only one way to free her._

_Bentley put his arms around the beam and tried to lift it. Not succeeding, he repositioned himself and tried again; this time the beam moved a little. Bentley promised whatever entity that was in control of this universe that he would not treat Annie bad ever again if he could just move the beam off her head._

_The beam finally moved in a fit of super raccoon strength he managed to pick the beam up enough to free her. With the beam moved he knelt down to see if she was at least still alive. "Annie?"_

_Annie opened her eyes and saw three Bentleys. Her initial thought was of what she could do with three Bentleys. "Bentley?" she spoke in a weak response, which was music to his ears._

"_Yes," he said in reply._

"_I hate you."_

_Bentley began to choke ever so slightly as he said back to her, "I hate you too."_

After Bentley zoned out of that horrible, life-gripping experience, he started to cry. "I promised myself never to treat Annie bad again," he spoke in between sobs. "I broke that promise. I'm so selfish, I let everyone down. I'm hurting everyone. And Annie. I love her...so...much." Bentley turned his face into his pillow and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Christmas just wasn't the same in the Raccoon household this year. It didn't matter what goofy things Bert said, or how happy Cynthia was to open her presents. Bentley wanted to be left alone, and no one could blame him. But he had no one to blame for this situation but himself.

"We were all young once," piped up George while the family was sitting in the living room. "I just hope he realizes what he's doing before its' too late."

"He's a smart kid, George," said Ralph. "We all make mistakes. We will be there for him every step of the way."

Everyone nodded in agreement. At that moment, there was a knock on the front door. "I wonder who thats can be?" asked Nicole.

George was shocked when he opened the door. "Annie? What are you doing here? After last night..."

Annie was blunt and to the point. "I know what happened last night, Mr. Raccoon. I want to see Bentley."

Bert and Lisa smiled at each other as Annie walked up the stairs.

"Whats did youz two do?" asked Nicole.

"We're hoping a little Christmas magic," smiled Bert as he held Lisa's hand on the couch.

* * *

Bentley awoke to a knock on his door. "Go away!"

"It's me," said Annie. "And I won't take no for an answer, buster."

Bentley realized who it was. "Come in. Why would you want to spend your Christmas with a sleaze like me anyway?"

"Because I still love you, silly," said Annie, coming through the door. "I need you to be honest with me. Bert and Lisa came to see me this morning."

"Did they tell you that I was throwing my life away too?" asked Bentley, annoyed.

"They told me the troubles you were going through while I was gone," said Annie as she sat on the bed beside him. "Drugs? You never used any drugs before!"

Bentley's sarcastic mood switched to sorrow. "I was living on the edge. Trying to be invincible. All it did was push everyone further away. That's what I was doing last night. I had one ecstasy tablet left in my jacket pocket; I didn't want our great night to end."

"Bentley, you don't need drugs to have a good time," said Annie, putting her hand on top of Bentley's. He felt the warmth of her touch as it warmed his heart. "Look what happened to your sister. Drugs wreck people's lives."

Bentley started to cry. "I just miss you so much! All I want to do is hold you every night. To enjoy life together." He got up and grabbed the picture on the dresser. "Remember this?"

Annie looked at the picture of the two holding hands. "You were so sweet. You haven't been that raccoon since I came back."

"This morning, I found this picture," said Bentley, sniffling up the tears. "This picture reminds me of how close I came to losing you. I was thinking back to Mount Vulcan."

Annie remembered back to the time when she awoke and saw three Bentleys. "You were playing hard to get," she smiled as she held the picture. "But you were there for me when I needed you most."

"And I still want to be," started Bentley. "You are my world. We grew up; we experienced a lot together. Subconsciously, I always knew drugs were bad. I was just using them to ease my bruised ego. I want to stop. I don't want to lose my family and friends."

"And you," said Annie, coming over to embrace him. "I want to be with you too. I don't want to be with some other guy. You are my rock."

The two raccoons kissed and looked at each other deep into their souls. "I hate you, Annie Ringtail."

"I hate you, too," replied a smiling Annie as they touched their foreheads and noses together.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I would like to extend a special thanks to Nicky4 for letting me use a snippet of "Trapped on Mount Vulcan" in this chapter. I really appreciate it!


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Christmas and the New Year came and went, with everything mostly returning to normal in the Forest. Evergreen Enterprises is growing by the day; and whatever challenges that came toward the couples only made them stronger. Schaeffer and Zoey announced their wedding date, Ralph and Melissa's relationship solidified as Rider left in January to pursue his career with the RCMP, and Bentley surprised Annie with an engagement ring on New Year's Eve.

Bentley didn't need to go far to seek help for his problems. Amber Ringtail, Justin's wife, grew up with a friend that is now a psychiatrist and oddly enough is working at the Evergreen hospital. Dr. Motherhen agreed to have weekly meetings with the young raccoon for his drug and alcohol abuse. For the time being, Justin and Bentley switched positions at Evergreen Enterprises, so Bentley wouldn't have so much pressure upon him. The move paid off not only professionally, but socially as well. Bentley's friendship with Justin and Amber flourished; he even looked after their kids when the two would have an evening out. Bentley is now enjoying life to its fullest without drug and alcohol encouragement; and it will only get better when Annie comes back to work for the Standard this summer.

* * *

It is February 22nd. To break the tension from the daily grind and the winter weather, the gang held a hockey game on Evergreen Lake on this Saturday afternoon. Even though it is supposed to be a playful affair, some would keep bringing the competition, even if it was for a race to a peanut butter jar at centre ice. Bert Raccoon laboured down the left wing to pot his third goal of the game, deking out Schaeffer in the goal crease.

"Wow, from the tales I heard of him, I didn't know Bert was that talented," joked Justin.

"He did score the winning goal to save this lake, so he is clutch," said Ralph.

"I brought my A game today," boasted Bert, skating past his mates.

"No, it's all in the sweater," said Cedric, pointing to the Islanders jersey Bert borrowed from his best friend today. Everyone laughed.

"You almost broke my back," said Schaeffer. "This is supposed to be a friendly game." He came and gave Bert a weak slash with his goal stick to his shins.

Lisa was enjoying the afternoon, taking in the action while sipping hot chocolate on the bench. "Holy #$%! That's not the only thing that's breaking! I think my water just broke!"

The rest of the game was scratched as Bert took Lisa to the hospital. They arrived in twenty minutes, and Lisa was taken away to a room. Since he had a bit of a weak stomach, Bert stayed in the waiting area with her family, as Nicole joined her to be her daughter's 'punching bag'.

"Wow, this feels like forever," said Bert looking up at the clock to notice that only two hours had passed. "Does it take this long?"

"It took eight hours to have Lisa," said George. "Longer for Bentley."

"Dad!" said Bentley, not wanting to hear the details.

A nurse came out to the waiting area. "Anything yet, nurse?" asked a nervous Bert.

"I think it's going to be a while," said the white female rabbit nurse. "You should settle down for a little while."

"Settle down?" exclaimed Bert. "I'm on pins and needles here!"

George came and put a hand on Bert's shoulder, which caused the nerve-racked raccoon to jump. "Don't worry, nurse, we'll keep an eye on him."

The nurse smiled as she turned away. Bert continued to pace the floor, no matter what Lisa's parents told him. He was just on edge.

Another four hours passed, with nothing to report. Bert was getting a little tired, so he sat down and started tapping the chair. His hands were covered with sweat as his nerves were getting frazzled. Bentley came back with some coffee, and with a visitor of sorts.

"Cedric? What are you doing here?" asked Bert, knowing that Sophia was due any day now as well.

"Sophia just went into labour," said an anxious Cedric, pulling at his bowtie. "It looks like our kids are going to be coming into this world together."

"Whoopee!" shouted Bert, springing off his chair. The best pals were jumping with excitement. It only lasted for a minute, as Cedric remembered how long ago Bert took Lisa to the hospital.

"No news yet?" asked Cedric.

"None yet, buddy," said Bert. "I've been going crazy all afternoon."

George snickered as he looked up from The Standard he was reading. "And that's putting it mildly."

* * *

Another hour passed, so Bert decided to go outside for some fresh air. As he was joining Cedric and Bentley, a different nurse came calling behind them.

"Mr. Raccoon," said an orange tabby cat nurse. "We have a surprise that you have been waiting for. Follow me."

The two patted a beaming Bert on the back, and then he took off to where the nurse was standing. He almost ran over a chair along the way, taking on a starring role for a blooper reel. After they turned down a hallway, they came to a dimly lit room, with Lisa cradling a bundle in her arms.

"Come see our new all-star," spoke Lisa softly as Bert came to her bedside. "Our baby boy."

Bert pumped his fists in the air as he looked over to the little bundle of joy with straight ears and a bent nose. "He's a real slugger. Handsome little devil."

"Here, hold him," said Lisa as she gave the boy to Bert.

Bert's heart flooded with joy. "What are we going to call him?"

Lisa didn't take long to come up with an answer. "Since we have been through so much, I would love to go off the charts with a name that reflects everything we've been through. How about Justice?"

"Justice. Justice Raccoon. That has a good ring to it," said Bert. "How about Justice George Raccoon?"

"My dad would love it," smiled Lisa.

Bert smiled in reply as he handed Justice back to his mother, and gave his wife a huge kiss. "You have given me more than I ever could have hoped for."

* * *

Cedric was now the one sweating bullets in the waiting room. Ralph and Melissa came by to see him, as Cedric didn't really have any family in the Forest to offer support.

"This is killing me," said Cedric. "I thought tending to Sophia was stressful enough."

Melissa frowned and punched Cedric in the arm. Ralph didn't say a word, as he looked rather worriedly at Cedric for his own safety. "Uh, Cedric..."

"Yeah Ralph?" asked Cedric, still baffled at Melissa's reaction.

"Thanks for giving me the heads up," said Ralph as he started laughing under his breath. Unfortunately, Melissa noticed, and punched Ralph in the arm. "Ouch!"

"You mean?" asked Cedric.

"We didn't tell anyone yet, but I'm pregnant!" said Melissa, as her annoyed look gave way to udder happiness.

"That's great you two, congratulations!" smiled Cedric, taking his mind off Sophia for a minute. "Especially after the trying times that you two had this past year." Cedric shook Ralph's hand, and pulled him in for a hug.

"Thanks Cedric," said Ralph, grinning from ear to ear. "Now our kids can grow up together."

Melissa hugged her husband and gave him a peck on the cheek, which made Ralph blush. "And we can take turns babysitting."

Just then, Bert came out of the hallway to give the latest good news to his friends. "It's a boy!" shouted Bert as he high-fived Cedric.

"That's great, Bert!" the whole group, including Lisa's family, shouted.

"What is the little guy's name?" asked George, proudly sticking out his chest.

"Justice. Justice George Raccoon. The newest all-star to the line-up," exclaimed Bert.

They all shared a good laugh as the nurse came into the room. "Mr. Sneer?"

"Yes," replied Cedric.

"You guys are pretty happy and calm considering the circumstances," the orange tabby nurse smiled. "Follow me."

"We'll come back later, Cedric," said Bert, patting Cedric on the back. They all started heading down the hall with the raccoons going towards Lisa's room.

Cedric took the same walk down the hall, but turned to the right instead of left at the end of the hall. Once he arrived, he noticed Sophia holding a bundle, which was similar to Lisa's.

"Cedric, come say hello to our new son," boasted Sophia, a little exhausted.

"Wow, a son!" said Cedric as he kissed Sophia gently on the forehead.

The two watched and smiled as their new joy cried a bit before going back into a slumber. "What are we going to call him?" asked Sophia, giving the boy to Cedric.

Cedric looked at his face for a long while, without saying anything.

"Cedric are you okay?" asked Sophia, losing a little patience even though it was mellowed out by the sedatives.

"I'm at a loss for words," replied Cedric looking up at Sophia. He then looked back down at his new son in his arms for a few more moments. "He reminds me of the most important person who raised me to be the man I am today." He looked upon his son, and smiled back at Sophia. "Say hello to Cyril Sneer the 2nd."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Once again, I would like to thank everyone who made this work possible...you know who you are! I would just like to add the disclaimer that the Raccoons are property of Evergreen Marketing and Kevin Gillis. The additional characters in this story are created by my colleagues or me. Cheers everyone!


End file.
